Ad hoc: Slytherin
by Avare
Summary: Porque entre héroes, villanos, víctimas y monstruos, algunos sólo quisieron divertirse.
1. Estafas

**Disclaimer: **Seamos francos, si Harry Potter me perteneciera nunca habría sido un libro para niños, de hecho, ni siquiera se llamaría Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Your Papa never told you about right and worng.<em>

_But you're looking good, baby._

_I belive you're feeling fine, (shame about it)._

_Born under a bad sing whit blue moon in your eyes._

Woke up this Morning – BSO Los Soprano.

* * *

><p><strong>Estafas.<strong>

Se dio media vuelta de nuevo, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada en un intento de ahogar el sonido del agua golpeando contra las ventanas de la habitación. Lo odiaba. Se encogió un poco más entre las sabanas cuando escuchó el golpeteo de alguno de esos repugnantes bichos marinos contra el cristal. Odiaba ese estúpido lugar.

Cuando era pequeña, más de lo que lo era en ese momento, su madre solía hablarle del impresionante lago que bañaba la costa del colegio donde había estudiado, pero nadie le avisó que podría vivir _debajo_ de él. Cuando visitaba a su abuelo materno en vacaciones, éste le repetía que era una bruja y que le mandarían la solicitud para estudiar en el colegio más grande e increíble del mundo, como su madre, y él, y su abuela, y una línea ascendente de la que se aburría al rato de empezar a oír nombres; su abuelo había estado en muchas partes, había visto muchos sitios fantásticos, pero siempre decía que Hogwarts era el mejor… Debió de olvidarse del detallito de que ese "gran y maravilloso" lugar no era más que un castillo feo, viejo y tétrico aislado en quién-sabe-qué-rincón de Escocia.

Le habían timado. Le habían hecho promesas de aprender a hacer cualquier cosa, muchas más de las que le había visto hacer a su madre y abuelo. Que haría _magia_ todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero no había vuelto a sentirla desde que se compró su varita, la _de verdad._ Que vería cosas tan alucinantes que jamás podría olvidarlas… había visto hacer cosas más impresionantes a Bridget, su nana, para hacerle comer de todo y mantenerse quieta mientras la peinaba que todas las tonterías de velitas flotando y cuadros parlantes que había en ese colegio, y eso que su nana era muggle. ¡Y lo de ver el cielo en el comedor no era magia, lo había visto hacer en el planetario con una máquina!

Quería irse a su casa. Nada de ese lugar era como le habían contado, sus profesores eran viejos, feos o estaban chiflados, o todo a la vez. Su Jefe de Casa daba miedo, y los otros le daban mucha grima. El director le daba más impresión de estar chocheando que de ser un gran e imponente mago. Y ese conserje era asqueroso, nada que ver con la señora Clapton, la Ama de Llaves del City of London School for Girl –donde había estudiado los cuatro años anteriores-, que aún siendo austera y algo mandona seguía siendo una señora elegante y _aseada_.

Por no hablar de los niños de ese colegio, ¿eran todos tontos? ¿El mundo se había dado la vuelta desde que recibió aquella estúpida carta? El CLSG también estaba dividido por Casas, no era un sistema nuevo para ella, pero aquí todo era distinto. El apellido de su padre no era el de una larga dinastía, pero su fortuna era suficiente para que ella hubiera acabado en la Casa Tudor, con el resto de las grandes herederas. No le resultó una sorpresa caer en Slytherin, su abuelo le había hablado de ella, ahí también iban a parar los herederos de la élite mágica, y aunque él se había pasado más tiempo recorriendo el mundo que asentando un gran puesto en esa sociedad, le había asegurado que su lugar estaba en la Casa de la Serpiente.

De hecho, le había regalado una el día que recibió la carta, no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué tipo de serpiente era, pero le resultó bonita con ese color verde intenso en las escamas. Había tenido que llamarla Mandy, Mandy Mandrila, un nombre tonto que se había tenido que inventar para que su padre no sospechara al oírla hablar con su abuelo sobre que serían grandes amigas. Su padre era un hombre _comprensivo_ en muchos aspectos, sobre todo en concederle cualquier cosa que quisiera, pero tenía muchos reparos con el tema de la magia, sobre todo desde que su madre murió. Le habría dado un ataque de enterarse de que había cambiado el capricho de querer un caballo por el de tener una serpiente. Mandy se había tenido que quedar en casa de su abuelo, para que su padre no la viera el día que la llevó a la estación.

Justo en el momento en el que se incorporaba de la cama y bajaba de un salto, pensó que había hecho bien, que no podría acarrear con el baúl y su terrario ella sola. Iba a volver a casa. Estaba decidido. No iba a quedarse en ese falso mundo mágico, en esa estafa de locos. Ese sitio no era agradable y los otros niños eran unos imbéciles. Decían que había caído en la Casa de _los malos_… ¿qué tontería era esa? ¿Ella ya iba a ser mala por tener una serpiente en la túnica? ¿Y qué cuernos era ser mala? Algunos de sus compañeros daban grimita, sí, como el rarito ese que no hablaba con nadie y miraba a todo el mundo como si fueran hormigas, o el petardo que hablaba como si le pesara la lengua arrastrando las palabras y parecía un conejo cuando fruncía la nariz al poner cara de asco. Sus compañeras de cuarto le caían mal, pero también lo hacían las niñas de su anterior colegio.

No entendía cómo funcionaban las cosas ahí, no había que ser bueno o malo para que alguien te cayera bien, de hecho, no tenía que caerte bien para relacionarte con ellos. La mayoría de las niñas de la Casa Ward detestaban a las de la Casa Tudor, y al revés, pero las primeras hacían la pelota a las segundas para que las invitaran a sus cumpleaños y las segundas lo hacían para que las Ward les hicieran los deberes o les llevaran las cosas. Y sin embargo en ese colegio eran tratados como si fueran unos apestados, unos parias. Se escudaban en las historias de que Slytherin había incubado al mayor número de magos oscuros de la historia… ¿y qué? La señora Clairy, su profesora de historia, decía que los Tudor habían hecho cosas malas, pero su dinastía fue la más grande en la historia de la Corona, y todas las niñas seguían queriendo ser Tudor.

Terminó de abrocharse los zapatos y tras asegurarse de que había metido todas sus cosas en su baúl, lo asió por la manilla y empezó a tirar. Le llevó un rato conseguir que se arrastrara hasta la puerta porque ese medio gnomo o duende o lo que quiera que fuese que tenía por profesor aún no les había enseñado a levitar las cosas. Durante el proceso, una cabeza rubia se asomó entre los doseles verdes de la cama más cercana.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —le espetó, mirándola de arriba abajo, con los ojos verdes entrecerrados. Por la escasa luz no sabía si era una expresión de modorra o de irritación, puede que ambas.

—Me largo a mi casa, este sitio apesta —contestó, sin detenerse en su camino hacia la puerta.

—Ah. No dejes la puerta abierta al salir, que hace corriente —comandó, volviendo a meterse tras los doseles.

Tracey asintió. Una de las pocas cosas buenas de ese sitio tan alejado del resto es que podía hacer lo que quisiera, que a nadie le importaba. Todos iban a su aire. Si hubiese estado en su antiguo dormitorio, seguro que Bethie Stuard corría a chivarse a la señora Clapton. Era una metomentodo muy irritante, pero tenía una casa con caballos en Highlands y Tracey sabía que con darle siempre la razón podría pasarse las vacaciones de Pascua montando. A su padre no le hacía gracia, decía que su madre se puso mala por culpa de una caída mientras montaba, y que los médicos mágicos eran todos una panda de chamanes farsantes. Tracey no tenía ni idea de lo que era un chaman, pero su madre nunca salió viva de San Mungo, tal vez tampoco lo hubiera hecho de haber ido a uno muggle. Su abuelo decía que cuando la muerte llegaba, no se podía negociar con ella.

Se agobió al ver las escaleras, además de escuchar una buena escandalera procedente de la Sala Común. Recordó que durante la cena había escuchado comentar a un par de chicos mayores algo sobre una fiesta de bienvenida, aún y cuando el Banquete fue hace menos de una semana. ¿Y si era una fiesta de bienvenida por qué no les habían invitado? ¿Qué clase de fiesta de bienvenida era una que se celebraba para recibir a los nuevos, sin nuevos? Empezaba a sentirse como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, pero sin maravillas.

Dejó el baúl abandonado justo al lado de la puerta y se decidió a bajar las escaleras. Arrugó la nariz y tuvo que saltar el último escalón al ver una mancha de vómito, pero el asco que le había dado aquello desapareció súbitamente cuando vio lo que antes había sido una sobria y sombría Sala Común. Abrió mucho los ojos, casi conmocionada, al ver al sombrerero loco, o una versión parecida y casi desnuda interpretada por uno de los chicos mayores.

—¡Bragas, venid con papi! —gorgojó el Sombrerero, lanzando al suelo su mano de cartas.

—¿Full de dieces y sietes? ¡Venga ya, Lucian! ¿Cómo cojones vas a tener un full de dieces cuando yo tengo dos de ellos? —le amonestó el Rey de Corazones, tirando sus cartas también al suelo.

Otro de los chicos, algo más mayor, le soltó una colleja que casi lanza por los aires la diadema acabada en un corazón enorme que llevaba, negando con la cabeza de forma reprobatoria. El Sombrerero Lucian empezó a llamar idiota al Rey Cassius, pero no pudo seguir viendo qué pasaba porque se sobresaltó cuando un chico se tambaleó hasta su lado:

—¿Te has perdido en la depravación, enana? —inquirió, y al levantar la cabeza sólo vio una socarrona sonrisa llena de dientes.

Ahí estaba Cheshire, un Cheshire que tenía que apoyarse en la pared y llevarse la mano a la frente por el mareo. Al mirar detrás de él, vio como dos chicos ponían bocabajo a otro y le colocaban una manguera corta en la boca, antes volcar el contenido de un pequeño bidón por ella, al coro de "Higgs, Higgs, Higgs".

Cheshire le revolvió el pelo y pasó de largo, aumentando su sonrisa y dirigiéndose a un sofá donde ya había una chica muy rubia sentada. Empezó a susurrarle cosas a La Reina Blanca en el oído al tiempo que acariciaba con mucha lentitud su muslo, y ésta parecía muy contenta con lo que le estaba diciendo hasta que otro chico apareció. No podía oír qué se decían, había demasiado ruido a su alrededor, pero podía ver las venas de las sienes del Paladín hinchándose ante cada palabra que Cheshire soltaba, pasándose la lengua con lentitud por el labio inferior.

El Paladín acabó por sujetar a Cheshire de la pechera y levantarlo del sofá de un tirón. Tracey cerró los ojos con fuerza, encogiéndose un poco en sí misma, nunca había visto pelearse a nadie y no le apetecía que la primera fuera el apaleamiento de Cheshire. Siempre le había gustado Cheshire. Aunque éste era un Cheshire algo más… ¿qué palabra había usado él? Depravado, un Cheshire depravado.

Abrió un ojo temiendo encontrarse a alguna Reina Roja pidiendo la cabeza de Cheshire, pero el Paladín ya lo había soltado, y ahora le colocaba una diadema con orejas de conejo en la cabeza a otro chico más corpulento que mantenía a Cheshire sujeto de un brazo. Hubo risas, pero el Conejo Blanco no parecía demasiado contento cuando el Paladín le mandó largarse. Empujó a Cheshire en dirección a ella.

—Joder, Lazarus, lo tenía controlado —protestó Cheshire, mientras el otro le arrastró hasta las escaleras de los chicos.

—Sí, controlando la parte de tu cara que querías que ese te tatuara con los nudillos. Por tu puta culpa me ha puesto esta estúpida cosa, ¿no entiendes que sólo somos unos novatos aquí, Adrian? Anda, a la puta cama antes de que sea yo quien te remodele el jeto —ordenó el Conejo Lazarus, obligándole a subir el primer peldaño a base de empellones.

—Ya llegará el momento en que seas tú quien putee a los pequeños, tómalo con calma—. Adrian se giró, aún subido en el escalón, y Tracey vio cómo le temblaban las comisuras por la risa al mirarle a la cara, aún así, logró dominarse. —Tienes razón, las orejas no te quedan bien —asintió, quitándole la diadema y dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho.

Se coló por debajo del brazo del chico y, tras ponerle a ella la diadema, se acercó a un grupo reunido en torno a una mesa llena de jarras, en la que jugaban a tratar de colar una moneda en las vacías… para vaciar más.

—¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí abajo? ¡Sube a tu cuarto cagando leches! Hasta tercero nada de fiestas —imperó Lazarus.

Tracey subió con rapidez los peldaños, oyendo tras ella los juramentos del ex-Conejo Blanco perdiéndose hacia la sala. Sonrió fugazmente al ver el baúl esperándole en la puerta. Ensanchó la sonrisa al pensar que puede que no hubiera maravillas en ese sitio, pero ese País de la Depravación parecía infinitamente más divertido.

* * *

><p>Bien, hora de decir algunas cosas:<p>

Para empezar, esto no habría visto la luz de no ser por **Metanfetamina** (Gato, Pelos, Pelusa, Imbécil, Bromántica mía, Slytherin que folla de reojo… tú, para resumir), por alentarme con los desconocidos de los desconocidos, porque Slytherin merece tener más fics que Gryffindor y porque los cachondos tienen que tener sus propias historias. También es gracias a **Eme**, porque ha sido pesada, cheer, moñas, lerda y tienes la sutileza en los dedos de los pies, pero se la extraña cuando se va a criar moho en las bibliotecas para fingir que es una persona responsable.

Y por último, advertir que ni yo misma sé cómo calificar a esto: si de fic en sí o de conjunto de viñetas. Son escenas, algunas consecutivas y otras con vacíos temporales, sólo dos realmente escritas, un par de borradores y muchas más haciendo bulto en la cabeza desde hace mucho. Son momentos en la vida de una Tracey Davis que llevaba mucho tiempo como alguien real para mi, momentos relacionados sobretodo con Adrian Pucey y Terence Higgs, porque se lo merecen, y que siempre estarán acompañados de los demás aún estando de fondo. Es, meramente, el relato de una parte de Slytherin menos sobria, poco seria y, por supuesto, nada moñas.

Soy voluble, inconstante y tengo un serio problema de comprensión con la conexión entre imaginación y dedos, pero las mentadas ahí arriba dieron el coñazo para que echara por tierra los reparos y dejara que vieran la luz. Y aquí están, espero que ninguna de las tres lleguemos a arrepentirnos. Todo juramento de muerte que esta publicación provoque puede ser dirigido a sus personas. Ale, a más ver.

¡Oh! También aclarar que el colegio al que asiste Tracey antes de Hogwarts existe, así como las casas que menciona, información sacada de la todopoderosa Wikipedia. Por supuesto, el cómo se llevan las chicas ahí dentro y el sistema de casas es pura invención mía.

Dixit.


	2. Contradicciones

**Disclaimer:** Seamos francos, si Harry Potter me perteneciera nunca habría sido un libro para niños, de hecho, ni siquiera se llamaría Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Contradicciones.<strong>

Fantástico. Sencillamente maravilloso. Tan chupi-guay-que-te-despeinas, como escuchó exclamar a Berenice Moon —una de sus compañeras de cuarto— cuando el profesor Bins les mandó el primer trabajo del curso, sus primeros deberes oficiales en aquel colegio. Por supuesto, aquella situación era exactamente igual de nefasta y desmoralizante: la profesora Hooch acababa de cancelar la clase de Vuelo. En serio, ¿podía defraudarle más ese puñetero colegio?

Tracey tiró de mala gana la escoba en el cobertizo del que la había sacado veinte minutos antes, refunfuñando. Ese paleto de Longbottom había echado a volar para, como estaba cantado, terminar estrellándose. Pero lo peor no había sido la visión de ese rechoncho niño estampándose contra el suelo desde algo más de seis metros de altura, no. Lo peor había venido cuando, una vez Hooch les dejó solos para llevarse al pobre crío —con sólo una muñeca rota, cosas de la magia, suponía— a la enfermería, Potter y Malfoy empezaron a rezumar lo que Bridget llamaba "el poder de la testosterona". O lo que es lo mismo: cómo disputarse el puesto al imbécil del año y conseguir que la profesora McGonagall les mandara de vuelta a sus Salas Comunes. Todo ello antes de Tracey consiguiera levantar los pies del suelo.

Fulminó con la mirada la nuca rubia que andaba junto a sus amigos a varios metros por delante de ella, de vuelta al interior del castillo. A Potter se lo había llevado su Jefa de Casa, esperaba que para recibir uno de esos espantosos castigos de los que el conserje no paraba de alardear. Le caían como una patada en el hígado, los dos. Aunque si lo pensaba con calma, no había nadie en ese castillo que le cayera bien.

Se revolvió el pelo con frustración, desde aquella fiesta de bienvenida no había ocurrido absolutamente nada interesante, ni divertido; los mayores iban a su aire y los niños de su edad eran mortalmente insípidos, aburridos. Las clases transcurrían entre incidentes tontos y lecciones soporíferas. El único lugar medianamente interesante era la biblioteca, y no le hacía la más mínima gracia pensar que ese sería su lugar de recreo en los próximos siete años… Frunció los labios e hinchó los mofletes, ya se estaba viendo como la señora Pince si no encontraba a alguien con quien entretenerse cuando una voz ronca la sobresaltó:

—¡Davis, espera!

Tracey ladeó la cabeza observando a Millicent Bullstrode subir las escaleras hasta ella. Retrocedió un paso inconscientemente cuando, aunque aún le faltaran un par de escalones, la muchacha se puso a su altura. Era la niña más grande que había visto en su vida, de hombros anchos y tez dura, fácilmente podía pasar por una alumna de tercero. Apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras en lo que llevaban de curso, mayormente relacionadas con pasar condimentos durante la cena.

—Se te ha caído esto —explicó, con esa voz ronca que la hacía sonar enfadada todo el rato, al tiempo que extendía la mano para mostrar un anillo y un par de pequeñas gemas ambarinas que se habían soltado de su engarce.

Tracey se miró la mano derecha y maldijo por lo bajo, era el anillo de su madre. Su padre le había advertido que le quedaba demasiado grande y que acabaría por perderlo, pero se había emperrado en llevárselo. Se mordió el labio mientras lo recogía de la mano de Millicent, las minúsculas clavijas de plata se habían doblado, iba a ser imposible arreglarlo.

—Tíralo, ya no sirve de nada —claudicó, volviendo a ponerlo sobre la palma de la muchacha, dándose media vuelta con los dientes apretados. El día no podría ir mejor.

—¿Por qué? Es bonito —inquirió Millicent, frunciendo el ceño, terminando de subir las escaleras.

—Porque está roto —indicó, de mala gana, retrocediendo de nuevo para no tener que alzar la cabeza.

Bulstrode frunció aún más el entrecejo, provocándose una apariencia aún más hosca y cuasi agresiva. Tracey la miró de reojo, nerviosa, Bidget le había repetido infinidad de veces que no debía prejuzgar a la gente, claro que parecía olvidarse de todas sus enseñanzas sobre talante y educación cuando se cruzaba con sus ex-compañeras de universidad por la calle.

—¿Qué? —exhortó, sin poder contenerse.

—¿Quieres tirarlo sólo porque se le han salido las piedras? —cuestionó, y Tracey se dio cuenta de que su ceño fruncido era más un producto de la incredulidad que de lo que le había parecido enfado.

—¿Qué eres, una especie de defensora de las joyas rotas? Las piedras se han salido y los enganches están aplastados. No puede arreglarse. Está roto. Y las cosas rotas que no pueden arreglarse se tiran. Punto.

Tracey volvió a darse media vuelta y retomar el rumbo, sin molestarse en mirar a la chica ni el anillo de su madre. Se sentía frustrada y odiaba esa sensación, nunca había sabido cómo solucionarla. Cuando quería algo lo conseguía, cuando no le gustaba se deshacía de ello, cuando se ponía triste se concentraba en otras cosas y cuando se enfadaba simplemente las rompía; todo solía ser fácil. Pero en ese colegio, en ese lugar, a pesar de toda esa magia, nada era tan sencillo. Ni siquiera el poder conservar un estúpido anillo.

—Oye, Davis, ¿quieres parar un momento? ¡Davis! ¿Qué eres tú, una de esas debiluchas que cuando no pueden hacer algo sólo saben enfurruñarse? —le espetó Millicent, alcanzándola y sujetándola por la túnica para hacerla parar.

—¡Sí! —gritó Tracey, dando un tirón con el brazo para soltarse del agarre.

El silencio se apoderó del pasillo y ambas se miraron directamente a los ojos por primera vez. Tracey temió, muy en el fondo, que Bulstrode le soltara una bofetada por su arranque, pero la chica sólo sonrió con condescendencia; como si no sólo fuera físicamente más grande si no que además ya supiera, o al menos intuyera, que ella estaba teniendo una pataleta infantil.

—Tus ojos son del mismo color que las piedras —observó Millicent, ladeando la cabeza.

Tracey entrecerró los ojos, todo lo que tenía Bulstrode de grande lo tenía de rarita, ¿es que no podía encontrarse a nadie normal en ese colegio? Aunque por culpa de ese comentario Tracey se fijó en que la castaña tenía los ojos celestes, con las pestañas tupidas y largas; unos ojos que habrían sido preciosos de no tener esa permanente arruga en el entrecejo que se los achicaba. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿de verdad estaba pensado en lo mal que lucía esa niña sus ojos después de haberla llamado debilucha? ¿Y en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando asintió a esa pregunta?

—No soy debilucha, puede que me haya enfurruñado porque era el anillo de mi madre y lo he roto, pero no soy una debilucha. Ni soy infantil —aseveró, recobrando la compostura, o al menos se cruzo de brazos ufanamente para intentarlo.

—No te he llamado infantil. Y si lo hubiera hecho no sería algo malo porque sólo tenemos once años, ¿qué pretendes ser con esa edad? Mi madre dice que ya tendremos tiempo para no poder ser infantiles aunque queramos serlo, porque los adultos que se comportan como niños son ridículos y los niños sólo lo son una vez. ¿Quieres que te lo arregle o no?

La morena parpadeó, estupefacta, ¿de dónde diablos había salido esa niña?

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? —inquirió, recelosa. Tal vez fuera porque nada le estaba saliendo bien desde que llegó a ese colegio, o quizás se trataba de un mero instinto escondido en alguna parte de su subconsciente, pero sabía que las cosas no se solucionaban simplemente por las buenas, ni gratuitamente.

—Por que puedo hacerlo. Me gusta arreglar cosas, sobre todo las pequeñas y bonitas…

Tracey frunció el ceño al ver cómo la pequeña sonrisa que iba creciendo en la cara de Millicent al hablar de su afición desaparecía de pronto al elevar los ojos por encima de su cabeza, perdiendo todo atisbo del poco color que tenía en el rostro. Fugazmente se le pasó por la mente la frase de "ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma", pero aquello no tenía sentido porque ahora resultaba que éstos sí existían y no daban nada de miedo.

Aquella reflexión le acojonó bastante. Bulstrode no era como ella, había crecido en el mundo mágico, y si a Tracey no le daban miedo los fantasmas a pesar de no haber visto uno en su vida hasta que entró en el colegio, aquello que había paralizado a esa robusta chica debía ser realmente aterrador.

—¿Qué es? ¿Uno de esos monstruos del Bosque Prohibido? No entiendo por qué no está vallado o algo así si realmente hay bichos que pueden engullirte de un solo bocado o algo peor. ¿Qué clase de sistema de seguridad tiene en este estúpido colegio? ¿No se dan cuenta de que lo mismo que puede matarte ahí dentro puede salir y venir a por nosotros aquí? ¿Sabes repeler bichos? Tú te has criado entre magos debes saber cómo defenderte de las cosas, ¿no, Bulstrode? ¡Bulstrode reacciona! No quiero ser el mondadientes de ningún monstruo…

A medida que la verborrea histérica iba saliendo a trompicones de la boca de Tracey —efecto inmediato del nerviosismo por el silencio de su compañera—, sus manos revoleaban frenéticamente por los bolsillos del uniforme en busca de su varita. A pesar de ser plenamente consciente del hecho de que si hubiera cualquiera de las criaturas que se estaba imaginando detrás de su espalda, no iba poder hacer absolutamente nada por impedir convertirse en un aperitivo ¡porque no le habían enseñado a protegerse!

—¡Estúpido e inútil sistema de educación mágica! —exclamó, congelándose cuando oyó una especie de tintineo a su espalda.

—Coincido. Pero esa no es la forma más adecuada de expresarse para una señorita, Miss Davis —adoctrinó una voz gutural y espantosa detrás de ella.

A Tracey se le escapó el alma por la boca al oírlo. Una oleada de alivio inundó su sistema cuando oteó de reojo al Barón Sanguinario flotando a un metro de ella, sin ningún terrorífico monstruo asomándose por ninguno de los recovecos del pasillo. Las rodillas le fallaron momentáneamente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en retomar su respiración. Casi le da un puñetero colapso. ¡Casi se muere del susto por un simple fantasma!

—¡Debería darte vergüenza! —Acusó, golpeando el brazo de Millicent—. Casi consigues que me de un infarto, idiota. ¿Un fantasma? ¿¡Con todo lo grande que eres y te has puesto así por un fantasma?

Tracey manoteó un par de veces más a Millicent, descargando toda la adrenalina que se le había acumulado en apenas un minuto. Bulstrode no se defendió, ni siquiera hizo ademán de apartarse o empujarla —cosa que habría provocado que se estampara contra la pared, dada la diferencia de tamaños—, más bien lo contrario: agarró el antebrazo de Tracey y la atrajo hacia ella, como si fuera un escudo contra el fantasma.

La menuda chica lo flipó en colorines cuando la sintió temblar, tanto que ni siquiera se rió de la absurdez de intentar "cubrirse" con ella, no sólo porque apenas le llegase a los hombros y sobresalía claramente a su espalda, si no porque los fantasmas no podían hacerle daño, aunque quisieran, no tenían _materia_ para hacerlo. Hasta ella, que debería ser quién más miedo sintiera por ellos, lo sabía.

—Barón, mis disculpas, pero está aterrando a mi compañera y temo que se haga pis sobre mi túnica. Además me está cortando la circulación de las manos. ¿Podríamos divagar sobre lo mal que va este colegio otro día? —invitó, sonriendo con cierto esfuerzo al fantasma y luchando contra las ganas de soltarse del agarre de Bulstrode, iba a ser una pérdida de energías.

El Baron Sanguinario emitió una espeluznante sonrisa de satisfacción, pero asintió con la cabeza y atravesó el techo. Tracey se mantuvo inmóvil, aún cuando Millicent apoyó la frente en su nuca y respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de serenarse.

—Tampoco tenías por qué decirle que me iba a hacer pis —refunfuñó, soltándola lentamente.

—¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que no ibas ha hacértelo? Era eso o que te desmayabas. Lo del pis, aunque más repugnante, es mejor para su orgullo. Le gusta ser consciente de que aún infunde respeto.

—¿Tú hablas con él? De todos los fantasmas que hay en el colegio, el Barón da miedo incluso a los mayores de nuestra Casa, dicen que fue un mercenario al servicio de la Corona y que mató a tanta gente que por eso está aquí: no le dejan _irse_ —cuchicheó, mirando disimuladamente por todo el pasillo como si le estuviera dando información confidencial, o tal vez simplemente le preocupaba que apareciera de nuevo.

—Puede ser —asintió Tracey, encogiéndose de hombros, como si el hecho de que el rumor fuese verdad no le impresionara en absoluto, la verdad era que no le importaba—. No le gusta hablar de lo que hizo en vida, y nadie sabe bien qué pasa cuando te mueres, ni siquiera ellos. ¿Por eso te da miedo?

Millicent cabeceó, reticente a contestar a la pregunta. Emprendió la marcha, y esta vez fue Tracey quien tuvo que correr para tratar de alcanzarla.

—Oye, ¿no eras tú quien hace un minuto me reñía porque "los niños tienen que ser infantiles"? Es un poco estúpido que intentes ocultarlo después de que me usaras de escudo, prometo no burlarme… mucho.

Bulstrode gruñó ante la puntualización de la promesa, aún así se detuvo y volvió a enseñarle el anillo.

—Si te lo arreglo, jamás de los jamases, aunque te sometan a tortura, se lo contarás a alguien. Ni te burlarás de ello —negoció.

Tracey sonrió, en parte porque estaba apunto de cubrir su curiosidad, por otra porque por fin parecía que estaban hablado el mismo idioma: negocios. Habiéndose criado con un "tiburón" de las finanzas como padre, toda la perspectiva de Tracey recaía bajo es permisa.

—Puedo mantener el secreto a cambio del anillo; si de verdad puedes arreglarlo, claro. Sin embargo, podré burlarme de tu pánico por los no-muertos, o sí-muertos-pero-no-idos o como quiera que se catalogue a los fantasmas, si la ocasión lo amerita y estamos en privado. El día que descubras un secreto mío, estará bajo la misma cláusula, ¿hecho? —ofreció, tendiendo la mano a Bulstrode.

No iba a admitirlo, pero se sentía muy pegada de sí misma por haber conseguido decir todo eso sin que se le trabara la lengua ni una sola vez.

—No estoy muy segura de lo de la cláusula, pero por supuesto que puedo arreglarte el anillo —asintió Millicent, apretando la mano tendida de Tracey con más suavidad de lo que la chica esperaba.

Caminaron en silencio, y no fue hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras, después de cerciorarse por enésima vez de que no había nadie —o nada— acechándolas, que Bulstrode se sentó en uno de los sobresalientes de la piedra, entre dos antorchas.

—Me gusta arreglar cosas. Cuanto más pequeñas y complicadas sean, más me gusta. Siempre me ha gustado reparar mis juguetes, aunque pudiese comprarme otros, a veces incluso los rompía yo misma para arreglarlos porque me entretenía más que jugar con ellos.

Tracey alzó las cejas, no comprendía el punto, ni sabía qué diablos tenía que ver aquello con lo de los fantasmas, pero se encandiló con la serenidad que desprendía la chica al hablar de ello.

—En realidad, hasta llegar al colegio, nunca había visto a un fantasma. No son tan comunes como crees. No sé qué son los fantasmas, pero sé que están rotos, son _algo_ roto que no puede arreglarse. Las cosas que no pueden arreglarse me frustran, no entiendo por qué siguen aquí. Y eso me asusta.

Se quedaron en silencio, y Millicent levantó la vista para mirar a la otra por debajo del flequillo, pensando si sería ese el momento en el que se burlaría de ella. Pero Tracey no se burló, lo consideraba cómico, sí: una chica tan grande con un miedo tan absurdo, un temor que, a pesar de ser más pequeña, más infantil y menos experimentada con el mundo mágico, ella no poseía.

—Es lógico —se limitó a decir.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió, algo insegura.

Tracey asintió, sonriendo. Tal vez no sólo había conseguido a alguien que le arreglara el anillo —y ahorrado el momento de angustia cuando descubriera que lo había perdido—, puede que hubiese encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el rato. Aunque fuera una enorme chica con miedo a los fantasmas.

* * *

><p>Siete mil siglos y un lustro después, he aquí el segundo capítuloviñeta. Por supuesto, el mismo no está para nada a la altura de tanta espera, pero ya os lo advertí en la nota del primero: mi sentido de la constancia me viene defectuoso de fábrica. Lo he mandado a arreglar, pero creo que la garantía está caducada.

El caso es que otro de los "problemas" de la tardanza (al margen de esa mala bruja conocida como responsabilidades) es que los dos/tres primeros años de la saga son, hablando en plata, un soberano coñazo (pocas cosas divertidas pueden hacer con esa edad sin caer en el despropósito, ante todo hay que ser coherentes). Pero por suerte serán pocos, una viñeta más (que ya está algo más que a medias) y cerramos el primer año, son viñetas introductorias antes de entrar en el jugoso País de la Depravación.

Sin más, gracias a los que lo leyeron y a los que lo leerán. Seguro que encontráis el botón de Reviews antes de que yo averigüe cómo contestaros.

Be free. Dixit.


	3. Victoria

**Disclaimer:**Seamos francos, si Harry Potter me perteneciera nunca habría sido un libro para niños, de hecho, ni siquiera se llamaría Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>And it's peaceful in the deep,<em>

_Cathedral where you cannot breathe,_

_No need to pray, no need to speak_

_Now I am under._

Never let me go – Florence and The Machine.

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria.<strong>

No lo entendía. Miraba hacía arriba, a los estandartes que se movían sin aire, de ese rojo que desentonaba tanto por debajo del azul del cielo nocturno y ese dorado que trataba de eclipsar el brillo de las auténticas estrellas. Al frente: los gritos, los aplausos, los aullidos de júbilo y el inmenso regodeo de alegría de las tres Casas restantes. No podía entenderlo.

Una vez, cuando era muy, muy pequeña, tenía una vecina con una muñeca de trapo. Tracey tenía muñecas mucho más bonitas, casi de todas clases y de todas partes del mundo, pero ella quería esa simple muñeca de trapo, a pesar de estar un tanto ajada ya por el traqueteo al que la sometía su dueña. Trató de intercambiarla, darle a esa niña de la que ya ni recordaba el nombre o su rostro una de sus muñecas más valiosas por aquella de trapo; la niña aceptó y, a pesar de que la muñeca que le había dado era mucho más bonita y cara que aquella, estuvo inmensamente feliz jugando con ella. Pero cuando cayó la noche, justo cuando ya se estaba yendo a la cama con su _nueva_ muñeca, la madre de aquella niña se presentó en su casa y exigió que se la devolviera, acusándola de haberla robado.

Tracey no lloró, ni siquiera trató de contar la verdad y decir que no la había robado, que sabía que robar estaba mal y que le había dado a cambio una de sus muñecas, aquella que su abuelo le había traído de su viaje a Suecia. Simplemente se quedó quieta, dejando que aquella mujer le arrebatara la muñeca de trapo de las manos y que toda su familia la regañara y castigara por algo que no había hecho.

No estaba segura de cuándo fue aquello, pero esa noche se sentía exactamente igual: confusa, decepcionada, aislada. Miró al fondo del Gran Comedor, el orgulloso brillo azul sobre las gafas de media luna, la media sonrisa satisfecha entre las miles de arrugas. Se mordió los labios y se apretó la tripa, tratando de paliar la comezón de su estómago. ¿Por qué estaba toda esa gente tan feliz? ¿Por qué no lo habían estado cuando hacía diez minutos el verde y plata brillaba sobre sus cabezas?

—Larguémonos de aquí —escuchó decir a una de las chicas de segundo, antes de levantarse y emprender la marcha junto a otros miembros de su casa.

Tracey miró a Millicent, que aún mantenía la vista sobre los estandartes, le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para levantarse. Las dos niñas arrastraron los pies de camino a su Sala Común, en completo silencio, escuchando la algarabía de fondo llenar los pasillos.

—La hundí —dijo de pronto, apretando la mano que Millicent aún le sostenía—. Nunca he robado nada en mi vida, pero me castigaron cuando creyeron que lo hice. Esa muñeca me pertenecía, la había intercambiado, era mía, pero me obligaron a devolverla y me castigaron. Así que cuando pude volver al parque y vi a esa niña jugando con esa estúpida muñeca… la hundí en el estanque.

—¿A la niña? —El tono de Millicent rozaba entre el espanto y la morbosa curiosidad.

Tracey la miró de inmediato, casi más sorprendida que ella por semejante pregunta. Millicent alzó las cejas ante su silencio, y Tracey se vio de pronto explotando en una súbita carcajada. No debía verle la gracia, la pregunta de Millicent dejaba implícita la velada insinuación de que ella podría haber hecho algo realmente horrible, algo monstruoso por una mera muñeca. Pero no podía dejar de reírse.

—He de suponer que hundiste a la muñeca, o eso, o voy a tener que pedirle al Director que me cambie de cuarto. No quiero que me acuchilles un día mientras duermo —indicó Millicent, palmeando suavemente la espalda de Tracey cuando empezó a ponerse roja por el ataque de risa.

Sin embargo, más que aplacar la gracia, consiguió que aumentara de intensidad y volumen, viéndose contagiada por la misma aunque intentara morderse los labios. Millicent había tomado la decisión de mostrarse cabreada por lo que acababa de suceder en el Gran Comedor, pero el aleteo histérico de las manos de Tracey intentando conseguir algo de aire mientras se descojonaba resultaba hilarante.

Ninguna de las dos niñas era consciente de por qué aquello les resultaba tan gracioso, de cómo podían reírse tan alegremente cuando una parte de su interior se emponzoñaba ante la desilusión y la injusticia, pero lo hacían: se reían abierta y escandalosamente, trastabillando por los pasillos incapaces de mantener el equilibrio entre las carcajadas. Tampoco sabían que lo que había ocurrido aquella noche iba a dejar una marca, una de aquellas que por mucho tiempo que pasase seguiría escociendo, que aquello que sentían al fondo de sus gargantas —ese sabor empalagosamente ácido que oscurecía sus risas— era el principio de la devastadora y absoluta certeza de que estaban solas. Y cuando atravesaron la entrada oculta a su Sala Común, recibiendo ese olor ocre y almizclado, ese zumbido siseante que armaban el resto de Slytherin ahí congregados, lo sintieron hasta los huesos.

Nadie en el Gran Comedor se había molestado en fingir un mínimo de alegría cuando Slytherin encabezaba la Copa de las Casas. Todos habían aplaudido y celebrado cuando el Director les había robado su premio. Tracey no lo entendía, tal vez fueran celos, como oía aseverar a una de las chicas de cuarto quitándole importancia al hecho con una mano antes de alzar la otra y terminarse el contenido de su copa; quizás la alegría de los otros alumnos no se debía a que Gryffindor ganara, si no precisamente a que su victoria significaba la derrota de las serpientes, como le había dicho Nott a Greengrass en la mesa. Ninguna de esas razones aplacaba la turbación de Tracey, pero cuando alzó la vista y vio la pancarta colgada de lado a lado de la Sala: «Por la victoria de Slytherin» —con un gran tachón en "la victoria de"— dejó de importarle.

Puede que todo aquello no tuviera el más mínimo sentido, que toda esa celebración y risas hubieran estado mejor si no les hubieran robado el premio; y sin embargo ahí estaban: alzando las copas, bromeando en los sofás, picándose a juegos y apuestas absurdas desde las mesas. Un par de chicos irrumpieron en la Sala cargando cajas llenas de botellitas que no le dejaron probar bajo la mirada reprobatoria del Prefecto y un guiño cómplice ante la promesa de que en dos años más lo haría hasta hartarse. Un barullo de carcajadas y palmadas en la espalda...

—Están como cabras —se rió, saltando a un lado cuando una chica de cuarto escupió todo el líquido que llevaba en la boca sobre un compañero cuando la hicieron reír. —¿Por qué no están enfadados tras lo que nos han hecho?

—Lo están, puede que incluso más de lo que lo estamos nosotras —contestó Millicent, sacudiendo la cabeza para rechazar un vaso lleno de una sustancia verdosa que uno de los mayores le ofrecía, y que acabó en las manos de Tracey antes de que se diera cuenta.

—¿Y por qué montan una fiesta, entonces? —Inquirió, haciendo muecas de asco con el primer buche. Sabía a rayos, pero lo apuró hasta el fondo antes de que el Prefecto se diera cuenta.

—Ahí fuera puede que todos seamos unos perdedores, pero aquí abajo, entre nosotros, seguimos siendo los auténticos ganadores. Nadie puede robarnos eso.

Tracey miró a Millicent, a veces le costaba enfocar la imagen de esa niña con los pensamientos que soltaba, pero aquello apaciguó su estómago, haciéndola sonreír. Seguía sin entender por qué les habían hecho eso, pero ya no le importaba, ahora celebraban algo aún mejor: ser quienes eran, aunque a nadie más le importara, porque nadie podía quitárselo.

* * *

><p>Y con esta viñeta cerramos el primer año.<p>

Mención ultra-mega(chachi-que-te-peinas) especial a **Eme**(moncia) dado que fue con ella con quien la elucubré. Al principio pensaba cerrar el curso en la viñeta anterior, cosa que no me convencía pero no sabía de qué otra forma cerrarlo. Tenía mis reparos de meterme con este momento de ultraje para que no se me viera escandalosamente el plumero, pero la puffy-lerda me convenció de que no engañaba a nadie y, qué coño, los Slytherin se merecen la patada en culo a Potter por esa mirada de recochineo que cerraba la escena en el libro.

En la siguiente ya entramos en el Año del Basilisco, que también será cortito pero habrá más interactuación con los otros miembros de la Casa; la toma de contacto oficial con los cachondos Higgs y Pucey. Lo estáis deseando, lo sé, yo también lo hago.

PD. Disculpad las faltas orcográficas de la viñeta anterior, cuando le doy a editar el texto me sale corregido pero en la puñetera publicación tal cual… What the fuck? El caso es que no sé cómo arreglarlo. En cuanto a esta escena, sin exagerar, la he revisado hasta que casi he podido dictarla de memoria, pero seguro que se me han escapado más atentados contra los ojos, bienvenidas los tirones de oreja y los consejos de cómo solucionar lo del editor.

Be free. Dixit.


	4. Habilidades

**Disclaimer: **Seamos francos, si Harry Potter me perteneciera nunca habría sido un libro para niños, de hecho, ni siquiera se llamaría Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Habilidades.<strong>

Inspiró hondo y dejó salir el aire en un lánguido suspiro, contemplando el desagradable deslizar de un Grindylow entre las algas al acecho de un pez no menos feo que intentaba no convertirse en su almuerzo. Hizo una mueca cuando el demonio verde lo atrapó entre sus largos dedos y entrecerró los ojos, con una mezcla de repulsión y morbosa fascinación, cuando el bicho lo devoró en cuestión de segundos.

—Que aproveche —susurró, casi inconscientemente, al ver las burbujas de aire salir de las fauces del Grindylow al terminar de comer.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la roca que formaba la ventana y pasó la vista por la Sala Común: Harper y Vaisey, dos de los nuevos, estaban tirados en el suelo inmersos en una batalla de snap explosivo; los sofás, principalmente los que estaban cerca de la chimenea, eran dominio de los mayores, con la mitad del equipo de Quidditch repanchingados en ellos comentando los puntos a reforzar en el próximo entrenamiento. Sonrió con algo de malicia al ver a Malfoy relegado a sentarse en el brazo de un sillón, cuyas sugerencias caían en el vacío de la conversación.

No iba a negarlo, le satisfacía que el rubio no obtuviera la atención que tan pomposamente había alardeado cuando entró en el equipo. Y, a pesar de que ese deporte no le llamaba en absoluto, sentía cierta comezón de orgullo al saber que no bastaba con _comprarse_ un puesto, si quería tener la relevancia de la que presumía entre los mayores tendría que ganárselo en el campo, como todos los demás. Aunque por desgracia para la tirria que le tenía, al parecer el chico no era malo en el juego.

Volvió a suspirar, de nuevo con el escrutinio de la Sala, observando a Nott leyendo en una mesa alejada, con Greengrass a su lado, en completo y absoluto silencio… hasta la llegada de Parkinson y Zabini. Tracey no terminaba de entender cómo podían funcionar como grupo siendo tan distintos, claro que ella y Millicent tampoco es que tuvieran mucho en común. Suponía, tras reflexionarlo durante el verano, que las relaciones en Slytherin tal vez iban un paso más allá que las del resto.

Saltó del alfeizar de la ventana y emprendió el rumbo hacia la salida, sin estar muy segura de a dónde iría a continuación. Los fines de semana en aquel colegio eran los días más aburridos de toda la semana, y teniendo en cuenta que entre la misma se pasaba las horas entre clases y deberes, el nivel de ocio dejaba mucho que desear.

Su abuelo prácticamente se había reído en su cara cuando le reclamó el engaño sufrido, todo lo que no le gustaba de aquel colegio y las pocas ganas que tenía de volver a él ese año. Su risa se apagó lentamente cuando le contó, además, lo ocurrido durante el Banquete de Despedida. Un par de días después del berrinche su abuelo la despertó y la arrastró hacia el establo, donde la obsequió con un Aethonan, comprado y adiestrado por la mismísima Laurentia Fletwock.

No había más motivos para ese regalo que la compensación por su enfurruñamiento, Tracey era totalmente consciente de que con ese caballo trataba de comprar su entusiasmo nuevamente, y lo consiguió. Al fin y al cabo ella llevaba queriendo un caballo desde que tenía memoria, y éste encima era uno capaz de volar, ¿qué niña de casi doce años no habría saltado feliz y jurado que su abuelo era el mejor del mundo mundial después de aquello?

—Millicent —se autocontestó al pensamiento, con un asomo de sonrisa en las comisuras mientras vagabundeaba por los pasillos.

La hija única de los Bulstrode se había negado en redondo a montarse con ella en el caballo, había admitido que era un ejemplar maravilloso, pero ni loca se subiría a él para echar a volar. Ese verano había descubierto otra de las fobias de su compañera: separar los pies del suelo. A una parte de ella le parecía divertido, la otra aún no entendía cómo había acabado teniendo por amiga a una bruja a la que le daban miedo los fantasmas y volar.

Necesitaba con urgencia un nuevo pasatiempo, Millicent le gustaba, la chica tenía una capacidad de razón y lógica que las mantenía hasta las tantas hablando; Tracey no lo admitiría, pero era consciente de que su compañera le hacía pensar más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Y aunque también disfrutaba de los ratos en silencio, e incluso cuando discutían por tonterías, había un hueco en ella que necesitaba ser llenado. Tracey necesitaba algo más, pero no tenía ni remota idea de qué era.

Siguió a un grupo de Hufflepuff hasta la biblioteca, por el mero hecho de resultarle curiosa la forma en que éstos se movían por el colegio: siempre en grupo, todos a una, estudiaban en grupo, se movían en grupo, se sentaban todos juntos en clase… No todos, claro, pero la mayoría de los que tenían un tejón bordado en la túnica le recordaban a una manada de ratoncillos temerosos de quedarse solos en algún momento. Y a pesar de aquello pasaban ligeramente desapercibidos por la falta de ruido que hacían, no como los Gryffindors.

Los leones tenían una idiosincrasia particular y, en opinión de Tracey, sobradamente escandalosa. Se movían en grupos de dos a tres repartidos por los pasillos, hablando a gritos los unos a los otros, llamándose con aspavientos de los brazos, siendo capaces de llenar el ancho de un pasillo como si les perteneciera... o estampando coches voladores contra árboles. Tracey aún les guardaba un ligero rencor por lo del año pasado, y el hecho de que pareciera imposible para un Gryffindor el tratar de no llamar la atención no ayudaba a ignorarlos.

Sus favoritos eran los Ravenclaw, obviando a su casa, por supuesto. Pero es que ese colectivo de niños no podía ser más estrambótico. No eran tan afines a moverse en grupo, pero se notaba la presencia de uno sólo de ellos aunque no abriera la boca, todos tenían un algo diferente, ya fuera la vestimenta, la forma de moverse, la de hablar… e incluso la de mirar. Siempre había algo, por muy iguales al resto que parecieran, que los destacaba.

Se plantó en medio de la biblioteca, oteando a su alrededor sin ser consciente de qué estaba buscando. Su abuelo había conseguido sonsacarle al menos una cosa que le gustaba del colegio: la biblioteca. La inmensa y hechizante biblioteca, con ese singular olor a polvo, a cuero viejo, a celulosa gastada, a tinta; ese sonido del raspar de pergaminos y pasar de hojas, de cuchicheos. La infinidad de colores y la sensación de perpetua imperturbabilidad. Todo aquello le había atrapado como la luz a una polilla, incapaz de negarse a su encanto, de ocultar que la había hechizado como ningún otro lugar en el mundo.

Conforme paseaba por las estanterías recordó la promesa de su abuelo: la grandeza de Hogwarts no está en el colegio, si no en lo que vives con él. Tracey se había mostrado escéptica, pero no pudo reclamarle nada más cuando el hombre zanjó el tema con un «si esperas que las cosas vengan a ti, no obtendrás nada, tienes que hacerlas llegar». El problema era que Tracey no sabía qué era lo quería, hasta que lo vio al hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a una pareja de Gryffindors:

Uno de los miembros de su casa, Higgs creía recordar, de cuarto curso, sentado en una de las largas mesas transversales del fondo. Lo más reciente que recordaba de él eran los gritos que le dirigió a Flint en plena Sala Común cuando se enteró de que iban a sustituirle por Malfoy hacía un par de días. Hasta ese momento jamás había visto al chico sin su sonrisa perezosa y esa expresión de que todo era un juego, desde entonces el cabreo había bajado de intensidad, pero seguía palpablemente molesto.

Se dirigió hasta la mesa a saltitos, contenta por saber por fin qué quería: a Higgs, un pase directo al mundo de los mayores, a esa visión que la hizo quedarse en el colegio la noche en que planeaba fugarse, a una diversión que sabía que era poco adecuada para su edad y difícil de conseguir, pero que ahora que lo había descubierto la deseaba con todas sus ganas. Respiró hondo y dejó los saltitos cuando estuvo a un par de pasos, tratando de tragarse esa abrasiva impaciencia que burbujeaba en su estómago.

Los ojos verdes del chico se elevaron del pergamino hasta la altura de su corbata cuando notó su presencia, desfrunciendo el ceño y volviendo a su tarea sin haberla mirado directamente a la cara. No dijo nada mientras Tracey se sentaba frente él. Los Slytherin tampoco eran afines a ir en grandes grupos, mucho menos a formar escándalos por los pasillos, pero al contrario que los Ravenclaw, sí que era común ver a miembros menores cerca de los mayores. De hecho, había un par de Slytherin de séptimo a dos mesas de distancia.

Su Casa parecía tener una idiosincrasia aún más particular que la del resto: Higgs estaba cabreado con Flint, pero seguía caminando con él y el resto de su ex equipo como si nada por el colegio; eran en su mayoría individualistas, pero allá donde había un Slytherin sólo tenía que mirar a su alrededor para ver a otros. Todos iban a su aire y pocas veces veía interacción directa entre miembros de diferentes grupos dentro de la Sala Común, pero rara vez se quedaban solos estando fuera. Ella misma lo había hecho inconscientemente: en el momento en que otro grupo de Slytherin se marchaba de la biblioteca, Tracey y Millicent habían recogido sus cosas también.

Se suponía que hasta tercero no podía asistir a las fiestas, pero no le habían faltado guiños cómplices y ofrecimiento de bebidas a escondidas. Dudaba que a toda su Casa les gustara el Quidditch, pero el sentimiento de derrota o de victoria se hacía permeable por todos sus miembros durante días. A ella misma le habían tomado el pelo y gastado bromas, pero recordaba con claridad reconfortante cómo Gray y Montague habían apaciguado la ira de Flint cuando Harper lo tiñó de verde _sin querer;_ y cómo éste había amedrentado a un Ravenclaw mayor cuando el mismo crío había repetido la jugada y casi le parten la cara por ello.

Era infinitamente curiosa la forma en que los miembros de su Casa sacaban pecho y reclamaban airados cuando les caía alguna bronca por parte de los demás, pero se dejaban dar collejas y órdenes por los suyos. O cómo espantaban a los que perturbaban su tranquilidad, pero sólo debían ver el color de su corbata para dejarles sentarse a su lado en la biblioteca. Aún y cuando no hubiesen compartido palabra nunca. Como ella con Higgs.

Antes de darse cuenta, había rellenado medio pergamino —que le había cogido a Higgs sin permiso, igual que una de sus plumas— por el simple hecho de hacer algo con las manos para aplacar su impaciencia. Frunció el ceño al ver que se le resistía la caligrafía del chico en algunas de las letras, y ni corta ni perezosa alargó la mano para coger uno de sus pergaminos acabados y tenerlo más cerca para copiarlo.

Higgs dejó su pluma aún lado, con el desconcierto pintado en la cara, y apoyó la frente en tres de sus dedos para ver qué narices hacía.

—¿Cómo diablos haces esa erre tan rara? —se quejó Tracey al ver que esa era la letra culpable de que lo que copiaba no le saliera exacto a lo que Higgs había escrito.

El chico arqueó la ceja y atrajo el pergamino de Tracey para mirarlo con más detenimiento, alzándolas con sorpresa al reconocer su letra casi por completo. Aplanó el papel sobre la mesa y, volviendo a coger su pluma, escribió un par de erres más, una mayúscula y otra minúscula.

—¡Claro! —Exclamó Tracey, contenta por ver el fallo—. Es que tú coges la pluma de forma muy rara. Normal que la letra te salga toda doblada y tus erres sean tan… amorfas.

Tracey recogió el pergamino y emuló la forma que tenía Higgs de coger la pluma, repitió algunas frases y sonrió satisfecha cuando por fin le salió en condiciones.

—¿Y tú cómo puedes calcarme la letra? —cuestionó el chico, con un asomo de su sonrisa perezosa y un brillo que Tracey no supo definir en los ojos, pero que le indicó que estaba cerca de tener lo que quería.

—Me he pasado muchas horas en la oficina de mi padre, ahí no hay mucho para entretenerme así que cogí la costumbre de empezar a copiar los papeles que veía sueltos— explicó, irguiéndose en el asiento como había visto hacer a su padre cuando quería que otros le vendieran algo que él fingía que no le interesaba.

—¿Y puedes calcar cualquier letra? —inquirió otra vez, haciendo que Tracey pusiera nombre por fin a ese brillo: interés lucrativo. Se lo había visto a su padre tantas veces…

—En realidad, puedo conseguir cualquier cosa que quiera —aseveró, dejando salir esa parte pagada de sí misma a la superficie. Higgs arqueó las cejas con escepticismo, y Tracey tuvo que pisarse un pie para mantener la expresión y no sonreír—. Por ejemplo, puedo conseguir que vuelvas a reírte, desde que Malfoy hizo que te echaran no has vuelto a hacerlo.

Higgs se reclinó en el asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró directamente. Tracey se mordió el labio, no la había echado, la estaba retando a intentarlo, ¡ya casi lo tenía! El entusiasmo se le vino abajo al pensar en la inmensa estupidez que había dicho, ¿y ahora cómo conseguía que éste se riera? ¡Si no era ni remotamente graciosa!

—A mí también me cae mal Malfoy, por cierto —dijo, tratando de ganar tiempo—. ¿Cómo te llamabas?

—Terence Higgs —contestó, seco, arqueando de nuevo la ceja y empezando a impacientarse.

Inspiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, acongojada, la había cagado. De pronto se le ocurrió, era una idiotez, una tremenda y absoluta memez. La haría quedar como una imbécil, pero era tan ridículo que tal vez… Se irguió, carraspeó y sacó la lengua, al principio en forma de U y al final consiguió tocarse la punta de la nariz con ella. Por mucho que lo intentara, no fue capaz de evitar el bizqueo pertinente.

Terence alzó la mano lentamente hasta cubrirse los ojos con ella, Tracey se mordió los labios y estuvo apunto de salir corriendo por el ataque de vergüenza, pero recordó lo que le había dicho su abuelo y se mantuvo clavada en el sitio; si no lo conseguía, lo volvería a intentar, pero tenía que ganarse a Terence como fuera. Para su suerte, entrevió el movimiento en el pecho del chico y vio cómo negaba con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior que tenía estirado en una sonrisa.

—¡Te estás riendo! —señaló, aliviada, con cierto matiz de acusación infantil.

El chico la miró entre los dedos y acabó por reírse de verdad, agachando la cabeza hasta recostarse en la mesa. Tracey se rió también, aunque lo suyo era más una risa nerviosa producto de todo lo que había sentido en menos de veinte minutos. Se relajó por completo y suspiró contenta, había quedado como una imbécil, pero lo tenía, eso era lo importante.

Después de unos minutos, Higgs apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos y la miró, de nuevo con esa sonrisa perezosa bailando en las comisuras y esa expresión relajada de que nada podía perturbarle.

—Y dime, chica capaz de tocarse la nariz con la lengua, ¿has pensado alguna vez lo mucho que podrías ganar con tu habilidad? —inquirió, para luego cerrar los ojos y reprimir una sonrisa, carraspeando—. La de la lengua no, esa ya la usarás cuando seas mayor, la de copiar la caligrafía de la gente.

Tracey se quedó en silencio, no entendía lo de la lengua, y tampoco había pensado nunca en qué beneficios podría traerle el ser capaz de imitar la letra de otras personas, así que negó con la cabeza y contempló cómo la sonrisa de Terence se aumentaba hasta rallar lo obsceno.

—Vamos a comer algo —imperó el chico, levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.

—Pero aún falta una hora para que abran el Gran Comedor.

—Tengo mucho que enseñarte, pequeña serpiente, empezando con cómo entrar a las cocinas —contestó, palmeando su cabeza mientras la guiaba por los pasillos.

* * *

><p>Esta vez no me enrollo mucho: esta escena llevaba eones en mi cabeza, cierto es que he modificado algunas cosas pero la esencia en sí es la misma. Puede parecer un comienzo simple, burdo incluso, pero como Tracey ha descubierto: las relaciones entre Slytherins siempre van un paso más allá.<p>

Espero que lo poco que se ha visto de Terence os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, más que nada porque sino acabaréis hartos de él de todo lo que saldrá más adelante.


	5. Hadas Malignas

**Disclaimer: **Seamos francos, si Harry Potter me perteneciera nunca habría sido un libro para niños, de hecho, ni siquiera se llamaría Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>I'm looking through a hole in the sky<em>

_i'm seeing nowhere through the eyes of a lie_

_i'm getting closer to the end of the line_

_i'm living easy where the sun doesn't shine._

Black Sabbath – Hole in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Hadas malignas.<strong>

—Hay una razón por la que los menores de tercero no pueden bajar a las fiestas —indicó Millicent por millonésima vez, respirando hondo para cargarse de paciencia—. De hecho, ni siquiera está permitido que montemos fiestas en la Sala Común, ¿cómo pueden tener ganas de hacerla con lo que ha pasado esta noche? —inquirió, tratando de afrontar una nueva línea de ataque que aplacara la "brillante" idea de su compañera.

Tracey dejó de mirarse en el espejo de Greengrass, chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación antes de sacarse la blusa por la cabeza y arrodillarse frente a su baúl para rebuscar un nuevo atuendo.

—Es Halloween, en Halloween se montan fiestas y se gastan bromas: algún memo habrá considerado la monda hechizar a esa gata y pintarrajear una estupidez para meter miedo. El mismo Dumbledore dijo que la gata estaba petrificada, no muerta, todo es una broma. Los mayores lo habrán deducido (si es que no es cosa de alguno de ellos) y por eso siguen con la idea de celebrarlo porque esa es la gracia de las fiestas: celebrarlas. ¿Qué te parece este vestido? —inquirió Tracey, sacándolo del baúl y extendiéndolo sobre sí misma para mirarse en el espejo.

—Te queda corto —opinó Berenice Moon, sentada en su cama, dejando de fingir que no le interesaba la conversación de sus otras dos compañeras—. ¿De verdad vais a colaros en la fiesta?

—No/Sí —contestaron con rotundidez Millicent y Tracey, respectivamente, para después mirarse con hastío ante la cabezonería de la otra.

Tracey se despojó de los pantalones y se probó el vestido a pesar del comentario de Moon, Millicent se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con desgana. Las tres chicas estaban solas en su cuarto, Parkinson y Greengrass estarían en el de los chicos, puesto que no las habían visto desde la cena y lo sucedido en el pasillo.

—Pásame la varita —pidió Tracey a Millicent, sacándose el vestido y estirándolo sobre la cama.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a evadir al Prefecto cuando nos vea en la Sala? —inquirió la morena, estirándose para darle lo que le había pedido.

—Terence me ha prometido que para cuando bajemos se habrá encargado de mermar su sentido común y "responsable", del resto ya me encargo yo —desestimó la chica, oscureciendo el color del vestido hasta que quedó negro, con destellitos plateados en el encaje del pecho y los hombros, antes de acampanar las mangas. Lo alzó al aire y lo escrutó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de ir? Sólo falta un año para que podamos bajar sin problemas. Ese Higgs te está robando la infancia —acusó Bulstrode, con un mohín de desaprobación. Sentía que había repetido esa frase demasiadas veces y, como con todas sus antecesoras, ni siquiera se molestó en darle una respuesta.

Tracey se puso el vestido y se alzó de puntillas para verse en el espejo, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma para contemplarse por todos los ángulos. Una vez que quedó satisfecha, se volvió hacia Millicent y le cogió las manos, logrando que la morena bufara aún antes de usar su expresión de huérfana desvalida en su contra.

—Eso no funciona conmigo —rezongó, soltándose del agarre.

Ambas chicas se miraron con fijeza durante un segundo, para que al final, Tracey se encogiera de hombros y optara por ser directa:

—¿Qué gracia tiene tener que esperar por algo que podemos tener esta misma noche? Es mucho más divertido cuando se supone que no debemos estar ahí. Parkinson y Greengrass ya se han emborrachado una vez y siguen vivas, y nosotras tenemos los remedios de Terence para paliar los efectos al día siguiente. Vamos, cámbiate y bajemos de una vez.

—No pienso cambiarme —se negó la morena, cruzándose de brazos.

Tracey sonrió, una de esas sonrisas anchas que le marcaba las mejillas, borraba los hoyuelos y mostraba toda la hilera de dientes. Millicent chasqueó la lengua, inconscientemente había admitido que a pesar de todo bajaría. La observó ponerse una diadema en el pelo y enfundar los pies en las botas, antes de girarse a mirar a Moon.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir con nosotras? Al final te tomarán por esquirol con tanto juntarte con miembros de otras Casas e ignorar a los de la tuya —indicó, paseándose hasta llegar a su cama y apoyarse en uno de los postes del dosel.

—¿Y tener que aguantar a esa manada de gorilas en su estado de alcohólicos y vete-a-saber-qué otras cosas se habrán metido? Paso, gracias —rechazó la chica, colocándose bien las gafas y dejando su libro en la mesita de noche—. Pueden pensar lo que quieran.

Tracey hizo un mohín con los labios, si bajaba a solas con Millicent ésta no se despegaría de ella y le estaría recriminando todo lo que tratara de hacer, y así no había quien disfrutara de la fiesta. Moon no le caía especialmente en gracia, se creía superior por todas esas pamplinas de ser una verdadera señorita que apunto estuvo de ir al mejor colegio mágico de señoritas: Beuxbatons, o cómo leches se llamara. Ella ya había estado en colegios de señoritas, y eran un coñazo.

Necesitaba que Moon bajara con ellas, así Millicent trataría de huir de ella y acabaría haciendo lo mismo que Tracey. O al menos, si no cedía, se quedaría con Moon y ambas la desaprobarían desde lejos. También iba a necesitar a alguien que la ayudara a subir las escaleras, no quería acabar dormida en los sofás. Terence ya le había advertido de _todo_ lo que podía pasar en aquella fiesta, y aunque estaba deseosa de probarlo, era consciente de que necesitaba el sentido común —y desfasado— de esas dos para sobrevivir a su primera incursión al mundo de las reglas rotas.

—No tienes por qué tratar con ellos si no quieres, además, dudo mucho que se fijen en nosotras, sólo somos crías de segundo. Piensa que, si ya te tienen vista ahora, no serás novedad el año que viene y no irán a por ti…

—Tampoco tengo interés en ir el año que viene, ni el siguiente.

Tracey cerró los ojos, inspirando hondo y guardándose los siseos de "niña repelente y antisocial" para sus adentros. En lugar de aquello, sonrió de nuevo y se tendió en la cama a su lado, acodando el brazo sobre la almohada y apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

—Alguna vez tendrás que salir de este cuarto o te saldrán hongos. Despierta de una vez: no has acabado en el colegio de tus sueños, ¿y qué? Yo tampoco lo he hecho, y aún nos quedan seis años aquí, ¿quieres completarlos siendo una paria? —ronroneó. Se sentó en la cama y la miró con una suave condescendencia, deslizando la mano por su cara para colocarle el pelo tras la oreja—. Si quieres cumplir tus sueños, tienes que empezar a vivirlos, Nice.

Cuando los ojos oscuros de la chica se deslizaron hasta la colcha, Tracey miró a Millicent para guiñarle un ojo, gesto que la otra contestó rodando los suyos. Mala influencia, ese Higgs estaba siendo una mala influencia; o tal vez Millicent no había querido ver esa parte de Tracey hasta que ella había dejado de molestarse en ocultarla.

—No tengo ganas de cambiarme de…

—¡Puedes bajar en pijama! —la interrumpió Tracey, casi sacándola arrastras de la cama, ahora que la tenía no pensaba soltarla—. En Halloween lo normal es que la gente se disfrace, mira Millicent con su uniforme: va de colegiala rebelde.

—¿Y de qué se supone que vas tú? —inquirió la aludida, alzando las cejas ante la trola inventada sobre la marcha de su compañera.

—Del hada maligna que se cuela por las noches en la habitación de las dulces e ingenuas niñas y se alimenta de vuestras infancias —contestó, apremiándolas a salir por la puerta y bajar las escaleras.

—Nunca había oído hablar de esa criatura, ¿es algún tipo de folklore muggle? —inquirió Berenice, parándose en mitad de las escaleras para mirar a Tracey.

—Más bien es una especie autóctona de Slytherin —indicó la morena, sonriendo ampliamente cuando tuvo delante la fiesta organizada en la Sala Común.

Ni la misma Tracey estuvo segura de qué hacer una vez llegadas a ese punto, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, aunque ese nudo nervioso en su estómago se retorciera hasta hacerle querer subir corriendo a refugiarse en su habitación. Porque cuando cerró los ojos y la algarabía ensordeció sus oídos, sabiendo que no iba a ser una noche perfecta y que había sido una egoísta por arrastrar con ella a sus dos compañeras, lo notó removerse en su interior: quería ser una de esas criaturas.

—Disfrutad de la depravación, señoritas —las saludó Higgs, adelantándose de donde estaban sus amigos, todos con esas sonrisas burlonas y ese brillo en los ojos que provocaron un estremecimiento en las tres niñas, abriendo los brazos para darles la bienvenida.

Tracey fue la primera, sin apenas pensarlo, que se adentró en la fiesta. Necesitaba que le devorasen la infancia.

* * *

><p><span>Nota<span>: Tenía mis dudas con respecto a este capítulo, más de las mil inseguridades habituales.

He cambiado la canción unas diez veces, sin exagerar, para volver a usar la que quise desde el principio: más que la esencia del capítulo, **es la del fic**, la de Tracey, de Terence, de Pucey y la de muchos de los Slytherin en esa época de sus vidas, de ahí a que dudara en ponerla para esta escena, de usarla tan pronto. Está tan cargada de las cosas que quería (y quiero) representar en el fic que _casi_ podría usar sus líneas para el resto de capítulos.

Puede que me haya precipitado, y es muy posible que vuelva a usarla más adelante, cuando _parezca_ más acorde y haya conseguido transmitiros lo que Ad hoc es (o será); pero al mismo tiempo me parecía la más adecuada para este momento, para este punto de inflexión, esa _mirada al agujero en el cielo_ y esa _vida simple donde el sol no brilla_.

Respecto a la escena en sí, diréis que es superficial y estaré de acuerdo, también que puede ser exagerado para una niña de doce años, pero esa es la gracia: Tracey ya no quiere seguir siendo una niña, quiere ser un hada autóctona de Slytherin. Puede que más adelante se arrepienta, o puede que no, puede que simplemente nunca entienda lo que su deseo le hace dejar atrás o tal vez prefiere abandonarlo antes de que se la arrebaten.

En fin, que cada cual haga sus propias conjeturas (y si es posible, me las comuniquéis), pero sí es cierto que quería (y necesitaba) algo así antes de meterme en lo que viene después, al fin y al cabo, estamos en el Año del Basilisco y eso tiene sus consecuencias.

By free, mis verdosas hadas malignas.


	6. Mascotas y Monstruos

**Disclaimer: **Seamos francos, si Harry Potter me perteneciera nunca habría sido un libro para niños, de hecho, ni siquiera se llamaría Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Mascotas y Monstruos.<strong>

Gruñó por lo bajo y cerró con fuerza el libro que sostenía sobre las piernas, reprimiendo una maldición cuando todo el peso del enorme ejemplar le aplastó una de las rodillas. Motivada por el daño que acababa de recibir, más la suma del cansancio y la frustración, pateó el libro hasta tirarlo de su cama.

No podía creer que hubiera malgastado esa insana cantidad de horas en leer _Historia de Hogwarts_ para que lo único que consiguiera fueran unos espantosos medios círculos azulados bajo los ojos. Se los frotó con irritación y se estiró sobre la cama, provocando un par de chasquidos por el agarrotamiento de su cuerpo. Si alguien se atrevía a recordarle que el conocimiento estaba en los libros le hechizaría para que su lengua se hinchara de tal forma que acabase ahogándose con ella.

Llevaba semanas malgastando el tiempo: ni _Historia de Hogwarts_, ni _Historia de la magia_, ni siquiera _Historia del mal_ —que había tenido que traer a escondidas de la biblioteca de su abuelo— le habían servido para nada. Ni uno sólo hablaba de Salazar Slytherin más allá de los detalles que todo el mundo conocía: fue uno de los fundadores y tenía una política de segregación sanguínea que le llevaba a pelearse con Gryffindor y acabar marchándose del colegio que ayudó a construir. Era como si no existiera antes de Hogwarts y se esfumara del mapa después de abandonarlo. ¿Así cómo pretendían que ella pudiera dormir tranquila?

Porque no, saber que el encantador Fundador de su Casa construyó una Cámara Secreta y encerró a su mística mascota para que siglos después —justo cuando ella tenía que cohabitar en el castillo— pululara por Hogwarts, añadiendo a sus compañeros de colegio como elementos decorativos de la enfermería, no estaba haciendo mucho por mantener sus ciclos de sueño. Si a eso le añadía que muchos de los alumnos eran unos cachondos mentales que alimentaban su imaginación con sus ínfulas de morbosos inventa-cuentos, la sesión de pesadillas estaba garantizada.

Tracey no recordaba haber tenido nunca una pesadilla. Hasta ese momento se podía decir libremente que su vida había transcurrido con una apacibilidad pasmosa, sin los miedos comunes como a la oscuridad o a los monstruos dentro del armario. Como mucho sentía cierto repelús por los payasos y no le gustaban nada los insectos, pero ninguna de esas cosas le impidió jamás conciliar el sueño tranquilamente; al menos cuando mandaba a su padre o abuelo matar al bicho de turno que se colase en su habitación. Sonrió con una mezcla de desdén e irritación al pensar en lo irónico que le resultaba empezar a tener pesadillas cuando vivía en un castillo mágico, en un mundo que para el resto de niños no eran más que fantasías… y a ella le tocaba descubrir que la fantasía no estaba muy lejos del terror cuando se volvía una realidad.

Una realidad en la que ningún adulto les dejaba las cosas claras y un milenario bicho había hecho de los pasillos su coto de caza. Sí, vale, los profesores habían impuesto toques de queda y a los alumnos no les estaba permitido deambular solos por el castillo; incluso habían montado un ridículo intento de "club de duelos" que no sirvió para nada más que para demostrar la incompetencia de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, dejando que los alumnos montaran su propio _pressing catch_ en una versión no tan mágica. ¿Qué diablos tenían en la cabeza?

—¡Moon! Saca a tu estúpida bola de pelo de mi cama antes de que la saque yo de la habitación a patadas —comandó Millicent, sobresaltándola.

Tracey observó a la robusta morena poner una mueca asqueada al contemplar al gato rebozarse sobre su ropa, a ella no parecía afectarle demasiado todo ese drama sobre el monstruo de Salazar —se negaba a llamarle el "monstruo de Slytherin" porque eso implicaba que les pertenecía a ellos también, y teniendo en cuenta que no sabía si ese bicho quería comérsela no estaba muy dispuesta a acogerle bajo su tutela—. Claro que después de haberla visto vapulear a Granger como a una muñeca de trapo podía incluso sentir cierta compasión por el monstruo si éste le faltara al respeto.

La cara de la castaña fue todo un poema mientras Bulstrode la estrangulaba, en absoluto esperaba que su contrincante hiciera algo así. Pobre Granger, aún tenía mucho que aprender: lo importante del conocimiento no era sólo obtenerlo, sino saber usarlo. Y Millicent era perfectamente consciente de la diferencia de niveles que había entre ambas, sólo necesitaba una provocación para decidir que quería ganar… y hacerlo, sin más, usando el medio que le proporcionaba mayor ventaja.

Berenice salió rauda del baño a rescatar a su felino en cuanto oyó la amenaza, con una toalla a modo de turbante y restos de espuma aún por los brazos. Millicent sacudió con efusividad su ropa rezongando cosas entre dientes mientras la dueña del gato se metía de vuelta al baño consolando a su desagraviado minino.

—No entiendo por qué ese saco de garrapatas tiene tanta fijación por mi cama…

—No sé, ¿porque tienes una jaula llena de ratas en el cabecero que quiere comerse, tal vez? —sugirió Tracey, levantándose de la cama y volviendo a estirarse. Estaba muerta de cansancio.

Su sugerencia logró que Bulstrode abriera mucho los ojos, espantada, y pasara revista a las que ella consideraba unas _adorables e inteligentes_ criaturas que tenía por mascotas. Una vez comprobado que no le faltaba ninguna fulminó la puerta del baño y repitió la táctica de amenazar:

—Si ese bicho tuyo vuelve a acercarse a mis pequeñas deseará haber sido la Señora Norris, ¿me has oído, Moon?

—Lady no se acercaría nunca a tus asquerosas ratas —se defendió la otra tras la puerta.

Tracey rodó los ojos y huyó de la habitación antes de que su amiga se tomara a pecho el insulto y soltara su recalcitrante discurso pro-ratas. Si tenía que oírlo una vez más se las llevaría a Mandy para que se diera un buen banquete. No entendía el pique que tenían esas dos por ver cuál era mejor mascota, sobre todo cuando la de su Fundador se llevaba el premio de barrida ese año.

Subió hasta la habitación de los chicos de cuarto en busca de Terence para que la entretuviera, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ese año era lo que tenía previsto para combatir la aburrida monotonía que había intentado romper para sí misma cuando se coló en la fiesta de Halloween. Pero el cuarto estaba vacío. Volvió a bajar las escaleras arrastrando los pies, toda esa situación estaba empezando a ponerle los nervios de punta: los ataques, los rumores, los toques de queda, las miradas esquivas, los susurros histéricos, los amuletos contra cosas de las que ni había oído hablar y probablemente ni existían… y el tema del estatus de sangre.

Hizo un mohín con la boca mientras jugueteaba con la varita entre sus dedos —no sabía contra qué se enfrentaban y, por ende, no sabía cómo combatirlo, pero había cogido la costumbre de llevarla siempre encima: el tacto suave y firme de la madera lograba relajarla—. Su abuelo le había explicado esas navidades el conflicto que parecía dividir la sociedad mágica desde tiempos inmemoriales, el mismo dilema que parecía motivar al bicho de Salazar a la hora de elegir a sus presas. Y si no fuera por la incertidumbre de no saber si debía contarse o no entre ellas, a Tracey le habría dado exactamente igual todo ese puñetero tema.

Al principio no lo había entendido y, francamente, le resultaba muy gracioso que los magos se diferenciaran de los demás como si fueran caballos. No por nada usar términos que suelen referirse más al pedigrí de los animales que a esa supuesta superioridad mágica le parecía un tanto… paradójico. Pero después de hablarlo con Millicent y Terence, sobre todo para confirmar que su abuelo no le tomaba el pelo, empezó a entenderlo. Y ser más consciente de cómo afectaba el asunto a su alrededor. Por supuesto aún le quedaba mucho camino para atisbar todos los trasluces, pero no tenía ninguna prisa por recorrerlo, es más, lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo.

Para Tracey toda esa división le resultaba absurda. Le importaba muy poco la casta de la que procediera una persona siempre y cuando le fuera útil en la necesidad del momento. Todo lo demás era aumentar innecesariamente el número de etiquetas cuando sólo se necesitaban dos: útiles o inútiles, así de sencillo. No entendía por qué los adultos tenían que complicar tanto las cosas. Ni por qué no cerraban el colegio y se ponían a darle caza al monstruo de las narices. Por no contar con cómo era posible que ese bicho hubiera estado ahí dentro mil años sin que nadie se hubiera tomado la leyenda en serio.

Eso último era precisamente lo que más la desquiciaba, esa absurda manía de vendarse los ojos a la realidad hasta que ésta les mordía el culo. Y después de haber perdido tanto tiempo tratando de investigar a Salazar Slytherin, sin resultados, la irritación la carcomía por dentro. Podía entender que su política fuera controversial, pero esa no era excusa para borrarlo de la historia, para fingir que no fue nadie: ¡Fue un jodido Fundador! ¡Hasta Merlín acabó en su Casa! ¿De verdad que nadie se molestó en tomárselo un poquito en serio? Le crispaba los nervios.

Fue entonces, mientras arrastraba los pies por la Sala Común y fulminaba con la mirada a las criaturas marinas que se veían desde los ventanales, que se quedó completamente quieta, abotargada por el impacto mental que acababa de iluminar sus pensamientos: Había alguien que sí se lo había tomado en serio, alguien que se había adelantado a los demás y, por encima de todo, había obtenido la clave de liberar al monstruo. Alguien lo suficientemente listo para borrar sus huellas, para burlar a Dumbledore en sus mismas narices.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? No necesitaba averiguar cosas de su Fundador para tratar de entender qué era ese bicho ni saber si los mestizos estaban o no en su menú. Lo que tenía que descubrir era quién podía ser ese alguien. Era tan absurdamente sencillo que estuvo apunto de golpearse la frente por no haberlo visto: el monstruo no era el problema, si no quien lo manejaba. Y ella sabía exactamente cómo averiguar quién era.

Porque, por supuesto, no se había tomado en serio que Potter pudiera ser el "hostigador de sangre-sucias". Nadie de su Casa lo había hecho. No es que no fuera extraño que precisamente el-niño-que-vivió-para-ser-el-centro-de-atención hablara la lengua de las serpientes, y que no fuera sospechoso que justamente ese Hufflepuff con un trabalenguas como apellido acabara de estatua humana junto al acosador de Potter tras reconocer su ascendencia no mágica. Pero, como todos parecían coincidir, la situación desprendía un tufillo de que faltaban piezas.

Por mucho que no aguantara a Potter, era precisamente ese aire de Santo Mártir que tanto le irritaba lo que indicaba que no podía estar detrás de aquello. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de ser un Gryffindor o que pareciera el nieto predilecto de Dumbledore; y aunque le daba la impresión de que fuera imposible para él tener la inteligencia o los arrestos suficientes para soltar al monstruo, eso tampoco era lo que le excusaba. Para Tracey, Potter quedaba descartado por el hecho de considerarlo incapaz de fingir tan bien su inocencia. Así de simple: Potter no era tan buen mentiroso. ¡Si tenía a Granger y Weasley como mejores amigos, por favor! No, el héroe del mundo mágico sólo desempeñaba el papel que mejor le cuadraba: una perfecta cabeza de turco.

No tenía ni remota idea del por qué, o aún más importante: para qué. Pero el escalofrío que le recorrió en ese instante le dejó claro que, cualquiera que fuera el plan, era escabrosamente brillante. O astutamente enfermizo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba consiguiendo afectar la reputación, no sólo del propio Dumbledore, si no del colegio en sí: el padre de Malfoy no era el único metiendo presión a la Junta Escolar, Perks, una de sus compañeras de curso de Ravenclaw, también le había confirmado que muchos otros padres se estaban sumando al carro de poner en tela de juicio la incapacidad de sus dirigentes.

Si la cosa seguía transcurriendo igual estaba claro que la primera cabeza en salir rodando del colegio sería la del Director, pero aquello abría la veda para seguir tirando del hilo y conseguir que un par de mandatarios más acabasen fuera de sus puestos. Su padre le había explicado alguna vez lo fácil que era tomar el control de una empresa si, con la estrategia adecuada, has conseguido que los propios afectados se libren de sus líderes y así poder introducir a tu propio personal dentro… ¿pero para qué iba nadie a querer tomar el control del colegio de esa forma?

Se frotó las sienes con los dedos, aquello le estaba produciendo un horrible dolor de cabeza y, además, ni ella misma entendía sus propios pensamientos. Sólo quería que se deshicieran del dichoso bicho de una vez por todas, le daba igual si para ello tenían que reformar la plantilla completa del profesorado o hasta del Ministerio, quería tener un puñetero año normal en el que los únicos planes brillantes en los que tuviera que pensar fueran cómo colarse de nuevo en la siguiente fiesta.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a salir de la Sala Común y buscar a Higgs por todo el maldito colegio si hiciera falta, necesitaba a un alumno mayor para que sacara el libro que le haría descubrir al merluzo que había soltado al monstruo de marras. Tan metida estaba en sus elucubraciones sobre qué haría una vez le pillara, que apenas miró al salir de la pared secreta y tuvo que aferrarse a lo primero que pilló cuando se chocó de bruces con alguien.

Se quedó quieta unos instantes mirando la hebilla plateada que tenía entre los dedos, soltándola inmediatamente como si se hubiera vuelto incandescente cuando se dio cuenta de _dónde _se estaba agarrando. El estómago se le encogió por un retortijón incómodo al alzar la vista y encontrarse con unos burlones ojos azules enarcados por unas cejas alzadas en una mueca socarrona.

—Lo siento, Cachorrita, pero por muy audaz que sea tu técnica aún tengo cierta ética: no se tocan a las que no hayan entrado en celo al menos una vez—. Como si no tuviera bastante con el bicho de Salazar tenía que toparse con el auténtico monstruo de Slytherin en persona—. Tú todavía no lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

El retortijón que había empezado en su estómago le contrajo el cuerpo entero, con una mezcla de repulsa e inmovilidad muy desagradable. No sabía qué le hacía sentir peor, si la manera en que sus ojos podían hipnotizar a la gente o la perturbadora sonrisa que emitía cuando jugaba con ellos. Pero sobre todo, lo que menos le gustaba de Pucey era que la hacía sentir… volátil, imprudente, asqueada y fascinada al mismo tiempo.

—No es asunto tuyo —afirmó, con ese lacerante impulso de ponerse a la defensiva que la hacía sentir estúpida. Odiaba esa necesidad porque le confirmaba el hecho de que se encontraba expuesta, vulnerable, y aquello le ponía los pelos de punta—. ¿Dónde está Terence?

—Tu amo va a tardar en llegar, tenía cosas que hacer. ¿Por qué, necesitas que jueguen contigo? ¿Que te arrasquen tras las orejitas, tal vez?

Ahí estaba. Esa asquerosa sonrisa que provocaba que se sintiera infinitamente pequeña y le daba unas inmensas ganas de huir que le tensaban el cuerpo. Se esforzó por respirar hondo, concentrándose en lo verdaderamente importante: necesitaba el dichoso libro y a falta de Terence bien podría usar a su mejor amigo, después de todo, lo único imprescindible era que pudiera manejar a Pince y no hiciera demasiadas preguntas. También se recordó que las alusiones a ser la mascota de Terence no debían molestarla, no cuando se pasó toda la santa noche de Halloween llamándola así, hasta el punto de que los demás acabaron por referirse a ella de esa forma. Por muy humillante que fuera tenía su ventaja, al menos ahora la reconocían entre los cientos de alumnos; si se mostraba molesta la etiqueta se fundiría con su persona, si lo dejaba estar e incluso simulaba estar a gusto con el apelativo sería mucho más fácil de cambiar con el tiempo, cuando fuera algo más que _la mascota_.

—Más bien necesito que me acompañes a la biblioteca y saques un libro por mí de la Sección Prohibida —trató de modular la voz para que sonara mínimamente afable, en vano.

Pucey arqueó la ceja para finalmente pasar por su lado con un encogimiento de hombros y un lánguido «paso, que te saque otro a pasear». Tracey no se dio tiempo a pensar y, cuando lo hizo, se encontró agarrando al chico por la muñeca con ambas manos y los talones firmemente clavados en el suelo.

—Por favor —se obligó a musitar, utilizando la misma expresión que usó contra el Prefecto cuando la pilló en la fiesta, solo que esta vez no pensaba sacar a relucir sus lágrimas como arma de extorsión definitiva. Dudaba mucho que fueran a servir de algo con Pucey, de todas formas—. Necesito ese libro, no es que apele a la conciencia que sé que no tienes pero no puedo vagabundear sola por los pasillos con todo el rollo del bicho de Salazar y tú puedes engatusar a Pince para que no haga preguntas. Será rápido y… —inspiró hondo, sabiendo que lo siguiente sería lo único que funcionaría con él—: te deberé un favor.

Le soltó la mano cuando le vio ladear la cabeza, pasándose lentamente la lengua por la comisura izquierda, considerándolo. Tracey reprimió el escalofrío que le surcó la espina dorsal y volvió a punzar su estómago cuando sonrió.

—Me deberás dos: uno por el libro y otro por escoltarte. Sería una lástima que Terence perdiera a su juguete tan pronto —arguyó, dándole un golpecito en la frente antes de pasar por su lado de vuelta al pasillo.

Tracey se tragó el gruñido que quemaba en su garganta y estranguló el aire antes de darse media vuelta y seguirle a base de zancadas para tratar de igualar su paso.

—Sólo te debo uno, el otro que te lo pague Terence si tanta lástima te da —claudicó, con retintín, negándose a resoplar por el paso rápido que se veía obligada a tomar por culpa de las largas piernas del otro, y a no mirarle, sobre todo cuando le oyó reírse.

Se mordió los labios, retorciéndose las manos tras su espalda, con la cabeza totalmente dividida entre la satisfacción de estar a punto de conseguir el dichoso libro y acabar con toda la situación del monstruo de una vez por todas; y la absoluta imposibilidad de ignorar el hecho de que iba con Pucey. De todos los amigos de Terence que podía haberse encontrado y usado, tenía que toparse y pedírselo al mayor degenerado de la historia de ese colegio. ¿Cómo, por todas las criaturas muggles y mágicas, ese chico conseguía desequilibrarla tanto?

Porque estaba enfermo, se contestó, bufando irritada cuando se tuvo que parar en las escaleras y mirar atrás para verle coquetear descaradamente con una chica que bajaba las que tenían enfrente… junto a su novio. Definitivamente no había ni una pizca de recato en toda su persona. Por un segundo se vio deseando que ese robusto Ravenclaw le viera, saltara las escaleras hasta donde estaba y le partiera la cara, pero luego se dio cuenta de que con su suerte le tocaría a ella llevarle a la enfermería, lo que retrasaría su encuentro con el libro y prolongaría más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar la compañía del chico. Puñetero Pucey, parecía que hasta los hados estaban encaprichados con él.

—¿Nos movemos ya o piensas quedarte a esperar para ver si puedes mirar bajo las faldas de más chicas? —azuzó, exasperada, pateando el suelo impaciente con la punta de su zapato.

—¿El cachorrito tiene malas pulgas o es una invitación para que mire debajo de la tuya? He de admitir que siento cierta curiosidad por saber si aún las llevas de florecillas o ya te crees lo bastante mayor para unas más_ delicadas_.

Tracey retrocedió un paso, tensándose, cuando empezó a subir los escalones hasta ella pasando las yemas de los dedos por ambas balaustradas al tiempo que ensanchaba esa sonrisa suya plagada de depravado encanto. La chica irguió la cabeza, ignorando el sofocante rubor que golpeaba su rostro, y pisoteó cada escalón que les quedaba hasta el cuarto piso imaginando que eran la cabeza de su acompañante. Sin olvidarse de bajar las manos hasta asegurar la parte de atrás de su falda mientras ascendían, simulando que no escuchó la carcajada de Pucey a su espalda.

No le esperó para entrar en la biblioteca, localizó a un grupito de Hufflepuff de su curso apostados en una mesa alejada de la rapaz mirada de Pince y se dirigió hasta ellos para pedir una pluma y algo de pergamino, que con todo el barullo mental se había olvidado de lo más importante: para sacar ese libro necesitaban el permiso firmado de algún profesor. Sonrió a la pánfila de Abbott cuando le prestó las cosas y, sólo por fastidiar, corrigió por encima del hombro a Macmillan las propiedades de la luparia para la poción sobre la que iba su ensayo.

Le hizo un gesto a Pucey con la cabeza para que la siguiera a otra mesa más resguardada, de mejor humor tras oír a Bones riéndose de los refunfuños de Macmillan y a Abbott soltar un «¿Ves como no todos los Slytherin son tan malos? Davis es una chica muy maja», los Hufflepuff siempre le levantaban el ánimo. Aplanó el pergamino sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos, haciendo florituras con la pluma en el aire ensayando la caligrafía del profesor Binns, pensando que dada la asignatura que impartía sería más fácil colarle la necesidad del libro a la bibliotecaria.

Justo cuando se erguía para contemplar el permiso se topó con que tenía a Pucey pegado a su espalda, fue el único instante en que dio infinitas gracias por su corta estatura y apenas llegarle a los hombros, si sentir su respiración en la coronilla fue perturbador no quería ni pensar en cómo habría sido de tenerlo más cerca de su rostro. No sabía por qué le costaba tanto respirar cuando lo tenía tan cerca, lo acabó achacando a que esa insana costumbre de invadir el espacio ajeno que tenía el chico le ponía enferma, sin más.

—Empiezo a entender porqué te quiere Terence de mascota, eres una cachorrita que sabe hacer trucos interesantes.

Puede que en la retorcida mente del chico eso hubiera sido algo así como un halago, solo que Tracey lo sintió más bien como una punzada a su orgullo, rematándola con unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—¿De dónde te crees que salen los comprobantes para quedaros con el campo de Quidditch justo cuando los otros equipos lo han reservado para entrenar? La letra de Snape fue la primera que aprendí a falsificar y tu equipo mis primeros clientes —le informó, con ácida soberbia, dándose media vuelta para extenderle el permiso—. Más vale que tus dotes de convicción estén a la altura de tu reputación, te espero en las mesas del fondo.

Tracey se encaminó hacia las entrañas de la biblioteca, con el nerviosismo burbujeando en su estómago. Se humedeció los labios varias veces, mordiéndose el inferior, repitiéndose que esa _cosa extraña_ que le invadía el cuerpo no era más que la emoción por estar tan cerca de descubrir al pirado que había soltado al monstruo de Salazar. Se pasó las manos por la cara y se revolvió el pelo, inspirando y expirando hondo cuando se asomó al borde del pasillo y vio a Pince guiando a Pucey hasta la Sección Prohibida. Sonrió con entusiasmo cuando la bibliotecaria traspasó de nuevo el cordón que separa esa zona del resto para entregarle un enorme mamotreto, que el chico recibió con algo de esfuerzo por el peso, antes de repetirle las consabidas amenazas que dirigía a todos los que consideraba un peligro potencial para sus libros… que venían siendo la mayor parte de todo el personal que pisara el colegio.

Una vez segura de que Pince había vuelto a su atril, hizo señas al chico para apurase el paso y encendió las velas que había por su zona, bajándolas un poco para que la luz no sobrepasara las estanterías. Dio un par de palmitas flojas debido a la excitación cuando Pucey dejó caer el grueso y añejo libro sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, ya puedes irte —le despidió, soplando la portada para eliminar el exceso de polvo, abriendo y cerrando los dedos para librarse del nerviosismo antes de tocarlo.

—¿Perdona? —le espetó el mayor, sin hacer amago de moverse.

—Que ya puedes irte —repitió, más interesada en abrir el tomo con cuidado y buscar en el índice la letra que quería.

—Te recuerdo, Davis, que tú me has arrastrado hasta aquí, no esperarás que me largue sin saber a qué viene tanto alboroto por… ¿Genealogías? —Inquirió, tras levantar la tapa y revisar el título del libro—. ¿Para qué quieres tú unas genealogías? ¿Tu familia no tiene su propio árbol?

—No es mi familia la que quiero rastrear. Y quita tus sucias manos del libro —comandó, palmeándole el dorso de la mano cuando intentó arrastrar el libro hacia un ángulo en el que él también pudiese leerlo.

—¿Qué diablos tienen de importante unas puñeteras genealogías para que las quieras tanto? ¿Y por qué estaban en la Sección Prohibida?

—Porque no son unas simples genealogías, son Las Genealogías Mágicas… o más bien su copia, las verdaderas están en el Ministerio de Magia. Y están protegidas porque son como un Organigrama de Empresa —adoctrinó, apoyando una rodilla en la silla mientras se inclinaba sobre el libro una vez encontró el apartado que albergaba a todas las familias que empezaban por la letra «S».

—Y eso en lenguaje de magos significa…

—Significa que no me dejas concentrarme. ¿No tienes a alguna pobre chica a la que mancillar por ahí? —le invitó, señalando la salida con una mano mientras se apoyaba en la mesa con la otra.

—No, creo que podría tener a una mucho más cerca —decretó, aunque a Tracey le sonó más como una amenaza cuando se apoyó a su vez en la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella, provocándole un escalofrío brutal que desembocó en otro ataque de color en sus mejillas.

—Los Organigramas de Empresa sólo son públicos en parte —comenzó a explicar de inmediato, tomando fuerzas de la distancia que había conseguido reunir y concentrándose en todo lo que le había enseñado su padre para remitir la velocidad que habían alcanzado sus latidos—: Pueden parecer información irrelevante pero en realidad son el eje de todo el espionaje industrial, en ellos está la clave del éxito de cada empresa: sus líneas y cadenas de mando, qué departamentos se encargan de qué, de cuántos recursos disponen para manejar su parte… son como un mapa en el que pueden verse, si sabes leerlos, las bases de su estrategia ante el mercado.

Le vio entrecerrar los ojos y ladear la cabeza, procesando lo que acababa de decirle. Aquella muestra de interés volvió a producirle un escalofrío, infinitamente más reconfortante que los que había sentido hasta ahora por su culpa. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a enfocarse en el libro que tenía entre manos.

—Entiendo lo de que los organigranos…

—Organigramas —corrigió, con una sonrisilla, pasando las páginas del libro con cuidado. Eran tan finas que parecía que casi se fueran a romper si las tocaba demasiado.

—Como se llamen. Entiendo que esas cosas estén protegidas y tal, ¿pero qué tienen que ver con los árboles genealógicos? Todas las familias que se precien tiene uno y no están… —Pucey se calló, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Tracey levantó la vista ante su silencio y sonrió al verle pensando, con la vista fija en la pared. Casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro girando y, sin que sirviera de precedente, no le espantaba saber lo que podía estar pensando. A ella siempre le había resultado curioso que el árbol de su familia materna se encontrara en el ático de la casa de su abuelo, donde casi nunca subía nadie. Después vio el de la familia de Millicent, en la última habitación del pasillo que daba a las escaleras del sótano. Seguramente la mayoría de los hijos de familias mágicas ni se habían dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle puesto que no estaban realmente escondidos, para ellos no eran más que un elemento decorativo impuesto por las costumbres de su sociedad, algo inocuo que como mucho alentaba al orgullo interno de la familia… o a mantener las desgracias no tan a la vista.

—Así que así es como localizan a los hijos de muggles —adivinó, estirando una de las comisuras en una mueca, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo obvia que resultaba la respuesta y lo absurdo que resultaba no haberlo sabido antes—. ¿Y tú como sabías todo eso?

—Me lo contó mi abuelo cuando le pregunté cómo es que sabían qué niños tenían magia y cuales no para enviarles la carta. Ahí me contó primero todo el asunto del Rastro, pero claro, éste solo localiza el lugar donde se hace magia, no quién la hace; y no todos los niños producen magia accidental para poder localizarlos antes de que cumplan los once años. El sistema de las Genealogías es mucho más antiguo y práctico que el del Rastro…

Y más peligroso, añadió para sí misma, recordando toda aquella conversación con su abuelo. Por lo que ella había logrado entender cribando toda la palabrería legal y genetista que había soltado su abuelo, la teoría de que la magia se llevaba en la sangre no estaba tan sacada de contexto: la magia no parecía ser algo que simplemente dejara de existir en las personas o aparecía aleatoriamente en la gente. O al menos eso era lo que ellos habían averiguado hasta ahora, usando a Las Genealogías como clave para conseguir una especie de censo que registrara a todas las personas mágicas del Reino Unido, y que por lo que su abuelo le había dicho parecía ser una práctica común en todo el mundo mágico.

Tracey lo vio lógico, y muy útil para poder encontrar a los niños mágicos nacidos de muggles, pero ese año estaba empezando a entender el doble fondo que todo aquello podía tener escondido. Un doble fondo que podía usarse desde el chantaje a las familias que no estuvieran muy orgullosas de tener squibs en sus senos hasta recabar esa información para atacar a todos los que no consideraban "mágicamente puros". Bajo ese prisma entendía que el auténtico libro estuviera a buen resguardo y no todo el mundo fuera consciente de su existencia, y que la copia que había en Hogwarts le acabase de llevar a un callejón sin salida, por mucho que le repateara darse cuenta.

Entrecerró los ojos al llegar a la familia Slytherin, resultándole curioso el hecho de que Salazar fuera el primero del linaje, sin ninguna señal que lo vinculara a otras familias, como si hubiera aparecido de pronto. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo poco que había en los libros de historia de su persona empezaba a pensar que su Fundador fuese un pelín paranoico con eso de dejar mucho rastro detrás de él, o puede que simplemente su rastro anterior se perdiera entre las secuelas de las guerras; su abuelo le había dicho que Las Genealogías habían tenido que reconstruirse varias veces, y que el rastro de muchas familias mágicas se habían perdido entre ellas o por venir de otros países.

Inspiró hondo para serenarse y repasar de nuevo el final de la estirpe de Salazar, pegando casi la nariz al pergamino tratando de buscar algún apóstrofe medio borrado en el mismo que indicara que su linaje estaba oculto en esa copia porque sus sucesores habían nacido sin magia, y que por tanto podía continuar en Las Genealogías auténticas, pero no había nada.

—¡El último vástago de Slytherin es un señor de más de sesenta años! —exclamó, palmeando la mesa con frustración.

—¿Estabas tratando de rastrear al Heredero de Slytherin? —inquirió Pucey, con una marcada mofa en su timbre de voz.

—No, quería averiguar si tú eres tan desagradable porque desciendes de alguna clase de bicho como las Gorgonas, ¿tú qué crees? —rebatió, cerrando con brusquedad el mamotreto. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Las Gorgonas se extinguieron hace mil años. Y no estoy muy seguro de que pudieran procrear con humanos… De todas formas no tengo ningún antepasado griego para comprobarlo. —Pucey se encogió de hombros, antes de recostarse sobre el mamotreto y apoyar la barbilla en el cruce de sus brazos—. ¿Te asusta que el monstruo pueda ir a por ti por ser mestiza?

Tracey se envaró, como si la brusquedad de aquella pregunta tan directa le hubiera pinchado en las costillas. Resoplando incómoda por tener esos ojos azules tan fijos en ella. Recolocó la silla en su lugar para hacer algo con las manos y se planteó seriamente el largarse sin contestarle, después de todo a él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, y mucho menos contarle algo que ni siquiera había hablado con Millicent aún.

—Piénsalo de esta forma: para que el monstruo vaya a por ti antes tiene que liberarse de todos los sangre-sucias del colegio…

—Que te crees tú que voy a ser tan imbécil de quedarme aquí mientras esa cosa se merienda a más gente —afirmó, parándose en seco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para pellizcarse el labio, clavando la vista en el suelo cuando vio a Pucey esgrimir una medio sonrisa sibilina ante su conmoción. Vale que hasta el momento se hubiera estado preocupado más por sí misma que por lo que le pasaba al resto de estudiantes, ella podía estar también en la lista de victimas, era lógico, ¿no? Pero lo cierto es que con esa afirmación había dejado tangente que salvar su pellejo era lo único que le motivaba a indagar en todo ese asunto, que incluso cabía la posibilidad de que si ella se hubiera sentido a salvo de la caza del monstruo tal vez ni se hubiera inmutado. Y una cosa era ser medianamente consciente de aquello, otra muy distinta era proclamarlo en voz alta, se trataba de personas… ¡Eran sus puñeteros compañeros de colegio! ¡Daba clases con uno de ellos! ¡Y el otro hasta era más pequeño que ella!

—¿Qué clase de monstruo soy? —musitó, abotargada por su propio espanto.

—De la clase que son todos los humanos —le oyó decir, tan cerca que saltó hacia atrás hasta toparse con la estantería a su espalda. Ni siquiera le había oído levantarse.

—Pero ellos no…

—Ellos no importan —le cortó, agachándose para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura—. Cuanto antes lo asumas antes dejará de perturbarte, ¿o de verdad vas a decirme que te da pena que ese mocoso pegado a una cámara de fotos esté postrado en la enfermería? Si no fuera por ese hecho ni siquiera sabrías quién es. ¿Y el Hufflepuff? Te he visto antes con ese grupito de ellos, están en tu curso, ¿no? De no ser por eso ni te molestarías en hablarles. Deja de engañarte, te relacionas con ellos porque puedes usarlos de una forma u otra, pero a la hora de la verdad es tu pellejo el que importa, tú misma lo has dicho.

—Yo no quería decirlo así —se negó, apretando los dientes cuando esa opresiva sensación de estar expuesta la hizo sentir como si tuviera un agujero en el pecho. Y tenerlo tan cerca no le ayudaba a respirar mejor, precisamente.

—¿Entonces no les usas? ¿Llorarías si alguno de ellos no consigue despertarse nunca? Es curioso porque, hasta donde sé, tú no eres capaz de llorar de verdad —claudicó, ampliando la sonrisa con el reto a ser contradicho bailándole en los ojos.

Tracey tragó saliva, notando como el aire pasaba entrecortadamente por su nariz. Quedándose inmóvil en esa mirada imperturbable aún cuando su cabeza le gritaba por salir corriendo y huir del veneno que le abría los ojos a sí misma. Era inútil negárselo, no sabía cómo ni por qué él parecía saber esas cosas, pero ahora entendía por qué siempre le había incomodado: podía reconocer a una parte de sí misma al fondo de esos ojos.

—Creo que ya sé cómo voy a cobrarme el favor que me debes, aunque esto será una excepción —dijo de pronto, estirando la mano hasta colocarla en la estantería, muy cerca de su cabeza, pasando las yemas de los dedos por el lado derecho de su rostro, apartándole los mechones de pelo.

Los ojos de Tracey se abrieron con espanto cuando le vio aproximar aún más su rostro al de ella, su cuerpo hizo un amago de empujarle pero sus manos se quedaron laxas sobre la camisa del chico. Su cabeza ni siquiera se movió cuando los ojos de él se convirtieron en un borrón que la obligó a cerrar los suyos para no bizquear por el desenfoque. No quería que lo hiciera y, sin embargo, no hizo absolutamente nada por impedirlo.

El cruce entre quejido y gemido que salió de su garganta cuando sintió los labios de Pucey sobre los suyos fue indescriptible, ni ella misma entendía qué era esa marea en su cabeza que amenazaba con tragársela de un solo suspiro. No podía definir el origen del estremecimiento que le hizo temblar cuando apresó su labio inferior, ni por qué no lo apartaba de una vez cuando su cabeza entendió qué estaba pasando: le estaba robando su primer beso. Pucey, el tío más desagradable que se había echado nunca a la cara, se _estaba cobrando el favor_ besándola. En la biblioteca. En plena situación de monstruos milenarios y niños convertidos en estatuas. Tras la desilusión de no haber encontrado al heredero de Slytherin y la certeza de haber descubierto una parte más retorcida de sí misma. ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿No le bastaba con robarle su primer beso y posiblemente contagiarle algo repugnante si no que además quería humillarla un poco más destrozando parte de quién creía que era?

Sintió sus dientes morderle suavemente el labio, haciéndola abrir los ojos justo antes de que él se apartase y ladeara la cabeza, fijando de nuevo la mirada en la suya, deslumbrándola con esa sonrisa socarrona y perversa a partes iguales, desparramando ese diabólico atractivo que le hizo soltar un resuello ahogado.

—Ten cuidado al volver a la Sala Común, cachorrita, no vayas a perderte entre las sombras —se despidió, revolviéndole el flequillo.

Tracey se mantuvo estática, sintiendo las baldas de la estantería clavarse en su espalda y el roce de la textura de los libros como los únicos anclajes que mantenían su cabeza de una sola pieza. Por un segundo, un sólo segundo, se dejó llevar por el maremágnum que azotaba sus pensamientos, pero aquello fue como si una ola enorme intentara tragársela y hacerla girar en multitud de direcciones, por lo que acabó aferrándose con más fuerza a la estantería, recordándose que no era real, que no se estaba ahogando, que nada amenazaba con hundirla.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo muchas veces, aún notando el tembleque que sacudía sus entrañas, tratando de no dejar que la ponzoña se extendiera. Pero era inútil, no podía simplemente apartarlo de su cabeza, no podía limitarse a fingir que nada de aquello había pasado, que no se había visto reflejada en esa voz sibilina rasgar el velo que le había servido de parasol durante toda su existencia.

No, ella no lloraría si alguno de sus compañeros no despertaba nunca. Tampoco se habría molestado en aprenderse sus nombres si no tuviera que verles día tras día en las clases, en los pasillos. Siempre lo había sabido, nunca se esforzaba por interesarse en los demás, iba de uno a otra exprimiendo lo que necesitaba de ellos y si desaparecían… solo tenía que mirar a su alrededor para encontrar a otros. Sin cuestionarse nada, sin dejar que hicieran huella en su persona. Todos eran reemplazables.

Tragó saliva y se dejó resbalar hasta que se sentó en el frío suelo de piedra, observando las grotescas figuras que dibujaba la luz de las velas a su alrededor. Embotada por la cantidad de pensamientos, de momentos, de decisiones que ahora veía bajo una extraña penumbra, oyendo el eco de sus propias palabras bajo un nuevo transfondo. La comisura de la boca se le estiró, sin ser consciente, en otra mueca irónica:

Tracey había venido a buscar a un monstruo… y se había encontrado a sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota de autora<span>:** POR FIN. No os hacéis una idea de lo que me ha costado terminar la puta escena (que de viñeta no tiene nada, diecisiete paginitas nada menos), hasta he estado apunto de pillarle tirria. **Eme** es la sacrificada y torturada testigo de ello (no sólo en esta, aunque no lo diga en cada publicación, siempre aguanta estoica mis neuras como la honorable Hufflepuff que es). El caso es que odio este puñetero capitulo con toda mi pútrida alma. Lo he reescrito mil veces y aún hay cosas que no he terminado de cuajar.

Sé que la gran mayoría (de las poquitas que sois) pensaba y quería que esta actualización fuera la consiguiente a la fiesta de Halloween. Ya oigo los abucheos, no os dejéis la garganta, el caso es que, con la coherencia por delante y teniendo en cuenta lo niñas que son/eran… ¿qué esperáis de esa primera fiesta? Dejémosla apartada por la dignidad de las implicadas, que ya habrá muchas más que contar. Y en esas no habrá inocencia alguna que salvaguardar.

En fin, os dejo con unos apuntes para terminar: el detalle de que Binns, a pesar de ser un fantasma, es capaz de escribir porque si no… ¿cómo leches corrige los exámenes o trabajos? Myrtle es capaz de tirar agua y supongo que de algún lado sacará el Barón sus cadenas para hacerlas tintinear y aterrorizar a los incautos. Así que Binns puede coger una puta pluma y por tanto Tracey tiene a alguien más a quien falsificarle la letra.

Después está el tema de las Genealogías… la verdad es que eso fue lo que me llamó la atención a mí: cómo localizan a los vástagos mágicos de los muggles. Así que fusionando eso, con el tema de la obsesión de la pureza sanguínea más el momento en que Harry se topa con el árbol de los Black de casualidad, me he sacado el temita de la manga. Yo le veo sentido, puede que a vosotros os parezca un despropósito, como sea, dejádmelo saber.

Y para terminar, como habréis supuesto el pelo que consigue Hermione de la túnica de Millicent en su pelea durante el club de duelos pertenece a Lady, el gato de Moon, que tiene la insana manía en rebozarse en la cama de la grandullona, cosa que le revienta el hígado porque ella prefiere a sus ratas. La idea de que Bulstrode tuviera ratas de mascota fue de **Metanfetamina** y, aunque a mi esos bichos me dan grima, me hizo gracia de que a la moza le gustaran, así que adjudiqué el gato de la habitación de Berenice para ajustarlo a lo que ocurre en el libro.

Be free, mis monstruosas hadas.


	7. Mágicas soluciones

**Disclaimer: **Seamos francos, si Harry Potter me perteneciera nunca habría sido un libro para niños, de hecho, ni siquiera se llamaría Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"<em>Es indecente y mala, nada puedo decir a su favor, salvo que es mi mejor amiga." <em>

Oscar Wilde.

* * *

><p><strong>Mágicas soluciones.<strong>

Volvió a removerse, incómoda, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa a Millicent sin querer. Su compañera chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza con desidia.

—Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieta —imploró, en un susurro, al ver el tachón que le había hecho al pergamino por su culpa… y ya iban tres.

—¿Por qué diantres hace tanto calor en esta clase? ¿Tú no lo sientes? —inquirió Tracey, abanicándose el rostro con las manos después de aflojarse el nudo de la corbata.

Millicent arqueó una ceja y miró a su alrededor: todos los alumnos, incluida ella y hasta la profesora McGonagall, estaban bien arrebujados en sus túnicas y con las bufandas envueltas entorno a sus cuellos. Y no era para menos, estando en pleno febrero y teniendo en cuenta que la clase de Transformaciones estaba en la sexta planta del castillo, la corriente fría que les llegaba podía dejarlos como cubitos de hielo por mucho que la habitación también tuviera hechizos que regularan la temperatura. Por supuesto no sentían la misma humedad que tenían que sufrir en las mazmorras, pero eso siempre había hecho que los Slytherin fueran los que mejor soportaban el frío en comparación al resto; claro que de ahí a llevar la camisa remangada, los primeros botones desabrochados y estar pasándose el bote de tinta por la frente había un largo trecho.

—Milli-buh, creo que estoy en mis últimas —se quejó, dejando el bote de tinta y apoyando la frente en el pupitre, soltando un suspirito de alivio cuando al parecer el tacto fresco de la madera firme le consoló—. Me muero —afirmó, con un puchero compungido.

—No te estás muriendo —rechazó, por decimosexta vez en lo que llevaban de día, colocando una de sus manos en la frente de Tracey y la otra sobre la suya para comparar—. Estás destemplada, pero no tienes fiebre.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Tengo sofocos y escalofríos. Voy a morirme y a ti te importa más apuntar cómo convertir un dedal en una de tus ratas que escribir mi testamento —le reprochó, con un nuevo puchero, dándole golpecitos con el dedo en el brazo.

—Cuando te pones melodramática no te aguanto —aseveró, removiendo su brazo para que dejara de darle con el dedito—. ¿Quieres que después de clase volvamos a ver a Pomfrey?

—No —refunfuñó Tracey, haciendo un mohín infantil y escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos—. Esa vieja inútil volverá a darme ese jarabe asqueroso para el estómago y me mandará de vuelta, no tiene ni idea de por qué me estoy muriendo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar exactamente que te estás muriendo? Hemos ido a ver a Pomfrey cuatro veces en los últimos dos días y siempre es lo mismo: no tienes nada más que cansancio y nervios Merlín sabe por qué. Llevas muy rara desde que volviste de la biblioteca el domingo. ¿De verdad que no vas a contarme qué núcleo se te ha roto en la cabeza?

_El de ser una mala persona y, por si no fuera poco, Pucey me contagió su versión mortal de la mononucleosis al robarme mi primer beso, ¡el cual ni siquiera puedo sacar de mi cabeza por unos míseros cinco minutos!_ Tracey esgrimió una sonrisa ácida al pensarlo, tragándose el gemido que le trepó por la garganta cuando el estúpido cosquilleo volvió a aflorar por su estómago. Y así llevaba dos puñeteros días en los que no tenía la menor idea de por qué su mente se empecinaba en revivir una y otra vez el recuerdo de estar acorralada por esos ojos azules y el abrasivo toque de aquella sonrisa torcida, con todas las nefastas consecuencias que eso le provocaba. Se iba a volver loca. Acabaría perdiendo la razón a medida que lo que fuera que ese desgraciado le había contagiado le consumía por dentro. ¡Era tan humillante morir así! ¡Y siendo tan joven!

Miró los ojos celestes de Millicent y las ganas de contárselo le quemaron la garganta, para ser rápidamente evaporadas cuando se la imaginó frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la boca en esa mueca suya de desaprobación. Escuchó perfectamente su voz esgrimiendo la retahíla de «te dije que no debías juntarte con los mayores» y sus «no sé en qué estabas pensando para creerte que ibas averiguar quién anda detrás del monstruo», eso por no obviar el discurso de «¿mala persona? Déjate de chorradas y céntrate en lo que te tienes que centrar, que parece que vienes al colegio de juerga en vez de a estudiar».

Sí, a veces Millicent parecía la madre que apenas recordaba, así que no podía contarle nada de aquello sin esperar que no se pasara horas regañándola y le prohibiera definitivamente acercarse a Terence. Porque para ella todo era culpa de Terence. ¿Que quería colarse en una fiesta? Culpa de Higg por mal influenciarla. ¿Que se pasaba la noche despierta terminando un trabajo que no había querido hacer antes y Millicent tenía que despertarla al día siguiente? Culpa de Higgs, por pasar tanto tiempo con él que descuidaba sus estudios. ¿Que se acababan los panqueques en el desayuno? Culpa de Higgs también, que le había visto atiborrándose con ellos. ¿Que el gato de Berenice había estado apunto de comerse a una de sus ratas y Tracey no había hecho nada por impedirlo? Aún no sabía cómo, pero Millicent acabó zanjando la discusión con que aquello también era cosa de Terence. Y conociéndola, poca excusa necesitaba para partirle algún hueso a Higgs si así conseguía que se alejara de sus vidas.

No, Millicent no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar el hecho de que no tragaba al Slytherin de cuarto. Por usar sus palabras: para ella no era más que un chulo pedante y roñoso con aires de bohemio libertino que además tenía el estigma de ser un exhibicionista. Tracey se mordió el labio para evitar reírse al recordar el espanto desfigurando la cara de su amiga cuando Terence se quedó en calzoncillos en la fiesta de Halloween al perder a las cartas, y acabó por quitárselos también ya que, total, para dejar las cosas a medias mejor se quedaba desnudo del todo y así poder inspirar a los demás la gracia del hedonismo. «Mala hierba ese Higgs, un auténtico despropósito de ser humano», le había dicho, antes de sisearle un «aléjate antes de que te infecte a ti también». Millicent no parecía ver que ella venía infectada desde la cuna y había sido Pucey, no Terence, el que se lo había recordado.

Negó con la cabeza y, apoyando la cara en una de sus manos, se quedó con la vista perdida por una de las ventanas, esforzándose en no volver a recordar ese momento y evitar así que ese calor infernal la desquiciara más. Pero era imposible porque todo parecía llevarla una y otra vez al mismo tema. Si trataba de pensar que Pucey no tenía razón, esa vocecita ponzoñosa en su cabeza le espetaba el por qué entonces no se lo había quitado de encima. Eso la llevaba a maldecirle y odiarle por ponerla enferma al robarle su primer beso, lo que la alteraba aún más, y si trataba de enumerar las razones de por qué aquello no fue para tanto acababa exactamente en el mismo punto que le daba la razón a Pucey: ella era un mal bicho.

¿Lo era? Una gran parte de ella tenía que serlo porque no era exactamente normal que, una vez que supero sus palabras, le sobreviniera semejante rebote con él por robarle. Porque era eso lo que le fastidiaba, la humillación de que Pucey le hubiera robado su moneda de cambio. ¡Y encima con un beso tan malo! O puede que tal vez eso fuera culpa suya, después de todo quedarse estática con la boca semiabierta no se podía llamar el apogeo de una _femme fatal._ Soltó un gruñido molesto y cabeceó para darse un golpe con el pupitre al pensar aquello, ya era lo bastante malo no poder sacárselo de la cabeza como para que encima dejara que esa mierda de sensación auto-humillante la devorase. Seguro que era eso lo que ese bastardo quería. No, vale que Tracey no tuviera con qué compararlo y definitivamente no podía fiarse de las revistas que empapelaban la mesita de Parkinson o las novelas de fantasía erótica que leía Greengrass, pero el beso había sido horrible porque no tenía que haber sido para Pucey.

Y ahí volvía otra vez con esa sensación de ser una mala persona, ¿por qué? Porque nunca le había dado por soltar suspiritos estúpidos como Millicent cuando la aficionó a las películas y resultó que sus favoritas eran las de comedia romántica. O dejar la vista en el infinito recreándose con el momento perfecto como hacía Moon cuando hablaba de lo que sería su cita perfecta con su pareja de ensueño. No es que a Tracey no le hubiera dado por pensarlo alguna vez, pero siempre se había sentido más… práctica en todo ese asunto. No le interesaban los principitos ni los caballeros oscuros ni cualquier minima alusión al tipo ideal, mucho menos alguien que había conseguido que se pusiera enferma con algún tipo de virus que aún no se había ni descubierto. A Tracey le interesaba alguien de quien pudiera aprovecharse y ese beso habría sido el sello del acuerdo, un pago por alguna promesa valiosa o una situación interesante. Así de simple y fácil. ¡Y Pucey se lo había quedado a cambio de nada!

No, se lo había robado y le había dejado a cambio una enfermedad mortal. Puto diablo disfrazado de serpiente del averno. Tracey nunca había deseado tanto mal a una persona, pero a él le encantaría verlo hecho papilla entre los dientes del monstruo de Salazar. Y la sensación de triunfo que le invadía al pensarlo le volvía a carcomer el estómago porque en su colegio anterior no habían parado de repetirle que odiar así estaba muy mal, que debía ser un alma bondadosa y perdonar para estar en paz consigo misma. Pero Tracey debía de ser una persona más horrible de lo que creía, porque la única forma que tenía de imaginar el volver a estar en paz era disfrutando con que Pucey acabara sufriendo algún tipo de enfermedad corrosiva que le produjera una muerte lenta y agónica.

McGonagall dio por finalizada la clase cuando estuvo apunto de volver a golpearse la frente con el pupitre. Tiró el libro que ni siquiera había abierto dentro de la mochila junto al par de pergaminos y resto de enseres que tampoco había utilizado, ya le pillaría los apuntes a Millicent. Ahora sólo quería una solución mágica para que su cabeza dejara de ser semejante avispero. Le parecía ridículo que hubiera tantos hechizos para cosas tan absurdas como convertir un pájaro en un cáliz y sin embargo no existía nada que la ayudara a resolver de un plumazo sus dilemas.

—Ponte también la bufanda, que al final con la tontería vas a acabar enferma de verdad —indicó Millicent, haciéndole un lazo a la prenda mientras bajaban las escaleras, antes metérsela por la cabeza pese las protestas de Tracey.

—Me la pienso quitar dentro de diez minutos —rezongó, recolocándosela para que las pelusillas dejaran de hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, sin atreverse a quitársela de inmediato cuando su compañera le alzó el dedo como advertencia.

—Vamos a dar un paseo por los terrenos, tal vez lo que necesitas es un poco de aire fresco. No sé por qué no quieres contármelo, pero mi madre siempre dice que si pensamos demasiado en las cosas al final es el cerebro el que se pone malo, y eso sí que no puede curarse fácilmente, ¿sabes, Tracey? —aleccionó, girándose a mirarla… para ver que la había dejado hablando sola.

Millicent hizo un gesto de desesperación con las manos al tiempo que alzaba la vista al techo, clamando paciencia, para acabar poniéndose de puntillas y así tener una panorámica del pasillo de la quinta planta y descubrir dónde leches se había escondido esta vez. Soltó un suspiro de hartazgo cuando la vio agazapada tras la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado.

—Te parecerá bonito —la sobresaltó, cruzándose de brazos—. En algún momento tendrás que explicarme por qué parece que estés más loca que de costumbre. ¿De quién se supone que te estás escondiendo? —exclamó, cuando la otra se puso a chistarla llevándose el dedo índice a la boca.

—Son tres galeones por grill, pero te dejaré la pinta en cinco si me dices la nueva contraseña. Es malta pura, chaval, no suelo rebajar el precio pero hoy tengo un buen día…

Y Millicent lo entendió al oír aquel trozo de conversación: Higgs estaba junto a un grupo de alumnos haciendo uno de sus chanchullos al lado del baño de los prefectos. Sabía que ese pervertido iba a terminar por hacerle perder la cabeza, Tracey siempre había sido rarita pero lo de estos días se llevaba la palma. Ella no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran saliéndose de madre, tenía que atajarlas ya: muerto el perro se acaba la rabia.

—Voy a partirle esa cara de zorrillo pasota —sentenció, remangándose la túnica.

—¡Millicent, no! Terence no tiene la culpa, creí que estaba con Pucey —confesó Tracey, agarrándola del brazo para impedir que avanzara dispuesta a desmembrar al anterior buscador de Slytherin.

—¿Pucey? ¡Oh, no! —Se lamentó Millicent, sujetándola por los hombros—. Dime que no has cometido la estupidez de enamorarte de ese idiota. ¡Entra en tus sentidos, Tracey! —Le exigió, sacudiéndola como si fuera una maraca—. Eres demasiado joven para ese degenerado, puede destrozarte la vida.

—¿Quién se está poniendo ahora melodramática, eh? ¡Y deja de vapulearme, por los Cuatro Fundadores! —le espetó, revolviéndose entre las manos de su amiga hasta que consiguió agarrárselas—. Yo no he dicho nada de… de… ¡eso! —renegó. El sólo intento de pronunciar esa insinuación consiguió que un sudor frío le recorriera la espalda.

Millicent la miró fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos, evaluando el grado de veracidad en sus palabras mientras Tracey se recolocaba la ropa y trataba de conseguir que su respiración volviera a la normalidad después del forcejo para liberarse de los bamboleos.

—Estás demasiado perjudicada para darte cuenta, pero no te preocupes, puede que un par de huesos rotos y una semanita en la enfermería le enseñen a ese perturbado a no acercarse a las niñas. Y quizás verlo con la cara rota te libre de su embrujo.

Tracey parpadeó, estupefacta, ¿acaso había adivinado Millicent lo que había pasado? No era posible, ¿verdad? Tal vez solo había hecho una suposición teniendo en cuenta la reputación de Pucey y todo se había desmadrado al creer que ella podría estar enamo… encaprichada de ese idiota. ¿Había dicho que le enviaría a la enfermería?

—¡Millicent, no! —Repitió, apresurándose a detenerla, siendo arrastrada en el proceso—. ¿Quieres parar de una vez?

—Alguien tiene que enseñarle a ese pervertido que no puede jugar con quien le dé la gana. ¡Y después le escribiré a tu abuelo para decirle que has perdido la cabeza! —Amenazó la robusta chica, deshaciéndose del agarre de un solo tirón—. ¡Tú! —bramó, señalando a Higgs.

—¡Te he dicho que no es lo que piensas! —gritó la otra, terminando por saltarle a la espalda en un intento desesperado por hacerla parar—. ¡Cuando te pones bruta pareces un jodido Colacuerno! ¿Vas a detenerte ya? —imperó, aferrándose con brazos y piernas a la espalda de su compañera.

—¡Bájate de mi espalda! ¡Tracey, no estoy jugando! —avisó, dando vueltas entorno a sí tratando de desengancharla—. Al final te harás daño, ¿es que no puedes verlo?

—No lo haré si dejas de revolverte como un dragón enjaulado, ¿por qué tienes que ir amenazando con pegarle a la gente? ¿Y cómo te atreves a amenazarme con escribir a mi abuelo? —se ofendió Tracey, golpeándole el hombro, aunque eso casi consiguió que se cayera de culo al suelo.

—Porque alguien tiene que imprimirte un poco de sentido común en esa cabecita alocada que tienes. ¿¡Te quieres bajar ya!? —forcejeó Millicent, intentando soltar el agarre de sus piernas enroscadas entorno a su cintura.

—Chicas… ¿qué coño estáis haciendo? —les cuestionó Higgs, testigo de tan estrafalario espectáculo, acercándose a ellas cuando se despidió de aquellos con los que negociaba.

—¡A ti quería yo verte! ¿Dónde está ese enfermo que tienes por amigo? —Le espetó Millicent—. ¡Tracey, eso es mi nariz! —protestó, manoteando la mano de su compañera cuyos dedos habían estado apunto de meterse por sus orificios nasales.

—¿Cuál de todos? —Inquirió Higgs a su vez, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, con la carcajada bailándole en las comisuras de la boca mientras pasaba la vista de una a otra.

—¡Encima no te cachondees! —Resopló, funesta, sabiendo que estaba resultando poco intimidante por culpa de tener que evitar que la otra loca le dejara tuerta o sorda mientras seguía encaramada a su espalda, cosa que le hostilizaba aún más—. ¿Dónde… Pucey… y qué…?

—¡Vete, Terence! Ahora no es un buen momento —comandó Tracey, luchando por conseguir taparle la boca a Millicent ahora que había encontrado la posición adecuada y evitar que su humillación fuera mayor—. ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes tanto empeño en pegar a la gente por mí? Se supone que eres pacifista.

—¿Tú qué crees, pedazo de merluza empanada? ¡Una cosa es que tenga que aguantarte siendo una atolondrada y otra es dejar que estos dos zoquetes te vapuleen como si fueras su juguete! —dictaminó Millicent, logrando que ambas dejaran de forcejear en el mismo instante, llevándose las manos a las caderas para tratar de recuperar el aliento cuando notó a Tracey envararse.

—Me han llamado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero creo que es la primera vez que _zoquete _es una de ellas. ¿Ese apelativo no está ya desfasado?

—Terence, no la comprometas —aconsejó Tracey, bajándose de la espalda de Millicent y poniéndose entre ambos, de cara a la chica—. Mira que eres… ¡joder, Milli! —Suspiró, doblándose un poco por el cansancio.

—Eso —asintió la aludida, empujándola, sonriendo al ver el desaguisado que estaba hecha la otra—. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

—¡Pues anda que tú! —Señaló Tracey, recomponiéndose un poco, aún jadeando por el altercado. Inspiró hondo y se irguió, volviendo a mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Yo...

—Lo sé —desestimó Millicent, rehaciéndose la coleta—. Por muy descarriada, cabezota e insoportable que puedas llegar a ser, estaré aquí y haré lo tenga que hacer para que tú también lo estés.

Tracey tragó saliva, notando un nuevo nudo en la garganta que deshizo lentamente ese malestar que le punzaba el estómago desde el domingo. Puede que, con semejante alboroto mental que traía, no se le había ocurrido pensar que había personas a las que no les importaba dejar que los demás hiciesen huella en ellos. Y, sobre todo, que había subestimado a Millicent.

—Trataré de no olvidarlo —prometió, recogiendo las bufandas de ambas que se habían caído por el ajetreo.

—Y si lo haces, simplemente volveré a recordártelo —Millicent se encogió de hombros, enroscándose la bufanda entorno a su cuello—. Pero puede que la próxima vez no te baste con saltar encima de mí —desdeñó, echándose la mochila al hombro—. Bajaré a por algo de comer, ¿te pillo algo a ti también?

—Por supuesto, acabo de sobrevivir a mi primera doma, guárdame doble ración de todo —pidió, sonriendo, antes de volver a tensarse cuando la vio acercarse a Terence.

—Tú sí que no deberías olvidarlo, puede dolerte bastante si tengo que recordártelo —aseguró Millicent, de cara a Terence, palmeándole el pecho con más fuerza de la debida y de la que el chico esperaba.

Sonrió complacida al verle poner una mueca de dolor, y se perdió satisfecha por las escaleras.

—¿Acaba de amenazarme? —se aseguró Terence, frotándose la zona golpeada, aún con la mueca.

Tracey asintió, recogiendo su mochila.

—¿Y tendría que tomármela en serio?

—No lo dudes ni por un segundo —reiteró Tracey, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Por qué parece que te hace feliz que tu amiga esté dispuesta a romperme en pedacitos?

—No lo parece, lo cierto es que me alegra bastante saberlo…

—Bien por ti, pero deberías aclararle que fuiste tú quien me buscó. No me parece justo por tu parte dejar que tu perro guardián me ladre por algo que ni siquiera he hecho… aún —se indignó el muchacho.

—¿Acaso no lo he impedido? Deberías estar más atento, Terence —señaló Tracey, haciéndose un moño con la varita antes de recolocarse la corbata—. Tú tampoco deberías subestimarla, Millicent puede llegar a ser mucho peor que un perro guardián, es amiga mía después de todo. —Tracey sonrió, marcando los hoyuelos pese a la mueca del chico—. Y, hablando de amigos, dile al tuyo que la próxima vez no le dejaré llevarse algo tan caro a cambio de un favor tan nimio, supongo que sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

—Tengo ligeras nociones, sí —asintió el chico, volviendo a meterse las manos en los bolsillos y a esgrimir su sonrisa perezosa—. Supongo que tuviste el fallo de los novatos, los negocios a veces son así de imprevisibles.

Tracey aumentó la sonrisa. Con todo aquel lío había estado apunto de olvidarse de algo tan básico, tan intrínseco a ella, como que había sido educada para llevarse siempre la mejor parte en todos sus tratos. Haber perdido de vista esa perspectiva la había desequilibrado: no importaba si era buena o mala, lo importante era llevarse la mejor tajada. Y si ya existía alguien dispuesta a aceptarla así, a quedarse a su lado, ¿por qué debería ponerse en duda?

—Por suerte ese fallo sólo se comete una vez.

Al fin y al cabo, puede que ella no quisiera que los demás le dejasen huella, pero nunca había dicho nada de no querer dejar la suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Para empezar, he de aclarar que cuando escribí esto estaba bajo los efectos de muchos analgésicos y alguna que otra décima de fiebre. En condiciones normales no soy capaz de idear situaciones tan absurdas y, lo que es peor, que las mismas me molen tanto cuando las releo estando "curada". Os puede parecer un jodido despropósito viniendo después de un capitulo serio como fue el anterior, pero oye, a mí me moló imaginármelas así: tan crías en medio del caos.

Para seguir, la clase de transformación la he ubicado en la sexta planta, ya que no tiene un lugar exacto y no todas las aulas están cerca de los despachos de quienes imparten la asignatura. De hecho lo único que sabemos de ella es que está a millas del despacho de los profesores de DCAO (información del sexto libro) y como en ese piso parece que no hay mucho... pues así aprovechamos espacio.

Y para finalizar: puede parecer una gilipollez, pero a mi me hace ilusión estar tan cerca de los 50 Reviews (sobre todo con la fobia que he tenido siempre a dejar que otros me lean). Así que **gracias **por comentar, en especial a **Silvers** por el megareview y a **lunitadicembre** por hacerlo capitulo a capitulo a pesar de lo fácil que es leerlo todo de un tirón y comentar al final. Y, en fin, que sois todas unas hadas molonas.

Oh, se me olvidaba: feliz año nuevo de la Serpiente.


	8. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: **Seamos francos, si Harry Potter me perteneciera nunca habría sido un libro para niños, de hecho, ni siquiera se llamaría Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>«Entre<em>_ la idea y la realidad, entre los actos y el gesto, cae la sombra.»_

**(T.S. Eliot)**

* * *

><p><strong>Revelaciones.<strong>

Levantó la cabeza, dejando que los leves rayos de sol le calentaran el rostro, manteniendo las manos bien al fondo de los bolsillos de su capa, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, tratando de resguardar el poco calor que no llegaba ni de lejos a templar el ambiente. Por suerte parecía que la época de lluvias torrenciales había terminado ya, aunque con el clima escocés nunca se sabía. Se mantuvo quieta, con los ojos cerrados, notando como poco a poco sus mejillas recuperaban algo de color y un escalofrío agradable le reconfortaba el cuerpo.

Inspiró, hinchando bien sus pulmones de aire, sin dejar que el fresco que sintió colarse en su interior le rompiera el encanto. Tenía la sensación de que se había pasado eones encerrada dentro del castillo, primero por la nieve y después por las lluvias que habían mantenido los terrenos anegados; y aunque éstos últimos aún estaban llenos de barro y charcos de agua, la falta de viento le permitía distraerse en las almenas. Durante unos minutos se olvidó de todo: de los ataques —que habían añadido a Granger y una prefecta de Ravenclaw a la colección de estatuas—, del aumento en la cantidad de deberes que les mandaban los profesores en un vano intento de mantener a los alumnos bajo control, distraídos con la cercanía de los exámenes finales; y sobre todo alejarse de la agobiante efervescencia de éstos últimos, más insoportables que nunca entre sus cuchicheos conspirativos y sus disputas, divididos entre la infecta esperanza de que todo hubiese terminado ya cuando arrestaron al semi-gigante como culpable de soltar al monstruo, y las corrosivas dudas de lo que podía estar por venir cuando les dejaron sin Director.

Sacudió la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua con irritación, toda esa historia le estaba sacando de quicio. No soportaba ni a los que se pavoneaban contentos alegando el nuevo porvenir de la escuela ahora que se habían librado de la pésima regencia de Dumbledore, ni a los que le defendían a capa y espada aumentando el temor de que el asunto no se daba por terminado, que sin el director estaban más indefensos que nunca. Soltó un bufido, sin saber muy bien cuál de ambos bandos le resultaba más estúpido.

Por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo con que Dumbledore no había hecho una mierda, pero también estaba muy lejos de sentirse segura. No veía el sentido a estar contentos ni a avivar el desconcierto entre los alumnos por la misma razón, y todo ese debate de «Director bueno versus Director malo» los estaba alejando de la raíz principal del dilema. Al fin y al cabo seguían conviviendo con un monstruo que aún no había sido cazado.

Entrecerró los ojos, vislumbrando la cabaña del guardabosques entre la calima, con la cabeza ladeada y el ceño fruncido. No sabía muy bien por qué pero no se lo tragaba. Y no era sólo porque Hagrid le gustase. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía una razón exacta para que el semi-gigante le cayera bien, después de todo para él no era más que _ otra Slytherin_ y sus atenciones se veían absorbidas por el niño dorado y sus amiguitos. Y tampoco es que hasta el momento le viera algún tipo de utilidad a su persona más allá de que si algún día le castigaban a adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido, como le pasó a Malfoy en primero, seguro que las bestias que vivían allí se lo pensarían dos veces antes de enfrentarse a un coloso como él. Pero aquello era una posibilidad muy remota y poco probable, así que seguía siendo inútil para ella. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que no podía evitar compararlo con un enorme oso panda, de que había algo en sus pequeños ojos oscuros que apenas podían verse entre la espesa barba y las pobladas cejas que le transmitían… _ternura_, como si el saber que todo lo que tenía de grande lo tenía de idiota le trajera a la mente la imagen de un peluche gigantesco. ¿De verdad alguien así había sido capaz de soltar a un monstruo con intenciones de matar alumnos? ¿Y no era que Slytherin valoraba la pureza de sangre? ¿Cómo podía ser un semi-gigante medio squib su heredero?

Parpadeó, irguiéndose, al hacerse esa pregunta. ¿Acaso Las Genealogías no apuntaban a un tal Tom Riddle como el último heredero de Salazar?

—¿Qué divaga tan intensamente, Miss Davis? Casi puedo oír los engranajes de su mortal cerebro chirriando —la sobresaltó, haciendo que pegara un salto y soltara un chillidito, la voz cascada y gruesa del Barón Sanguinario detrás de ella

Tracey se llevó una mano al pecho, boqueando, dándose media vuelta para fulminar con la mirada la translucida y mortecina presencia, blasfemándole mentalmente al ver que su susto le curvó sus fantasmales comisuras en una mueca que mucho tiempo atrás pudo ser una perversa sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Tanto aprecio me tiene que quiere que nos reunamos en la otra vida antes de lo previsto? —le espetó, cogiendo y exhalando un par de bocanadas de aire para recuperar el ritmo cardiaco.

—El hábito, nada personal —desestimó, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano, sin ocultar lo pagado de sí mismo que estaba por ello—. ¿Qué hace aquí fuera?

—Se está más seguro que dentro. ¿Y su Sanguinaridad?

—La ronda —explicó, haciéndola alzar las cejas—. Dada la incompetencia que están demostrando los mortales para encontrar a la bestia hemos decido que nosotros también deberíamos hacer una búsqueda por nuestra cuenta.

Tracey no fue capaz de distinguir si la irritación más acentuada de lo normal en su voz era producto de tener que rebajarse a tratar al resto de fantasmas y trabajar en equipo o por verse arrastrado a cuidar de la integridad de los alumnos. En parte pensaba que nada podía obligarle a hacer algo que no quisiera, al fin y al cabo ya estaba muerto y pocas amenazas podían hacérsele, por otra sabía que _la bestia_ también podía afectar a los fantasmas, lo que convertía al monstruo en una criatura bastante más temible de lo que ya se especulaba. En definitiva, nunca terminaría de saber lo que motivaba a ese fantasma.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dudas le carcomen? —insistió, instándola a caminar con él de vuelta al interior del castillo.

—¿La existencia del mismo monstruo que está buscando no le parece suficiente motivo para tener de qué pensar?

—Definitivamente, aunque tal vez no con tanta intensidad ni siendo tan joven. Después de todo, la mayoría de sus congéneres están más calmados ahora que han arrestado al guardabosque. Pobre desgraciado, con pisar una vez Azkaban ya es suficiente para toda una vida, hacerlo una segunda…

—¿Hagrid ya fue arrestado antes? —le interrumpió, deteniéndose en seco.

—Y por la misma acusación. Aunque le soltaron por falta de pruebas y porque Dumbledore abogó por él, el hecho de que la víctima no recordara nada concluyente le ayudó bastante a librarse de la pena. Por supuesto le rompieron la varita y se le negó el volver a cursar sus estudios en la escuela pero…

—¡Quieto ahí! ¿Qué me está contando? —se exasperó, con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédula.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entiende? —inquirió el Barón a su vez, con una mueca cercana a la indignación por la alusión a la poca claridad con la que se explicaba.

—¡Todo! ¿La Cámara ya fue abierta antes? ¿Qué es eso de que la victima no recordase nada concluyente? ¿Cómo es posible que si ya le consideraron una vez como culpable Dumbledore le permitió seguir en el colegio al volver a abrirse la Cámara? Por todos los dragones, ¿cómo es que si ya pasó una vez no se esforzaron por encontrar la dichosa Cámara y mantener cerrado el colegio hasta que el monstruo estuviera muerto? ¿Es que son todos una manada de inútiles irresponsables? —barbotó, sintiendo la cólera obnubilar su cabeza.

Le parecía increíble lo que el Barón le estaba contando. Indignante. Detestaba a todos y cada uno de esos adultos que habían permitido que tuviera que pasar por todo aquello. Deseaba que el dichoso monstruo dejara de cazar niños y se comiera a los verdaderos culpables de todo eso. Tal vez si fuera algún adulto el que aparecía muerto o petrificado se dignaran a cerrar el colegio y tomarse las cosas en serio.

—La existencia de la Cámara y su monstruo ha sido una leyenda desde los tiempos del propio Salazar. Sólo sus herederos parecían ser capaces de averiguar dónde estaba y de presumir que eran capaces de hablar con el monstruo. Pero aunque consideraba a mi mentor muy capaz de haberla creado, ni los mismos Fundadores pudieron encontrarla. La historia se mantuvo como una leyenda.

—Pero ha dicho que ya fue abierta una vez, que hubo una víctima —le recordó, esforzándose por mantener las emociones bajo control—. Y definitivamente lo han hecho otra vez. ¿Quién fue la victima? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿El propio Slytherin fue mentor suyo?

—De sus últimos estudiantes. Abandonó poco antes de que me graduara. Como he dicho, aunque lo consideraba capaz, la Cámara nunca se encontró y sus herederos nunca hicieron otra cosa que alardear. De hecho se dudó de que éstos supieran realmente dónde estaba. Hasta hace… bueno, el tiempo transcurre de una forma distinta una vez que estás muerto, así que no soy capaz de fechar cuándo ocurrió, pero Dumbledore aún no era el Director del colegio, era Dippet. Un completo incompetente —afirmó, acerando la voz y arrugando el rostro en una mueca asqueada, como si el sólo hecho de nombrarle ya le molestara—. Y la victima está en el colegio, es esa fantasma llorica cuyos berreos son capaces de provocar un dolor de cabeza hasta a los muertos. El colegio no se cerró porque ya se culpó al semi-gigante de lo ocurrido y aunque seguía sin saberse dónde estaba la Cámara, Dippet no consideró prudente ni adecuado seguir removiendo el tema que afectaba tanto a la reputación del colegio. Como he dicho, era un completo imbécil. Una desgracia para la magia.

Tracey se mordió el labio, tratando de absorber toda esa información y encajarla en el puzzle en el que se habían convertido sus pensamientos. Se removió inquieta, sacudiendo las manos para hacer algo con el exceso de energía que la abotargaba, sintiendo cómo la forma del puzzle se desfiguraba una y otra vez delante de sus narices, sabiendo que podía reconocer la figura pero no entendía el significado.

—Salazar Slytherin… ¿Él de verdad odiaba tanto a los hijos de muggles? ¿Los despreciaba hasta el punto de encerrar a un monstruo para que sus descendientes los destruyeran? ¿Alguna vez lo intentó él mismo? —inquirió, mirando con fijeza al Barón, acercándose a él, notando como el frío que transmitía el fantasma le aclaraba las ideas.

—No le gustaban, en absoluto. Eran un retraso para el resto de los estudiantes pero jamás se dignó ni a mirarles, no fue más peligro para ellos de lo que lo eran para sí mismos. Eran tiempos diferentes, concepciones distintas, los muggles de hoy no son como lo fueron antaño, su forma de ver el mundo no está tan… _podrida_ —afirmó el Barón, irguiéndose, visiblemente incómodo por tener que hablar de ello y al mismo tiempo esgrimiendo la soberbia de quien se sabe con la verdad del asunto.

—¿Y si no se dignaba ni a mirarlos por qué creó la dichosa Cámara? ¿Por qué encerró al monstruo en ella? ¿Acaso no se atrevía a eliminarlos por sí mismo? —cuestionó, ignorando la entereza del fantasma, sabiendo que esa última pregunta podría molestarle bastante pero necesitaba encajar esas piezas, algo le decía que eran las que realmente importaban.

—La historia varía dependiendo de quién la cuente, Miss Davis, sobre todo en una en la que los detalles tienen diferentes interpretaciones. Ya le he dicho que Slytherin los detestaba pero nunca los consideró algo en lo que tuviera que malgastar el tiempo; sus ambiciones, así como sus odios, tenían unas miras mucho más altas. Pensé que alguien como vos podía ver más allá de esos detalles, yo ya le he contado todo cuanto necesita saber. Es cosa suya decidir qué historia quiere entender.

Tracey abrió la boca para protestar, pero el Barón desapareció dentro de una pared, dejándola sola en mitad del pasillo. Pateó el suelo con frustración, maldiciendo para sus adentros. ¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Cómo que le había contado todo lo que necesitaba saber? ¡Ella aún tenía montones de preguntas que hacerle! ¿Acaso los _sangrepura_ venían con algún tipo de tara que les impulsaba a hablar con acertijos? Y si… ¿y si no había querido contarle más porque había averiguado que era mestiza? Sacudió la cabeza, si ese fuera el caso no habría hablado con ella desde el principio. No, su salida se debía más bien a algún tipo de retorcido juego, al parecer ni la muerte lo había disuadido de ser Slytherin hasta la médula. Él le había dado las semillas, ahora era cosa de Tracey averiguar qué hacer con ellas.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, dándose pellizquitos en el labio, emprendiendo el rumbo de forma inconsciente hacia ningún lugar en particular. Había dicho que se estaba centrando en los detalles, y por su frase final estaba segura de que se refería a esos mismos detalles que volvían la historia hacia una sola dirección. Es decir, se estaba enfocando en que la Cámara, el monstruo y sus intenciones eran contra los hijos de muggles, eso era lo que había quedado hoy en día de la leyenda, era lo que todo el mundo pensaba. ¡Era lo que estaba ocurriendo! ¿Y si no era contra ellos entonces para qué servía? ¿Con qué otro motivo iba a crearla? ¿A quien se suponía que odiaba más que a los _impuros_?

—Gryffindor —musitó, cuando un par de remolinos idénticos de pelo rojizo pasaron cada uno por un lado de ella, jugando a lanzarse una pelota.

La enemistad entre Gryffindors y Slytherins era inmemorial, provenía de los propios Fundadores de ambas Casas. Aún cuando la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera tenían una razón exacta a esa animadversión, simplemente se repelían mutuamente. Ella misma se había visto afectada por ello, le parecían ruidosos, simples, hipócritas... _Hipócritas_. ¿No había dicho el Barón que las historias siempre dependían de quién las cuente? ¿Y su abuelo no le había contado siempre que la historia la escribían los vencedores? Salazar Slytherin se había marchado del colegio dejando tras de sí un confuso legado, una leyenda que si permanecía viva era porque otros la habían terminado por él. Y Tracey sabía lo fácil que era manipular una verdad a medias.

Pero, aún cuando no le interesase eliminar a los hijos de muggles, ¿para qué la Cámara? ¿Por qué introducir un monstruo en ella que sabía que iba a sobrevivir siglos? Se envaró, parpadeando lentamente, tratando de aferrarse a esa brizna de nitidez que había despejado durante unos segundo la borrosa figura. ¿Y si Slytherin sólo quería que el resto se mantuviera alejado de sus secretos? Por lo que sabía de él, o precisamente por lo poquísimo que había quedado de él, el hombre era un paranoico de cuidado.

Una mano le aferró del brazo, sobresaltándola y arrastrándola hacia un lado, haciéndola perder totalmente el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Mira por dónde andas, has estado apunto de comerte esa armadura —le aleccionó una voz suave, casi cantarina, a su derecha.

Tracey sintió como las mejillas se le ponían rojas, tanto por la torpeza que había estado apunto de cometer como por hecho de haber sido salvada por Farley, la Prefecta de sexto de su Casa. La chica la miró de arriba abajo, como evaluando lo que Tracey supuso que sería el grado de estupidez que podía tener una persona que había estado apunto de dejarse los dientes contra una jodida armadura. Lo que le faltaba.

—Estaba… pensando y… no prestaba atención a por dónde… andaba —se excusó, plisándose la falda para hacer algo con las manos, dándose un golpe mental por el cuasi tartamudeo que le había salido. Genial, había pasado de retrasada a subnormal profunda en menos de una frase.

—¿Y en qué pensabas para no ver siquiera semejante armatoste? —cuestionó la mayor, cambiando los libros que llevaba de un brazo a otro, ladeando la cabeza con ligero interés.

—La Cámara, su monstruo, Slytherin, sus herederos y las historias manipuladas para entender una única verdad —enumeró. De pronto el hilo de sus pensamientos volvió a tejerse y la pregunta brotó de sus labios antes de poder contenerla—: Si tú tuvieras algo, como una habitación secreta en la que no quieres que nadie entre simplemente porque es tuya, ¿qué harías para asegurarte de que nadie lo hiciera?

Farley arqueó las cejas, mirándola con genuina sorpresa. Tracey se removió incómoda durante el largo silencio en que la otra se mantenía mirándola. Lo más seguro es que acabase de confirmarle que además de idiota estaba totalmente desquiciada. Después de todo no era el típico tema que una persona podía sacar tan campante a relucir con alguien con quien ni siquiera había hablado nunca. Y mucho menos cuando ese alguien parecía ser la criatura más perfecta que había germinado en las profundidades de las mazmorras: alta, de piernas quilométricas y curvas generosas, guapa con avaricia, con esa melena negra de tirabuzones vivos y ese rostro anguloso, soberbio, encantadoramente simétrico. Y encima era listísima, la primera de su promoción desde hacía tres años, según le habían dicho. Todo indicaba que podría ser la Premio Anual del año que viene si a ese tal Weasley le daba por dejar de lamerles el culo a los profesores. Sí, Tracey se sentía como un pequeño, insignificante y aplastable insecto a su lado.

Sin embargo, por motivos que la niña fue incapaz de deducir por mucho que más adelante se devanara los sesos intentándolo, Farley le tendió sus libros y la instó a seguirla con un regio gesto de cabeza.

—¿Suponiendo que a pesar de ser una habitación secreta alguien fuera capaz de encontrarla? —inquirió, haciéndose a un lado los rizos mientras caminaba unos pasos por delante de ella.

—Ajá —cabeceó Tracey, sin poder creerse que la Prefecta le estuviera siguiendo el acertijo.

Se mordió los labios, concentrándose en seguir sus pasos. De imitarlos. Se estiró todo lo que daba su espalda de sí, tratando de relajar los hombros al mismo tiempo. Tropezó con sus propios pies intentando caminar en línea recta, haciéndose daño en uno de los tobillos, logrando que los libros acabaran en el suelo. Chaqueó la lengua mientras se agachaba para recogerlos, maldiciendo el hecho de que jamás podría andar con la misma envolvente elegancia con la que lo hacía ella. Al parecer debía de ser una de esas cosas con las que hay que nacer para que tuvieran esa naturalidad. Lo cual la fastidiaba hasta el infinitivo porque si había algún don con el que había nacido era, precisamente, el de falsificar lo que otros tenían. Fingirlo hasta que también fuera suyo.

—Las puntas de tus pies tienen que apuntar hacia delante. No importa si no consigues trazar una línea recta, lo que cuenta es la firmeza con la que pisas, la seguridad de hacia dónde vas —le adoctrinó, parándose cerca de uno de los tapices, mirándola con los brazos superpuestos uno encima del otro bajo el pecho.

—¿Cómo…? —quiso preguntar, acercándose rápidamente hacía donde la Prefecta la esperaba, disminuyendo el ritmo y volviendo a erguir la espalda cuando Farley la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Los secretos tienen su propia idiosincrasia, sólo tienes que disfrazar algo de confidencial para que en pocas horas sea la comidilla de todo el mundo. Aunque la mayoría no sepa dónde suenan las campanas, ni quién las hace repicar. Cosa que a nosotros se nos suele dar demasiado bien —apuntó, sonriendo con cierto orgullo pícaro, antes de apartar el tapiz con un giro de varita y adentrarse en el pasillo escondido. Tracey trató de recordar el atajo: el mosaico horrible que cambiaba de forma—. La cuestión es que si quieres mantener algo oculto tienes que asegurarte de que todo el mundo lo sepa y, al mismo tiempo, darles una razón importante que los disuada de encontrarlo. Eso sería lo que yo haría.

—Y no hay nada más imponente que usar a un monstruo que sólo tú puedes controlar —asintió Tracey, sonriendo al encajar esa pieza—. Pero, ¿para qué tantas molestias? ¿Por qué dejar esa Cámara si se iba a ir de todas formas?

—Puede que aún no supiera que se iba. Tal vez la Cámara siempre estuvo ahí, que quisiera tener un espacio alejado del resto de Fundadores. Tengo entendido que Slytherin era demasiado reservado, muy propio. El Barón me contó que no le gustaba que los otros Fundadores o los profesores que fueron apareciendo se metieran en sus prácticas, en lo que les enseñaba a sus pupilos.

Tracey miró a Farley con los ojos muy abiertos, sin verla realmente. ¡Eso era! Cuando leyó _Historia del mal,_ a pesar de que no encontró referencia alguna a Slytherin, sí que recordaba la advertencia del libro de que muchas prácticas mágicas estaban prohibidas hoy en día, pero en aquella época solo se consideraban _mal vistas_. En ese entonces no había tanta hegemonía con lo que se debía o no enseñar, era más una cuestión de capacidades o moralidad, no una norma escrita. Puede que fuese aquella la verdadera razón de las disputas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin: «_sus ambiciones, así como odios, tenían unas miras mucho más altas_». Salazar deseaba la grandeza en los miembros de su Casa, y para que un mago fuera grande tenía que estar dispuesto a rebasar los límites.

Estaba segura de que aquello era algo que no le hacía ni pizquita de gracia a Godric Gryffindor. Y puede que al resto de los Fundadores tampoco. Pero Godric debió ser el verdadero detonante, podía imaginárselo metiéndose en las clases de Salazar, reprendiéndole por el tipo de lecciones que daba, acusándole de fomentar prácticas _poco adecuadas_ para los estudiantes. Tan propio de su estandarte moral, de los prejuicios que habían calado hasta el día de hoy, tan _simple_ en su visión de qué es la magia. Vale que muchas de las cosas que Tracey había visto en ese libro le dieran auténtico repelús, y que estaba de acuerdo en que bastantes de esas prácticas estuvieran prohibidas, pero aquello también se lo había mostrado el Barón: «eran tiempos distintos, concepciones diferentes». Lo que hoy en día se consideraba bárbaro fue porque alguien se dio cuenta de que había otras formas de hacerlo, igual que en un futuro habrá magos que consideren prehistóricos sus métodos; pero para lograrlo alguien tiene que investigarlo, que explorar sus fronteras, que entenderlo y mejorarlo. Y nada de eso se consigue quedándose quieto entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

Farley volvió a tironear de ella, agarrándola de la capucha de su capa y guiándola hacia la izquierda para salir del atajo. Riéndose silenciosamente.

—Si vas a ponerte a divagar en mitad del colegio hazte un hechizo para aumentar tus reflejos antes. No sé cómo no te has roto algo en el tiempo que ya llevas aquí, te abstraes tanto que hasta parece que eres capaz de caerte por el vacío de las escaleras. ¿Qué he dicho que te haya hecho pensar tanto? —indagó, encaminándose hacia la biblioteca.

—Una de las razones que podría haber creado la auténtica discordia entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Irse del colegio sólo porque admitieran a hijos de muggles me parece demasiado absurdo, sobre todo cuando él podía evitarlos no seleccionándoles para su Casa y negándose a darles clase. Sige siendo segregacionista y éticamente reprochable pero así podría seguir instruyendo a los magos y brujas que quería, que supongo yo que sería el motivo por el que participó en la fundación del colegio, ¿no crees? Uno no ayuda a construir un colegio de la nada simplemente por amor a la arquitectura, se supone que lo hicieron para que las generaciones mágicas inglesas tuvieran un lugar propicio donde desarrollar sus dones. Y si él no quería participar en ello bien que podría haberse ido desde el momento en que terminaron de colocar la última pierda.

Farley carraspeó, haciendo que Tracey la mirase pensando que tal vez la estaba aburriendo y esa era su forma de darle la oportunidad de largarse antes de que ella misma la echara. Pero la llamada de atención no era para Tracey, sino para el trío de alumnos sentados en la mesa hacia la que se habían acercado. La vio sacar una silla de debajo de la misma y arquear la ceja aún con la mirada fija en los estudiantes de Gryffindor, haciendo un gesto de desidia con la mano como si espantara una mosca, apartándose los tirabuzones que cubrían su insignia de Prefecta.

—¿Eso no es abuso de poder? —inquirió Tracey, tratando de mantener la expresión seria cuando esos tres se fueron.

—¿Y a quién van a quejarse, a McGonagall? La vieja urraca no tiene potestad para quitarme la insignia. ¿A Snape? Se mearían encima antes de adentrarse en las mazmorras para molestarle. Como mucho podrían decírselo a Weasley para que él hiciera el reporte a Snape, que no le haría ni puñetero caso y eso me daría a mí la escusa que necesito para poner en vereda a ese paria relamido de una vez por todas. Estoy deseando comprobar si realmente tiene una escoba metida por el culo y ver qué pasa si intentas introducirle otra.

Tracey hizo una mueca asqueada ante la imagen mental, antes de sonreír de todas formas por el insolente desparpajo de la que debería ser un modelo de conducta ejemplar para el resto de alumnos. Y puede que para el resto no, pero para ella sí que empezaba a ser alguien a quien quería imitar.

—Me gusta esta mesa: tiene la ventana orientada al lago por lo que dispone de luz natural la mayor parte del día, no está ni muy lejos de la puerta para cuando me aburro de estudiar ni demasiado cerca para que no me molesten las idas y venidas de los demás. Es perfecta. Y si tengo los medios para hacerme con ella aún estando ocupada, ¿por qué iba a reprimirme de conseguirla sólo porque otros han llegado antes? La ambición no consiste sólo en desear las cosas, chica de los acertijos, si no en saber hacer lo que tengas que hacer para conseguirlas.

—Davis, Tracey Davis —se presentó, al darse cuenta de que aún no lo había hecho, aunque ese mote no le molestaba en absoluto. Sí, definitivamente Farley podía ser un buen referente a seguir.

—Bien, Davis, ¿por dónde íbamos? —Cuestionó, cogiendo sus libros de los brazos de Tracey y apartándole la silla que estaba a su lado como invitación a que se sentara—. ¡Oh, ya! Las inquinas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Tiene sentido, nuestro Fundador no gozaba precisamente de una buena reputación mágica tal y como se conoce hoy en día, se necesita algo más que simple curiosidad o ansias de conocimiento para explotar todas las vertientes de la magia. Y Slytherin lo tenía, mal que les pesara a los puritanos que aún nos juzgan.

Tracey asintió. Viéndolo de aquella forma, o más bien escuchando el tono altivo con ciertas dosis de desafección por el estigma que cargaban las serpientes —y que la propia Tracey había vivido en primera plana cuando llegó al colegio y se encontró con todas las opiniones en contra que tenían la mayoría de alumnos—, empezaba a entender dónde estaba realmente la brecha que separaba al mundo mágico. O al menos dónde comenzó.

Había observando lo bastante a los miembros de su Casa como para saber que era algo más que la mala reputación lo que les distinguía de los demás. No era que los Slytherins no se merecieran esa mala fama, muchos la disfrutaban, otros la aumentaban hasta crispar cualquier límite de tolerancia en los demás. Se trataba de algo mucho más profundo, más innato, como si aparte de las diferencias individuales tuvieran su propio código que los unía como colectivo y los distanciaba aún más del resto de estudiantes, aún cuando en un principio dos Slytherins no tuvieran nada en común o ni siquiera una razón exacta para soportarse u odiarse. Y era esa especie de hegemonía que transpiraban, conscientes o no, lo que conseguía que el resto les viera como si todos fueran iguales; ignorando los matices, las motivaciones, las características propias de cada individuo. Eran serpientes, bajo todos los efectos. Fueron serpientes desde que Salazar Slytherin se apropió de una parte del castillo y lo seguirían siendo cuando ya no tuvieran que llevar los uniformes. Y lo que es más relevante, todos disfrutaban revestidos de escamas.

Tracey no tenía ni idea de si aquello era una razón, una consecuencia, o sencillamente una fusión de ambas. Quizás nunca pudiera llegar a descubrirlo. Pero sí tenía claro que desde el propio Salazar todos los que llevaban su emblema en las túnicas tenían un denominador común, un espíritu propio de lo que consideraban los límites… y la afición a rebasarlos para explorar más allá, sin importar las consecuencias.

—Davis, no es que hablar de lo que hacía especial a nuestro Fundador no me entretenga pero, ¿a qué viene tu obsesión por él? —interrogó Farley, sacándola de nuevo de esa ensoñación meditabunda.

—Soy mestiza —contestó con simpleza.

—Y no sabes en qué posición te deja eso con todo el rollo de los ataques a los sangresucias, ¿no? —recabó Farley, con naturalidad, como si aquello fuera una especie de dilema común—. Pues la figura de Salazar no va a darte muchas pistas. Más que nada porque las teorías de sangre empezaron a fraguarse entorno al siglo diecisiete.

—Pero todo el mundo dice que fue Slytherin el que empezó…

—A Slytherin no le gustaban los muggles porque eran un retraso para él: eran analfabetos de nuestro mundo, sin ningún tipo de noción mágica, había que enseñarles prácticamente desde cero. Puede que muchos tuvieran grandes dotes, o la capacidad para aprender rápido, pero la mayoría no sabía ni leer ni escribir. A parte de ciertos estigmas preconcebidos por sus condiciones no-mágicas. ¿Te haces una idea del esfuerzo extra que había que dedicarles? Salazar no debía tener ni el ánimo ni la paciencia suficiente para soportarlos.

—Los detalles tienen diferentes interpretaciones —atajó Tracey, volviendo a reactivarse como si acabara de sufrir una descarga—. Si juntamos eso con el haber dejado un monstruo místico como guardián de una habitación secreta… eso era lo que quería decir el Barón, ¿no? Y también explica por qué sus primeros herederos nunca llegaron a abrir la Cámara, ¡su intención nunca fue purgar el colegio de muggles! ¿Pero cómo ha llegado a trastocarse tanto la historia? ¿Crees que fueron los enemigos de Slytherin los que empezaron ese rumor?

—No —sentenció Farley, con cierta acidez despuntando en un matiz más apagado de su voz—. Davis, sé que quieres creer que todo sea el producto de un malentendido, pero nuestra fama nos la ganamos a pulso. Puede que no desde el origen, y por supuesto no todos estamos cortados por el mismo patrón, pero las cosas no son tan simples. Hoy en día hay gente que cree en esa purga, han surgido guerras por ella. Lo que está pasando con la Cámara sólo es una de sus consecuencias.

Tracey apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada con un deje de terquedad y desdén, tratando de evitar a toda costa demostrar que el brillo de profunda condescendencia que había en los ojos oscuros de la Prefecta le había sentado como una bofetada de realismo. Y que su voz adoptara un timbre tierno cuando volvió a hablar acabó por machacarle el orgullo:

—Te gusta ser Slytherin. Es normal que idealicemos aquello que nos gusta, sobre todo cuando no hemos terminado de entender todos sus transluces. Y si bien es cierto que las ilusiones siempre tienen su base en la realidad, si hay algo que nos destaca es que no estamos hechos para vivir bajo esa pompa. Es cruel, pero es justamente eso lo que nos hace diferentes: vemos, o al menos lo intentamos, más allá de lo que nos gustaría ver.

—Vale. Digamos que tienes razón, ¿qué sentido tiene? ¿Por qué iba nadie a querer mirar algo que sólo le hará daño?

—Porque así es como uno puede llegar a ser grande… o destruirse en el intento.

La niña se removió, cruzándose de brazos para contenerse a sí misma y protegerse de los efectos que habían tenido aquellas palabras en su cabeza, ocultando el temblor de sus manos. Cada vez estaba más segura de que debía haber algo mal en su forma de ser, ¿por qué no podía ser como los demás y aburrirse con los puzzles mentales imposibles? ¿Por qué tenía que tener ese absurdo impulso de seguir buscando respuestas cuando ya comprobó en propias carnes lo dañino que podría ser hacer demasiadas preguntas? ¿Por qué, a pesar de esa corrosión que sentía por dentro, ansiaba seguir hurgando en todo aquello, sabiendo que eso abriría aún más su propio agujero?

No se movió cuando Farley se levantó a buscar un par de libros más. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo en que llevaba —_otra vez—_ inmóvil en la biblioteca. Se mantuvo quieta, entre inspiraciones lentas, visualizando la lucha que se fraguaba en el interior de su cabeza: una parte de ella, una gran parte de ella, se mantenía estoica y tenaz en su intento por seguir escudriñando los enigmas, en averiguar de dónde salía todo ese odio por los muggles, cómo empezó a calar tan hondo en la sociedad mágica, qué razón podía haber para fomentar esa división hasta el punto al que habían llegado, hasta la consecuencia de tener a un monstruo cazando niños. La otra se hacía cada vez más pequeña, acongojada entre fragmentos de ilusiones rotas y la absoluta certeza de que el parasol que la cubría se haría añicos cada vez más afilados, tratando de replegarse sobre sí en un intento de no cegarse ante la intensidad del mundo que tenía delante.

Se humedeció los labios, estirando al máximo el momento en que la pelea llegaba a su fin, sabiendo de antemano el resultado, saboreándolo a pesar del escozor que le punzaba el pecho. Sonrió al sentir el último _crack_ en su cabeza.

Cuando entró al colegio quería ir a Slytherin porque era donde su abuelo le decía que tenía que ir. Le costó tiempo darse cuenta de que su Casa le gustaba y que eso conseguía que se habituara al colegio, lo que la llevó del tirón a idealizarla. Pero ahora podía sentirlo —de una forma distinta a cómo lo notaba antes—, más propia, más retorcida, más lacerante, saliendo desde sus propias entrañas: no es que le gustara, es que ella era una Slytherin. Las escamas formaban tanta parte de ella como su propia piel.

* * *

><p>Y aquí acaba otra viñeta de las <em>intensas<em> reflexiones de Tracey en las que intenta descubrir un poquito más del mundo que le rodea (y de sí misma).

Sí, lo sé, soy una cabrona que no ha hecho más que jugar a darle vuelta a Mister S. sin terminar de mojarme con su persona. Pero esa es la gracia de nuestro Fundador: que nadie tiene ni idea de qué coño pasaba por su sibilina cabeza, sólo hay teorías y muchos matices para una misma historia que el protagonista abandonó (y que Jotaká nos dejó de forma tan sesgada y partidista). Y con esos matices son con los que he querido jugar, decidid vosotros con cuáles queréis quedaros y qué es lo que queréis entender de ella.

Respecto al Barón y su parlanchina presencia en este capítulo… sé que por el hecho de que como _Harry nunca le ha oído hablar_ hay gente que creía que era mudo (coff**EME**coff), yo soy más de pensar que es un hombre que habla cuando quiere y con quien él quiere; aunque admito que sí que me lo imagino bastante parco en palabras. La razón de que en esta escena suelte semejantes diatribas para lo que es él es puro recurso literario: se haría muy coñazo leer toda esa conversación a base de preguntas insistentes-respuestas cortas. Espero que entendáis la licencia.

En cuanto a Gemma Farley… está sacada de Pottermore (el nombre y rango, al menos), fuente de la que también saqué algunos detalles de esta escena (como que los primeros herederos conocían la existencia de la cámara, que los Fundadores la buscasen y la fecha de cuándo empezaron a gestarse las teorías de sangre), y como se supone que Pottermore está bajo el escrutinio de Row-Row lo podemos tomar como canon, más o menos. Además, Slytherin no está lo que se dice repleto de personajes femeninos a los que echar mano y prefiero limitar el acudir a OC's lo máximo posible, aunque sea teniendo que tirar de apellidos sueltos o carcasas vacías.

En fin, creo que estas son todas las puntualizaciones que quería dejaros.


	9. Esencias

**Disclaimer:** Seamos francos, si Harry Potter me perteneciera nunca habría sido un libro para niños; de hecho, ni siquiera se llamaría Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Esencias<strong>

El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza, notando cómo la sangre se concentraba en su rostro y fluía con tanta rapidez que le embotaba la cabeza. Trató de inspirar hondo pero el aire pasó entrecortadamente, formando nudos en su garganta. Las comisuras de la boca le temblaron cuando volvió a sentir su respiración aproximarse. Cerró los ojos ante el chisteo que la instaba a controlarse y concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo.

Fue inútil. En el momento en que sintió esos dedos volver posarse en su nuca y guiarla hacia delante, la risilla nerviosa que le inundaba por dentro retomó su camino serpenteante y la hizo agachar la cabeza para evitar el contacto, teniendo que morderse los labios para librarse del cosquilleo y evitar que la carcajada saliera.

—Lo siento, de verdad, no he podido evitarlo —repitió, carraspeando para tratar de serenarse cuando escuchó el quinto resoplido, esta vez con un deje bastante claro de molestia en la forma de expulsar el aire.

—Te recuerdo que esto ha sido idea tuya, ¿por qué no eres capaz de controlarte? —le espetó Farley, dejándose caer contra el poste del dosel de su cama, cruzando los brazos con hastío.

—¡Lo intento, de verdad! Es sólo que es más difícil de lo que pensé —se excusó, llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar la sonrisilla que seguía aflorando y que terminaría por sacar de quicio a la Prefecta si volvía a verla.

Tracey sacudió las manos para librarse del inquieto e infantil reparo que la arrastraba a ponerse nerviosa, respirando hondo varias veces, antes de llevárselas al pecho como si así fuera a conseguir que éste latiera con normalidad. Se irguió, asintiendo con la cabeza como señal de que estaba preparada.

Farley la miró con una ceja arqueada por la suspicacia, suspiró y deshizo su cruce de brazos a medida que se acercaba, logrando que la niña cerrara los ojos antes de tiempo, arrugando el ceño y tensando todo su rostro en un intento de mantener el control de sí misma. La Prefecta negó con la cabeza al ver su expresión, elevando la mano derecha hasta colocarla encima de la frente de Tracey, formando una «O» con los dedos corazón y pulgar, soltando el primero con fuerza sobre el entrecejo de la menor.

—¡Auch! —Se quejó, llevándose inmediatamente una mano a la zona golpeada, entrecerrando los ojos con rencor por semejante traición—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—A que cualquiera diría que estabas a punto de ser besada por un escreguto. Otra cosa no, pero el ego bien que sabes joderlo —le riñó la mayor, recostándose otra vez sobre la columna del dosel, hastiada y ofendida—. Así no vamos a ninguna parte.

—Lo siento —reiteró Tracey, suspirando y dejando caer sus hombros en señal de abatimiento—. No entiendo por qué contigo es distinto.

Y aquello era absolutamente cierto. No tenía ni pajolera idea de por qué en todo el tiempo que llevaban intentándolo le resultaba imposible controlarse y evitar que la risilla nerviosa la hiciera parecer imbécil. Le frustraba el no ser capaz de quedarse quieta y dejarla hacer lo que ella misma le había pedido que le enseñase. Farley le gustaba, mucho, y le resultaba mil veces más fascinante que el bastardo de Pucey. No tenía sentido que con ella se apartase aún cuando quería que la besase y sin embargo con él se quedó estática a pesar de que no quiso que lo hiciera.

—Tal vez funcionaría si imaginaras que soy quien te gusta —sugirió la Prefecta.

—¡Pucey no me gusta! —se reveló de forma automática, haciendo un mohín de protesta antes de ver las cejas arqueadas de Gemma por su respuesta.

—No he dicho a quién debías imaginarte, pero supongo que el subconsciente te acaba de traicionar —alegó, formando una medio sonrisa socarrona.

—No es lo que estás pensando —rebatió, irguiéndose de nuevo con cierta fanfarronería—. Me ha traicionado en el sentido de que estaba pensando que no entendía por qué dejé que ese cerdo me besara cuando no me gusta nada. Supongo que es porque me pilló con la guardia baja y contigo son los nervios los que me traicionan porque soy consciente de lo que estamos haciendo.

Tracey se mantuvo seria y firme en su planteamiento mientras Farley la escrutaba, para terminar encogiéndose de hombres con desinterés.

—Pues si tan segura estás y de verdad quieres seguir adelante, esta vez serás tú quien lo haga —decretó, reacomodándose mejor en su posición.

A Tracey se le secó la garganta en cuanto la vio cruzarse de nuevo de brazos, alzando el mentón con severidad. Quiso tragar saliva, pero era como si todos los fluidos de su cuerpo, incluida su sangre, se hubiesen evaporado al saber que la Prefecta iba totalmente en serio. El nudo nervioso de su estomago dejó de ser un cosquilleo para convertirse en una férrea presión que hacía palpitar aún más fuerte su corazón por la supuesta falta de riego. Y debía de tenerla, a todas luces su cerebro debía de haber colapsado porque justo en ese momento era incapaz de sentir la claridad que le había inundado cuando todo aquello se le ocurrió. No es que ya no pensara que fuera una buena idea, era que no terminaba de encontrarle el sentido a cómo habían llegado a éste punto cuando abordó a la Prefecta hacia escasamente una semana:

_Se mordió el labio inferior, insegura, recargándose contra la columna de piedra como si así pudiera absorber un poco de su firmeza. Frotó el fajo de pergaminos que tenía medio escondido en una de las manos para recordarse el porqué estaba ahí, observando a la Prefecta caminar acompañada de un par de compañeras entre el cambio de clases. _

_Desde aquella conversación que tuvieron en la biblioteca no habían vuelto a encontrarse más allá de compartir mesa durante las comidas. Y todo el caos que aconteció cuando Potter volvió a salvar el año y librarles de la pesadilla del monstruo no ayudó demasiado a que pudiera propiciar un encuentro. No con la algarabía que llenó el colegio cuando los exámenes finales fueron suspendidos y los rumores corrieron como la pólvora convirtiendo todo aquel tema en una nueva leyenda: ¡Un basilisco! Un. Jodido. Basilisco. ¡Y Potter había vuelto a ser el héroe del mundo mágico deshaciéndose de él!_

_Tracey no tenía ni remota idea de cómo narices pudo ser posible para un crío de doce años deshacerse de esa bestia. Ni cómo la encontró. Ni por qué la gente seguía sin saber nada del misterioso heredero. Pero claro, ahora que Dumbledore había sido restituido de su cargo, el semi-gigante había sido puesto en libertad y todas las nuevas estatuas volvían a ser alumnos vivarachos, ¿qué importaba que la historia siguiera sin estar completa? El bien había vuelto a ganar, ¡si hasta habían echado al padre de Malfoy del Consejo Escolar! Potter no debía caber en sí de gozo por tan noble acto y el resto le hacía la ola rebuznando pleitesía ante su salvador. ¿Qué más daba que las preguntas siguieran creciendo sin respuestas? Nadie las quería ya. _

_Inspiró hondo, tratando de desalojar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No es que no se sintiera aliviada, era que no le resultaba tan simple ponerle el broche final al asunto como parecían estar haciendo todos los demás. Ella seguía necesitando respuestas, y las obtendría, pero incluso aquello tenía que esperar. Ahora necesitaba hacerse con una cuestión aún más valiosa._

_Aprovechó ese momento de confianza que despejó su mente para salir de su escondite y acelerar el paso entre la marea de alumnos que recorrían el pasillo. Se llevó las manos al pecho, apretando contra sí el fajo de pergaminos. Éstos iban a ser su salvoconducto hacia su nueva meta. Más bien, la única meta que se había llegado a proponer en serio desde que pisó aquel colegio. Le había costado, pero por fin se había dado cuenta de que ya no debía mirar a los miembros de su Casa como si fuera un ente aledaño. Ella era uno de ellos. Y en ese momento se dirigía a la única persona que podía enseñarle cómo lustrar sus escamas._

_Se interpuso en su camino con más brusquedad de la que había planeado, prácticamente tropezando con ellas en su intento de alcanzarlas. Se encogió en sí misma cuando tuvo los tres pares de ojos clavados en su persona. ¿¡Por qué las cosas no podían salir tal y cómo las imaginaba!? Carraspeó, temiendo que las palabras no le salieran o, peor, que Farley no diera indicios de acordarse de ella._

—_Tengo que… No… ¿Podrías…? —balbuceó, ante la mirada inquisitiva de las tres alumnas de sexto. Se aclaró la garganta y fijó los ojos en sus zapatos, si evitaba el contacto visual podría fingir que no se sentía tan infinitamente pequeña—. Farley, ¿podemos hablar un momento?_

—_¿Y ésta quién es? —cuestionó la rubia de la izquierda._

—_Sea quien sea tendrá que esperar, ya llegamos tarde a la clase de McGonagall —avisó la otra, ¿Selena? ¿Serena? ¿Selina? S-cómo-fuera Capper. _

_A Tracey le resultó curiosa la falta de acento irlandés en su voz, claro que la única vez que la había escuchado hablar estaba tan borracha que lo único que se distinguía de sus palabras era la entonación con que las pronunciaba. El caso es que para esa respuesta sí estaba preparada:_

—_En realidad, esto podría serviros de ayuda —acotó, revolviendo los bolsillos de su túnica hasta encontrar los pergaminos que buscaba—: Justificantes firmados por Snape y Pomfrey, sólo faltan vuestros nombres para que saltarse un par de clases no sea ningún problema._

—_¿Cómo los has…? —empezó Capper._

—_¿Podemos hablar a solas? —La interrumpió, alzando por fin la vista para clavarla en Farley._

—_Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de regalarnos un día libre —asintió la Prefecta. _

_Tracey trató de simular compostura y tragarse la sonrisa cuando la mayor se despidió de sus amigas. Se quedó inmóvil mirándola con lo que trataba con fuerzas de que fuera una expresión imperturbable, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Farley esperaba que la guiase hasta donde se sintiera más cómoda para su charla. Se sintió estúpida mientras avanzaba por el pasillo por haber sido tan lenta de reflejos, y Farley seguía sin dar muestras de que la reconocía._

_No dio demasiados rodeos, o sería más correcto decir que los nervios la estaban destrozando a cada paso que daba en silencio para alargarlo aún más, así que decidió que aquel atrio era tan buen lugar como cualquiera para afrontarla._

—_Esto es para ti —le ofreció, tendiéndole el fajo de pergaminos que había estado aferrando todo este tiempo. Esperaba que aquello fuera moneda de cambio suficiente para que Farley aceptara su oferta. O al menos para que no la mandara a la mierda a la primera de cambio—. Por desgracia no están completas, es todo lo que he podido conseguir en una semana y con todo lo del fin del monstruo de Salazar…_

—_¿Son las preguntas de los EXTASIS? ¿¡Con mi letra!? —exclamó la Prefecta, con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad que aflautó su voz. Carraspeó al darse cuenta de su tono y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había llamado demasiado la atención de los alumnos que aún rezagaban por los pasillos, antes de girarse hacia Tracey para susurrar—: ¿Cómo demonios has conseguido esto? ¿Y cómo es que parece que he sido yo la que ha escrito estas fichas?_

—_Me fijé en tu letra el día que estuvimos en la biblioteca y te la copié. Tienes una caligrafía bastante estándar así que no me ha costado mucho imitarla. Los justificantes que se han llevado tus amigas también son falsificaciones. Y en cuanto al cómo he conseguido las fichas… digamos que voy a pasarme la mitad del verano haciendo los trabajos de los chicos de cuarto; y uno de Flint que se acabó apuntando también aún no sé ni cómo ni por qué, pero curiosamente fue el que más apuntes me trajo. Eso sin contar mis propios deberes para el verano, claro. El caso es que son tuyas, no están completas y puede que no te sirvan de mucho para tus propios EXTASIS pero… al menos ya tienes información de antemano para el año que viene._

_Farley parpadeó, miró el fajo de pergaminos, alzó la mirada hasta Tracey, de nuevo a los pergaminos y acabó parpadeando otra vez. Inspiró y alzó la cabeza para mirarla con el desconcierto pintado en la cara._

_Tracey dejó salir la sonrisa, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua y arrugando la nariz en una mueca traviesa y divertida por el descoloque de la Prefecta. Hasta el momento, sólo Pucey sabía de dónde sacaba Terence las falsificaciones que vendía. Era él el que se había encargado de "hacer los contactos" aprovechando el hecho de que conocía prácticamente a todo el mundo, o todo el mundo parecía saber que eran a esos dos a quienes debían dirigirse si necesitaban conseguir ciertos «menesteres que hicieran la rutina más llevadera», como Terence llamaba a sus trapicheos. A Tracey le había dado igual que él manejase ese asunto, principalmente porque hasta ahora no había tenido mucho interés en ver todo lo que podía conseguir con ello y, por supuesto, porque también era consciente de que una niña de doce años no iba a conseguir mucha clientela y credibilidad por sí sola._

—_¿Tú eres la escriba de Higgs? —Inquirió Farley, en un susurro cargado de conmoción—. Ahora entiendo por qué ese cabrón custodiaba tan bien el secreto. ¡Una cría! ¿Ese bastardo te está explotando? Si se está aprovechando de ti podría…_

—_No, no. No es nada de eso —se apresuró a corregir Tracey, negando con ambas manos—. En realidad fue él quien se dio cuenta de que lo que hago podría ser útil. Y a mí me gusta hacerlo, siempre que no me consuma demasiado tiempo o simplemente no tenga ganas. De momento dejaba negociar a Terence porque es a quien conoce la gente y podría sacar el mejor precio. _

—_¡Y tanto que puede! Me cobró dos galeones y las contraseñas del baño de los Prefectos para todo lo que quedaba de año por un volante para la Sección Prohibida. Supongo que lo del baño fue su comisión, ¿no? Pero, ¿por qué me has conseguido las fichas? Sólo tenías que presentarte con los justificantes y podríamos haber empezado a negociar directamente si lo que querías era romper tu anonimato._

_Tracey inspiró hondo y volvió a morderse el labio inferior. Habían llegado exactamente al punto al que quería llegar. Ahora sólo era cuestión de exponerlo de forma en que la Prefecta mordiera la manzana:_

—_Porque no es sólo cosa del anonimato. Con esto quería mostrarte que puedo hacer mucho más que falsificar, sólo dime qué necesitas y lo tendrás. _

—_¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio? —cuestionó a su vez, empezando a formar una sonrisa sibilina mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia ella._

—_Tu presencia. Quiero que me enseñes a moverme como tú lo haces, a andar como si el mundo fuera tuyo, a sonreír como si pudieras tenerlos a todos comiendo de tu mano. Enséñame a ser la serpiente que se cuela en el paraíso y rompe esa perfección para crear la suya. _

Y aceptó. Tracey aún no podía creerse la facilidad con la que se había hecho cargo de su petición. A pesar de las horas que había pasado en su compañía, de las miradas reprobatorias cuando se impacientaba, de la lentitud que adoptaba cuando estaba a su lado para que pudiera absorber bien sus movimientos, de los siseos ladinos que vertía sobre sus oídos antes de presentarle a la gente… de estar esperando a que rompiera con sus reparos infantiles y se acercara a besarla de una vez para hacerse con el control definitivo de sus emociones. Seguía sin ser capaz de creerse que lo hubiera conseguido, pero ahí estaba, y era su propia impotencia lo que la estaba trabando para alcanzar su meta.

Inspiró hondo, fijando la vista en los nudos que formaban sus dedos entrelazados con fuerza sobre sus rodillas, dándose cuenta de que se había convertido en su propio lastre. No iba a conseguir nada quedándose a mitad de camino. Todo el esfuerzo gastado no tendría ningún sentido si no se ganaba a sí misma.

Apoyó las manos en el colchón mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, cerrando los ojos cuando los oscuros de Gemma se convirtieron en un borrón. Dejó salir el aire en un suspiro cuando estuvo prácticamente sobre su boca. Y se lanzó a absorber su esencia. A abrazar al hada de las mazmorras en la que había querido convertirse.

* * *

><p>I know, I know, es extremadamente corto de la misma forma que es bastante posible que no le veáis el más mínimo sentido; ya puedo oír los «¿y esta mierda de qué va?» o «¿para eso tanta espera?» Respondo primero a lo segundo: esta escena llevaba mucho tiempo escrita, han sido las siguientes las que me han dado más quebraderos de cabeza y no quería subirla hasta no tenerlas listas. Y continuando con lo primero… es abrupto, caótico y sin ninguna intención de ser más que eso. Es lo que tiene que ser aunque aún no se entienda.<p>

Eso es todo cuanto tenía que decir, y como diría alguien que estáis a punto de conocer: puedo poner las manos en las fauces de dragón al prometeros que el siguiente vendrá muy pronto, que sólo le queda el repaso final y el hueco que le haga entre mi montaña de apuntes. Necesito fines de semana de setenta y dos horas, como mínimo.


	10. Dos mundos

**Disclaimer:** Seamos francos, si Harry Potter me perteneciera nunca habría sido un libro para niños, de hecho, ni siquiera se llamaría Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>«<em>Una creencia no es simplemente una idea que la mente posee, es una idea que posee a la mente.»

**(Robert Oxton Bolt)**

«La magia es un puente que te permite ir del mundo visible al invisible. Y aprender las lecciones de ambos mundos.»

**(Pablo Coelho)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dos mundos.<strong>

Kalen frunció el ceño en el instante en que estaba retirando las sábanas de la cama, justo después de haber palmeado su almohada y con uno de sus pies ligeramente levantado, apunto de desprenderse de la zapatilla. Se mantuvo quieto, exactamente en esa posición, implorando el haberse imaginado aquel ruido.

Soltó un gañido de frustración al volver a percibirlo, mirando con aprehensión su acogedora cama y dejando caer sus hombros al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Miró el reloj sobre su mesita de noche: las tres y media de la madrugada. Atesoraba a la única descendiente que le quedaba, pero en momentos como aquel se planteaba seriamente ser el último de su linaje. Arrastró los pies fuera de su habitación, asomándose al cuarto de su nieta aún con la mínima esperanza de que ésta siguiera ahí: tumbadita en su cama como la había dejado hacía cuatro horas. Por supuesto el cuarto estaba vacío, pero al menos había tenido la consideración de meter los peluches bajo la sábana para disimular.

A veces no sabía de dónde le salían esas ilusiones, al fin y al cabo su nieta era la digna manifestación de todos sus pecados infantiles, tal y como le había profetizado su propia madre, para estigmatizarle por ellos. Pensaba que se habría librado del castigo tras tener a Myra, que tal vez su madre tuviera un principio de miopía en su ojo interior puesto que su hija nunca le había otorgado ningún problema a la hora de criarla… _iluso,_ el presagio de su madre tan sólo se había saltando una generación; Kalen iba a pagar los tormentos que le inflingió a su difunta madre con una nieta clavadita a él. Estaba seguro de que, donde quiera que estuviese, en esos momentos le estaría mirando con aquella sonrisa condescendiente y ese brillo de recochineo en los ojos grises.

Se desperezó a medida que bajaba las escaleras, intentando parecer inmune por si acaso su madre estaba mirándole de verdad desde ese supuesto más allá, tenía que afrontar su penitencia con entereza. Se frotó los ojos con los talones de las manos, dándose palmaditas en los mofletes para despejarse de la modorra, después de todo era culpa suya el haberse quedado hasta tan tarde traspasando la información en sus diarios, si él también se hubiese ido a dormir cuando se suponía que tendría que haberlo hecho no se habría enterado de nada y ahora estaría durmiendo a pierna suelta, bendita fuera la ignorancia.

No se lo pensó mucho al llegar a la primera planta y se dirigió directamente hacia su estudio-biblioteca, sin sorprenderse al entrever la luz que se colaba por la puerta medio abierta. Primero asomó la cabeza y, al saber que iba a tardar en ser descubierto, coló la mitad de su cuerpo en la habitación sin hacer ruido, apoyándose en el dintel.

El ventanal estaba abierto de par en par, con las cortinas recogidas de mala manera para dejar correr la brisa y mitigar la amenaza del que estaba siendo un caluroso julio. Su nieta, que con sus trece años recién cumplidos poco le quedaba ya de la pequeña niña que le imploraba jugar con su varita, estaba sentada en la escalera corrediza del estante de libros de la pared de la izquierda, con la serpiente que había crecido casi tanto como ella enroscada en sus piernas. No le sorprendió demasiado verla rodeada de una ingente cantidad de libros que había ido sacando y amontonando por todas partes: una pequeña pila en el escalón superior al que estaba sentada, otro par debajo y muchos más desperdigados por el suelo, algunos abiertos y otros incluso como si hubiesen sido lanzados con repulsión.

Se cruzó de brazos y la observó pasar las páginas de ese grueso tomo que sostenía sobre las rodillas, mordiéndose el labio inferior con aquel tic nervioso, el pelo recogido en un moño desastroso sujeto por su varita y sombras oscuras bajo los ojos rojizos por el cansancio. Sí, definitivamente su nieta había salido igualita a él en su mejor y peor característica: la necesidad obsesiva por tratar de saber, de entender todo lo que la rodeaba. La primera vez que la descubrió colándose para leer hasta altas horas tendría poco más de seis años, a finales de ese verano entraría al colegio por primera vez y la pilló leyendo en voz alta la historia de la corona inglesa —de la dinastía Tudor, concretamente—, tartamudeando y trabándose a la hora de intentar hilar las palabras que mantenía señaladas con su diminuto dedo para no perderse.

Después, por supuesto, tras recibir su carta de Hogwarts devoró todo libro que cayera en sus manos y le instó infinidad de veces a que le repitiera las historias que ya le había relatado con anterioridad —al parecer hasta que no tuvo aquel pergamino en sus manos que le confirmara su próximo destino no le había hecho mucho caso—, además de acribillar a preguntas —algunas bastante indiscretas— a sus conocidos cuando pasaban por casa. Y una vez dentro del colegio mágico, aunque hubiese tenido sus altibajos dentro del mismo, su sed de conocimiento había reventado todo límite imaginable: ya tenía comprados todos los libros lectivos que iba a necesitar en aquellos siete años, incluyendo los de asignaturas que no sabía si cursaría e incluso los que se habían descatalogado por el cambio de profesores, más todo un arsenal _extra_ dado que «_Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar ahí dentro, ¿y si me toca un profesor incompetente? ¿Qué pasa si se olvida de enseñarme algo importante que no esté en los libros que pide? No puedo delegar mi futuro en otra persona, así que no seas tacaño y cómpramelo.» _

Por supuesto había libros que seguían embalados y sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca dejarían de estarlo, pero aunque su nieta se apellidara Davis, era una Roxton de los pies a la cabeza: a cabezones no les ganaba nadie, ni siquiera otro Roxton porque cada generación era más tozuda que la anterior y encima Tracey era la última del linaje, poseía todas las (malas) características de la familia concentradas en su metro cuarenta y dos —tal y como marcaba la misma puerta en la que estaba apoyado, donde la medía en cada cumpleaños—.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que aquel último año las incursiones de su nieta en sus dominios habían sido demasiado frecuentes y hasta perturbadoras. No era para menos después de lo que le había contado, claro, y tenía que admitir que se sentía bastante satisfecho al comprobar que había intentado buscar por sí misma las respuestas que necesitaba. Le inquietaba, no iba a negarlo, después de todo apenas era una niña demasiado pequeña comparada con un tema tan tétrico y devastador, pero también le regocijaba saber que tenía el instinto lo bastante agudo para, a pesar de ello, apañárselas por su cuenta. No estaba seguro de si aquello era una herencia innata o simplemente un acto reflejo de supervivencia al verse _sola_ —con un padre muggle ajeno por completo al mundo mágico y él, que pasaba demasiado tiempo viajando— en aquellas tesituras; o puede que fuese una fusión de ambas cosas, esa sería su mejor baza.

Fuera cual fuese la iniciativa, se sentía _un poco_ henchido de orgullo, mal que le pesara al augurio de su madre, al saber que Tracey había heredado la ambición de los Roxton: toda esa necesidad no tenía nada que ver con acumular méritos académicos o por saberse superior a nadie; era una ambición más personal, más egoísta, era su forma de saber qué quería porque había ido desentrañando todas sus opciones, la manera de no conformarse con lo que se quedaba en la superficie y sumergirse de lleno, por mucho que le asustara la profundidad y el no saber cuán turbulenta pudiera ser. No le bastaba con saber que el monstruo estaba muerto y la Cámara cerrada, que ella estaba completamente a salvo. No podía limitarse a aceptar que el mundo mágico estaba dividido o que Slytherin fuera un completo enigma. Esa ambición les empujaba a ir más allá, aunque no supiesen qué podían encontrarse al otro lado y les aterrase el camino hasta allí.

Por esa misma razón entendía, aunque le apenara los efectos que estaban provocando en ella —dado que parecía una desquiciada en miniatura—, por qué había escogido precisamente el tema de los libros que podía entrever por encima: Herejía, Estatutos de la limpieza de sangre, Torquemada, el Martillo de las brujas, El Manual del Inquisidor… Kalen reprimió un estremecimiento a medida que los reconocía, sobre todo aquellos que había lanzado lejos de ella. Definitivamente no eran una lectura agradable, ni para tener trece años ni hasta para sus sesenta y dos.

Carraspeó para hacerse notar en el momento en que la vio cerrar el libro sobre sus piernas y dejarlo caer al suelo, antes de coger otro de la pila de los que tenía en el escalón de arriba. Tracey levantó la cabeza sobresaltada, provocando que un par de mechones le cayeran sobre la cara y, a pesar del aspecto horrible que tenía, sonrió al verle.

—¿Te he despertado? —cuestionó, dejando el libro en la pila, dándole un toquecito en el morro a su serpientes antes de pasar los dedos por su cabeza, señal que logró que el ofidio se desenredara de sus piernas.

—No me había ido a dormir —contestó, adentrándose en la habitación y recogiendo los libros desperdigados por el suelo—. Tú, en cambio, tendrías que haberlo hecho hace horas. Si sigues aprovechándote de tu pobre abuelo como te venga en gana tu padre dejará de compartir tu custodia conmigo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, suerte que mi encantador abuelo sabe mentir incluso mejor que yo —apuntilló, con un asomo de sonrisa pícara, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza para desperezarse.

—Yo nunca miento, Tracey, decidir ocultar parte de la información no es mentir siempre que la que digas sea verdad —adoctrinó, entregándole los libros con un ademán cómplice, antes de dirigirse a su escritorio—. ¿No crees que todo esto sea un poquito intenso hasta para ti?

Tracey suspiró, soltando la varita de su moño y encogiéndose de hombros, empezando a recolocar los libros en sus correspondientes huecos mediante florituras. Se mantuvo de espaldas a él, concentrada en la tarea, cuando respondió con otra pregunta:

—¿Cómo podían…? Todo lo que he leído: las quemas, las torturas, el escarnio y la vejación pública… ¿Es verdad que hicieron todo eso, que _creían_ en que estaba bien?

—El miedo a lo que no se conoce lleva a sacar lo peor de las personas, su parte más intransigente y estúpida, la más agresiva y dispuesta a todo por sobrevivir. También la más sádica. Saca a relucir aquello que está oculto: todo héroe y todo monstruo nacen siempre del miedo —dictaminó, con tranquilidad, reclinándose en su asiento y sacando una pipa del cajón.

—Ahí no hubo ningún héroe —contradijo, en un gruñido bajo y ronco, encajando los últimos libros en la estantería con brusquedad—. Sólo sádicos, víctimas y gente estúpida.

—Fueron épocas tan complicadas como oscuras —asintió Kalen, apelmazando las briznas de tabaco en la boca de la pipa.

—Oscuro es un eufemismo —reiteró, volviendo a enmarañarse el pelo y usar la varita de pasador—. El Barón tenía razón: estaban podridos. No me extraña que Salazar no los quisiera cerca, e incluso entendería si tenía al puñetero basilisco como barrera de protección contra ellos. No eran más que una manada de enejados crueles y analfabetos lobotomizados. Y lo peor es que realmente no han cambiado tanto. Sí, ya no queman a la gente en hogueras o hacen pruebas absurdas para ver si están o no confabulados con el diablo, pero se siguen matando y destrozando entre ellos, a veces incluso con esa falacia que llaman justicia que no dista mucho de lo que hacían entonces. Son como un cáncer que destruye todo lo que toca.

Kalen abrió la boca para rebatir, principalmente para recordarle que su padre entraba dentro del colectivo que acababa de calificar como _cáncer_, pero se dio cuenta de que sus palabras caerían en saco roto: Tracey no estaba intentando tener una conversación filosófica sobre el sentido de la raza humana, sólo se estaba purgando de toda la aberración sobre la que había leído. La observó removerse inquieta, dando pequeños pasos de un lado a otro sin terminar de decidirse por una dirección, retorciéndose un mechón de pelo suelto con el dedo, tratando de reordenar y asimilar toda la marea de pensamientos que le bullían por dentro, para acabar sobresaltándose cuando uno de ellos se puso por delante de todos los demás:

—¿Y sabes lo que dice el libro de historia del colegio, ese mismo que Binns nos insta a usar para redactar _La inutilidad de la quema de brujas del siglo XIV_? «En la edad media los no magos sentían hacia la magia un especial temor, pero no eran muy duchos en reconocerla. En las raras ocasiones en las que capturaban a un auténtico mago o bruja, la quema carecía de absoluto efecto. La bruja o el brujo realizaba un sencillo encantamiento para enfriar las llamas y luego _fingía_ que se retorcía de dolor mientras disfrutaba del suave cosquilleo. A Wendelin la Hechicera le gustaba tanto ser quemada que se dejó capturar no menos de cuarenta y siete veces con distintos aspectos» —citó, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro crispado en una mueca funesta. A Kalen no le extrañó en absoluto que hubiese memorizado ese párrafo concreto dado la ira sibilina que escupió en cada palabra—. Una pera vaginal era lo que le introducía yo a esa Wendelin de las narices, a ver cómo disfrutaba de eso. Y al tal Adalbert que ha escrito el libro lo condenaba a la prueba de la aguja, una por cada gilipollez que ha dejado escrita.

Kalen casi se ahogó mientras encendía su pipa al oír las sentencias que proclamaba su nieta. No supo qué le escoció más, si el humo que tosió rajándole la garganta y el consecuente lagrimeo en sus ojos o las palabras teñidas de esa aplastante crueldad intransigente con la que las promulgó. Puede que, en realidad, lo que más le perturbara fuera aquello de "_pera vaginal."_ Carraspeó, tratando de retomar su expresión de hombre neutral y abuelo comprensivo para con el crecimiento de su nieta.

—Y entonces serías igual que ellos, ¿no te parece? El odio no dista mucho del miedo, trae las mismas consecuencias consigo.

—No me importa. Se lo merecen por ser tan imbéciles. Si tanto le gustaba a esa tía quemarse por qué no empleó su magia en liberar a los muggles que no tenían la suerte de "disfrutar del suave cosquilleo". ¿Y cómo puede ese otro ser tan palurdo y sugerir que la caza de brujas fue una nimiedad? ¿Has oído cuando he dicho el título que le ha dado Binns a la redacción: "La inutilidad de la quema de brujas"? Si no estuviera muerto lo mataba otra vez desencajando sus huesos en el potro —aseveró, paseándose ya de un lado al otro de la habitación como una fiera enjaulada y especialmente virulenta—. ¿Esta es la clase de educación que reciben los magos? ¿Es lo que ellos creen que pasó? ¿Cómo puede haber alguien que se crea semejante paparruchada? ¡Ellos también estuvieron ahí y no hicieron nada por evitarlo! ¿Y encima ahora fingen que no tuvo importancia?

—¿Exactamente con quiénes estás enfadada, con los muggles o con los magos? —inquirió su abuelo, a pesar de que sabía exactamente la respuesta.

Pero, por supuesto, a Tracey la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Se quedó parada en mitad de su paseo, frunciendo el ceño y dejando la vista perdida en la oscuridad del jardín. Kalen estiró una de sus comisuras en una sonrisa displicente mientras volvía a encenderse la pipa, aún no se había dado cuenta.

No se trataba sólo de que empezara a darse cuenta de que el mundo distaba mucho de ser un lugar pacífico donde los adultos lo sabían todo y solucionaban cualquier problema. Era algo mucho más enrevesado, algo que llevaba en la sangre: su mestizaje. Tracey se había criado, literalmente, entre dos mundos que hasta hacía muy poco había considerado que eran uno solo. Ella era las dos cosas a la vez, muggle y bruja, y ninguna de ellas había cobrado nunca ningún peso por encima de la otra: veía películas de dibujos sentada en el regazo de su padre y leía sobre los principios de la hechicería acurrucada delante de la chimenea los días de lluvia; jugaba con sus amigas del colegio muggle en el parque como cualquier otra y perseguía a los elfos y gnomos del jardín en vacaciones. Podía disfrutar tanto el ir a Disneylandia con su padre como a ver dragones con él. No había ninguna brecha que los separase, nada que le hubiera hecho intuir que, en realidad, la perspectiva que había tenido sobre el mundo era una anomalía, y ahora estaba atrancada en toda esa asfixiante verdad.

Kalen exhaló el aire en una bocanada de humo, observándola, podía poner las manos en las fauces de un dragón sin arriesgarse al saber con total certeza dónde estaba la raíz de todo aquello: quería posicionarse pero, por mucho que lo intentara, estaba disgustada con ambos bandos. Era fácil escoger uno cuando sólo se tiene un punto de vista, cuando sólo se conoce una parte del mundo y se tiene una visión sesgada de la realidad. Pero ahí estaba el doble filo del conocimiento: cuando se entiende que todo está lleno de trasluces, cuando se ve más allá de lo que se quiere ver, no existe parasol que te cubra. Se es o no es, sin medias tintas o autoengaños. Y a Tracey no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que no sólo había dos mundos si no que además ninguno de ellos era perfecto: todos habían hecho cosas horribles y ambos estaban llenos de gente estúpida.

—A los dos, supongo —contestó, a media voz, dejando caer los hombros y suspirando—. ¿Pero eso dónde me deja a mí?

—Pues espero que no demasiado cerca de querer montar un holocausto contra todos ellos. Piensa en lo sola que te quedarías —acotó, ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de esos ojos ambarinos.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, abuelo! —le riñó, poniendo los brazos en jarra y alzando el mentón, indignada.

Kalen rió entre dientes, dejando que el humo saliera en pequeñas nubecillas.

—Yo también, tal y como te has puesto te creo muy capaz de fundar tu propio partido y emprender una guerra contra muggles y magos. O eso o secuestrarles a todos y forzarles a entenderse.

Al final la risa se convirtió en carcajada cuando contempló esa chispa prenderse en los ojos de su nieta, dejando de verle aunque estuviese mirándolo, arqueando las cejas al considerar aquella sugerencia como una posibilidad. Esperaba que al menos fuera la del secuestro y no la de la guerra. Después acabo por sacudir la cabeza y dejarse caer para sentarse en el suelo, suspirando. Mandy reptó desde la escalera hasta subir por su brazo y rodearle los hombros. Tracey sostuvo la cabeza de su serpiente y se la quedó mirando, como si pudiese obtener alguna revelación a través de los ojos tornasolados del ofidio, o puede que simplemente le ayudase a pensar con perspectiva.

—Estoy en medio de ninguna parte —sentenció, con tono monocorde y una mueca de enfurruñamiento.

—Piensa que estar en medio es mejor que no estar en ningún sitio, así puedes ir en la dirección que te apetezca.

Tracey chasqueó la lengua, sin apartar la vista de la serpiente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con la otra mano.

—Tú no lo entiendes —desdeñó, con cierta pedantería—. No puedo llegar a ninguna parte si ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. Y tampoco estoy segura de querer ir a ningún sitio. Pero si no lo hago, ¿en qué me convierte eso? O, peor, ¿qué dejaré de ser si lo hago?

—Niña, son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿de dónde sacas la energía para esa clase de pensamientos? —cuestionó Kalen, sorprendido por semejante razonamiento, teniendo que reprimir un bostezo.

La chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros, haciendo un puente con ambos brazos mientras Mandy se deslizaba por ellos de vuelta al suelo.

—Es sólo que no me gusta la idea de tener que escoger, siento que puedo perderme a mí misma si lo hiciera. Pero tampoco quiero quedarme estancada en este camino de nadie para siempre. No puedo seguir comprendiendo sus motivos y al mismo tiempo odiando lo que éstos les han llevado a hacer.

—¿Exactamente cuándo has llegado al punto de comprenderles si hace veinte minutos estabas despotricando contra todos ellos? —inquirió Kalen, inclinándose hacia delante hasta acodarse en su escritorio, curioso por aquel cambio.

—Tú has dicho antes que el miedo y el odio traen las mismas consecuencias. Y yo puedo entender ambas emociones. Sé lo que es temer algo que te hace vulnerable, que te deja desprotegido; como también entiendo la aberración y la desconfianza, el no querer estar vinculado a algo que en cualquier momento puede volverse contra ti. Puedo asimilar las bases que dividieron a muggles y magos, pero no el cómo han dejado que desemboque en esto. Es decir, sí lo sé pero no lo entiendo, ¿tiene eso algún sentido?

—Más del que ves y menos del que crees que importa —contestó Kalen, sonriendo ante la nariz fruncida de su nieta por su tono críptico.

—Gracias, abuelo, eso ha sido muy revelador —replicó la joven, irónica, lanzándole una mirada enfurruñada.

—¿Qué gracia tendría que te revelase todos los misterios de la vida antes de que los experimentes por ti misma? Créeme, Tracey, ahora puede parecerte confuso y demasiado complicado pero, cuando llegues al final del camino, verás que es infinitamente más divertido haber llegado hasta allí por tu cuenta.

—También dijiste algo así de Hogwarts y mira lo que pasó —le recordó Tracey, picajosa, para acabar soltando un bufido exasperado—. ¿Qué demonios tenía Salazar en la cabeza para dejarnos un puñetero basilisco como legado? ¿No podría, no sé, haber montado una piscina subterránea exclusiva para sus adorados pupilos o, si tanto le gustaba la grandeza, alguna pista que nos guiara hasta ella una vez que él desapareciera?

Kalen desvió la vista, aprovechando que su nieta seguía refunfuñando sobre la poca practicidad de la herencia del Fundador de su Casa, girándose un poco mientras limpiaba la pipa para controlar su expresión antes de que la niña se diera cuenta de su titubeo. Aún era demasiado pronto para que lo averiguase, a él le costó años y recorrerse medio mundo para darse cuenta. Tal y como le había dicho tenía que dejar que, si llegaba, lo hiciera por sí misma. Y estaba seguro de que algún día lo haría, aunque tenía la sensación de que no estaría ahí para verlo.

Un pulcro y aún lacrado sobre cayó hasta el suelo desde su precaria posición encima de los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio cuando cerró el cajón tras meter la pipa. A Kalen se le agrió la cara en cuanto reconoció el membrete del sello de cera.

—Rómpelo y tíralo a la chimenea. Por Merlín, qué pesados pueden llegar a ser —se quejó, levantándose y cerrando a golpe de varita el ventanal.

—Es una invitación para un evento benéfico la semana que viene…

—No, querida, es una invitación para una selecta y tremendamente aburrida fiesta en la que perder el tiempo con gente a la que no tengo ningún interés en ver cómo se critican y pavonean unos de otros. Ésta es una de las cosas que sí puedo desvelarte: no hay nada divertido en esas "reuniones sociales" —aleccionó el hombre, exagerando las comillas con los dedos y frunciendo la boca en una mueca de rechazo.

Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, Tracey no había hecho amago alguno de escucharle; se mantuvo sentada en el suelo, con el pergamino desplegado, leyéndolo detenidamente y formando una sonrisilla al ver la lista de familias invitadas.

—No —zanjó el anciano, nada más ver el hoyuelo formándose en la mejilla del lado de la cara que podía verle, antes de que terminara si quiera de leerlo—. Bajo ningún concepto, amenaza, tortura o rabieta. No vamos a ir y es mi última palabra sobre esto, Tracey Davis.

Y sin más emprendió el rumbo hacia el llamado de su cama en el piso de arriba, teniendo la vaga y extraña percepción de que el crujido de la madera bajo sus pies estaba en sintonía con la risa que solía soltar su madre antes de añadir, con retintín, sus «te lo dije». Maldito fuera su ojo interior.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí la serpiaventura de hoy.<p>

Detalle número 1: Kalen Roxton, un completo OC gracias a la escasez de adultos Slytherin que no sean mortífagos o se sospeche de su afiliación con éstos. Kalen es un nombre irlandés que, si Internet no me ha timado, significa "el que posee las claves"; y respecto a su apellido se lo he cogido prestado a Conan Doyle y su personaje, Lord John Roxton, en "El mundo perdido". Espero que os haya gustado su presentación oficial.

Detalle número 2: La parte que cita Tracey es, como habréis visto, completamente textual al tercer libro de la saga. No he podido resistirme a meterla y transmitir un poco de la bilis que yo misma regurgité la segunda vez que lo leí (entendiendo todos los matices que implicaba ya).

Y no sé si me olvida algo más que puntualizar, si es así ya sabéis dónde podéis hacérmelo saber, guiño, codazo, ¿review al canto?


	11. Panem et circenses

**Disclaimer: **Seamos francos, si Harry Potter me perteneciera nunca habría sido un libro para niños, de hecho, ni siquiera se llamaría Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>This life is short, baby, that's a fact<em>

_Better live it right, you ain't coming back_

_Gotta raise some hell, 'fore they take you down_

_Gotta look this world in the eye_

_Gotta live this life until you die_

**(Curtis Stigers – This life)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Panem et circenses<strong>

Pestañeó varias veces, guiñando los ojos para que el penetrante sol al que acababa de exponerse no se los derritiera.

—Tienes que estar de coña —gruñó, una vez que sus ojos azules dejaron de lagrimear y consiguieron enfocarse en el paisaje que tenía delante: un completo y absoluto páramo en medio del campo. ¡Del campo!

—¿Minsy se ha equivocado de sitio? Minsy está segura de haber seguido las indicaciones que la ama le explicó para traer al joven amo…

—Estamos en el sitio correcto, sí. Estaba hablando conmigo mismo —aclaró, acallando la diatriba de la elfina que lo había traído hasta allí—. Ya puedes volver a casa, Minsy, encontraré a mis padres yo solo.

—Disfrute de la fiesta, joven amo —se despidió la criatura, haciendo una reverencia antes de desaparecer en un _plop_.

Adrian inspiró hondo, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones mientras introducía las manos en los bolsillos y observaba las carpas abiertas que había debajo de la colina en la que su elfina los había hecho aparecer. No habría sitio en toda Inglaterra para celebrar esa dichosa fiesta que tenían que montarla en el puñetero campo. ¿Es que la vejez había empezado a atrofiar sus cerebros socialmente privilegiados? Arrugó la boca en una mueca de desdén y dejó salir el aire en una cadencia ronca.

Resopló, frustrado, notando como el sol empezaba a picarle en la coronilla y conseguía que el traje le sofocara. En fin, cuanto antes hiciera acto de presencia antes podría escabullirse para buscar a Terence y al resto de sus desgraciados compañeros que, como él, habían sido arrastrados a esa exhibición equina por la beneficia, o puja de caballos alados contra la extinción de Fwooper, o cualquiera que fuera la excusa que se habían inventado los aburridos dignatarios de la alta sociedad mágica para reunirse y compadecerse entre ellos por sus arrugas. Lo único positivo en lo que podía pensar es que al menos él había conseguido saltarse la parte más coñazo de aquellos despliegues de pomposidad elitista.

Trató de mantener la espalda erguida y no mirar mucho sus pies mientras descendía la colina, aunque tuviera que dar zancadas más cortas para prevenir cualquier tropiezo. Una cosa era sentirse fuera de lugar —y estaba claro que el campo no era para nada su sitio— y otra muy distinta el demostrarlo, pese a que le estuviera costando la vida reprimir las ganas de aflojarse la corbata y desabotonarse el cuello de la camisa. Consiguió llegar al llano sin haberse despeñado en el intento justo en el momento en que un enorme abraxas emprendía el vuelo para ponerse a hacer cabriolas en el aire, recibiendo un coro de exclamaciones y aplausos por parte de la congregación.

—_Panem et circenses_ —suspiró, cogiendo una copa de hidromiel de la bandeja de uno de los elfos que se encargaban de pasearse con ellas entre todos esos ilustres y eminentes carcamales allí reunidos.

La criatura le miró con un pequeño atisbo de reprobación, pero siguió su camino con las orejas gachas en cuanto él alzó la ceja, desafiándole a decirle algo como que aquellas bebidas eran sólo para los adultos. Hacía mucho que había aprendido que si se comportaba como si estuviese en su legítimo derecho de hacer lo que le venía en gana el resto del mundo solía creérselo también. Y nacer entre privilegiados no hacía mucho por demostrarle lo contrario. Se adentró entre ellos, sintiendo cierto alivio en cuanto se refugió del sol bajo las carpas, mas éste no le duró mucho al percibir el discordante aroma entre túnicas de marca recién estrenadas, refinados perfumes y toda la esencia del maldito campo y esos puñeteros caballos. Definitivamente a quien fuera que se le ocurrió aquel evento debía tener un alto grado de endogamia. Con lo bien que podrían haber estado celebrando cualquiera de esas ridiculeces en el propio Ministerio, o incluso en las casas de algunos de sus dignatarios como habían hecho alguna que otra vez. Creía que la preferencia de la alta clase por pasar el día en el campo era cosa del siglo pasado, pero ahí estaban ellos: reafirmándose en su terquedad de mantenerse estancados en el tiempo.

Por suerte logró encontrar a su padre cerca de una de las mesas llena a rebosar de multitud de fuentes y bandejas de comida, por si acaso la que llevaban los elfos no era suficiente. Se apuró la copa de un trago, girándose para que su padre no llegara a verlo, y la dejó caer dentro de uno de los enormes jarrones dispuestos por todo el lugar antes de acercarse. Frunció un poco el ceño al no reconocer a uno de los hombres con los que hablaba; teniendo en cuenta que la comunidad mágica inglesa con semejante caché económico no era lo que se dice muy extensa, y la enorme frecuencia con la que encima habituaban a reunirse, aquello era cuanto menos curioso. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no tenía pinta de extranjero.

Esperó en una distancia cortés, con las manos tras la espalda e irguiendo ésta todo lo que el traje le permitía, a que su padre se diera cuenta de su presencia e hiciera un alto en la conversación que mantenía. Estiró un poco el cuello para ver si podía atisbar a alguno de sus amigos por allí, pero no había señal alguna de ellos. En su lugar se topó con la mirada displicente de su madre, cerca de las vallas dispuestas para que los presentes pudieran hacer alarde de su nulo conocimiento equino, sacar los trapos sucios del grupo de al lado y, si eso, comprar un carísimo caballo que se pavoneaba frente a ellos por el bien de los squibs, o a quien fuera que estuviese destinado ese dinero. Sonrió ante el guiño cómplice que le dedicó su señora madre tras escrutarle en la distancia, pero antes de que pudieran intercambiar más señales la buena mujer tuvo a bien ignorarle dándose media vuelta.

Adrian parpadeó, atónito y un _pelín_ irritado. Frunció el ceño y se puso de puntillas, estirando aún más el cuello para intentar ver quién había osado robarle la atención de su madre, pero sólo fue capaz de atisbar una cabeza de un rojo muy intenso —demasiado para ser natural— adornada con una diadema verde oscuro. Genial, su madre osaba ignorarle por los cotilleos de una liliputiense que sería la pesadilla de un daltónico. Dio un paso hacia la izquierda, reclinándose totalmente hacia ese lado mientras se mordía el labio inferior, entrecerrando los ojos en un intento de ignorar a la gente que le entorpecía el campo visual. Ladeó la cabeza, picajoso, al darse cuenta de que lo que fuera que estuviesen hablando no parecía ser una muestra de educada deferencia por parte de su progenitora, sobre todo cuando la vio cubrirse la boca con la mano para ocultar la sonrisa y atisbó aquella mirada brillante y maliciosamente divertida que él mismo había heredado.

Arrugó la nariz y ahogó un gruñido, haciendo un mohín con la boca. Él solía ser el único que provocaba esas reacciones en su madre cada vez que tenían que acudir a estos eventos y su cinismo ayudaba a aliviar la monótona pesadez que les invadía. Recompuso la postura y se tironeó la chaqueta para eliminar las arrugas, dispuesto a descubrir quién era aquella ladrona de madres, pero su padre tuvo que elegir ese preciso instante para llamar su atención e introducirle en el grupo de adultos.

Inspiró hondo y estrechó pacientemente las manos de todo aquel grupito de hombres a los que ya había sido presentado un millón de veces, apretando los dientes y reprimiendo el impulso de quejarse y apartar la mano de aquel hombre nuevo cuando éste se la apretó con más fuerza de la que esperaba.

—Encantado, Señor Roxton —masculló, recogiendo las manos tras su espalda para poder sobársela. Por Merlín, casi le rompe los jodidos dedos. ¿De dónde diablos salía ese carcamal y porque iba por ahí dando esos apretones?

—¿Y bien, Adrian, nervioso por empezar tu quinto año? A mí aún me entran sudores fríos sólo de recordar cuando tuve que pasar mis TIMOS, claro que fue mucho peor al llegar a los ÉXTASIS —aseveró uno de los Ogden, nunca conseguía distinguirlos.

—No le hagas caso, todo su nerviosismo se debía más al miedo de que le pillaran haciendo trampas que por la complejidad de los exámenes —rebatió Yaxley, tras aparecer por detrás de Wiggleswade y uniéndose a la conversación—. Estoy seguro de que un chico como tú no debería tener problemas con nada de eso.

Adrian sonrió, haciendo un gesto ambiguo como respuesta al propio tono del hombre, aunque por la forma jocosa en que le miraba estaba plenamente seguro de que se refería más a lo de hacer trampas que a lo de aprobar limpiamente.

—Oh, mira, por ahí anda Lazarus. Estoy seguro de que estás deseando reunirte con ellos en vez de seguir aquí oyendo las viejas batallitas de estas reliquias —avisó su padre, señalando un punto inconfundible en la distancia y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para animarle a marcharse.

Podía parecer afable y risueño, pero a Adrian no le pasó desapercibida la tensión de sus sienes y la tirantez de sus comisuras, intentando mantener el semblante desde que Yaxley había aparecido. Además, ya empezaba a ser obvia la rapidez con la que le despachaba cada vez que ese hombre aparecía. Normalmente siempre intentaba retenerle y hacerle hablar con todos sus conocidos, por aquello de reafirmar los contactos que podría necesitar en un futuro, pero con Yaxley y Avery… cualquiera diría que estaban en una lista de pedófilos dada la forma en que su padre y el tío de Lazarus intentaban mantenerles lejos de ellos. Tanto sus amigos como él tenían una idea más próxima sobre en qué tipo de lista podrían estar en realidad, pero se limitaban a dejar todo aquel quebradero de cabeza a sus mayores.

Por esto mismo se encogió de hombros y, tras despedirse y devolverle un apretón vengativo a Roxton —cuya nueva firmeza pareció complacerle más que otra cosa—, se encaminó hacia donde su amigo llenaba la bandeja de un elfo de comida como si se preparase para alimentar a un batallón especialmente hambriento. Mierda, esos cabrones habían empezado sin él. Capullos.

—Genial, toma tú esta y empieza a llenarla también —comandó el grandullón a modo de saludo, colocándole una bandeja sobre las manos—. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Hace un rato. ¿Dónde os estáis escondiendo? —inquirió, tratando de colocar los platos con cuidado para que ninguno llegara a mancharle el traje.

Lazarus inspiró entre dientes, haciendo una mueca y mirándole de reojo.

—En un establo —contestó, compungido. Adrian chasqueó la lengua, asqueado—. Pero antes de que empieces a protestar mira a tu alrededor: no se puede decir que haya mucho donde elegir, ¿verdad? Hacemos lo que podemos con lo que tenemos, así que nada de remilgos.

—En serio, deberían sacrificar al que tuvo la idea de venir al puto campo, se nota que esto es un grito de auxilio para que paliemos su sufrimiento —rezongó, fulminando a la multitud a través de su flequillo.

—Tú y Terence sois demasiado urbanitas, en serio, tendrías que haberle visto al llegar: casi le da un pasmo al no ver los baños…

—¿¡No hay baños!? —exclamó Adrian, horrorizado.

Lazarus suspiró, rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, terminando de llenar su bandeja y volviéndose hacia él con una expresión de paciencia infinita.

—Tío, estás en el campo, todo esto es un baño —indicó, mostrando con un amplio gesto de su brazo libre el espacio que les rodeaba—. Y antes de que me sueltes la misma gilipollez que ha dicho Terence, recuerda: eres un mago...

—Tendría que haber meado antes de salir de casa, joder —se lamentó Adrian, enfurruñado e ignorando a su compañero.

—Vamos, anda —instó Lazarus, colocando un par de platos más sobre la bandeja de Adrian, más por joder que por el hecho de que no llevasen ya suficiente comida.

Un evento social en pleno campo. Obligados a esconderse en un establo. Y nada de baños. El mundo mágico estaba cada vez más hundido en la decadencia.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes quién nos ha acosado nada más vernos preguntando por ti? Ackerley —informó Lazarus, provocando una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de su amigo—. ¿Cuándo has tenido algo con ella?

—En la fiesta de fin de año del Ministerio —contestó, logrando que su amigo se parara en seco y le mirase justo al pie de las escaleras del establo.

—¿Así que ella fue…?

—Ajá —asintió el moreno, ampliando la sonrisa.

—Bastardo con suerte —le reprendió Lazarus, soltando una carcajada y empezando a subir las escaleras.

—Mira quien fue hablar, tú fuiste el primero de todos nosotros —replicó Adrian, golpeando la punta de sus zapatos en los escalones para librarse del exceso de polvo que se había pegado a estos.

—¡Pero mirad quién nos hace el honor de aparecer por aquí! —Exclamó Terence, nada más aparecieron sus cabezas por el segundo piso del establo—. ¿Dónde coño estabas? Llegas como tres horas tarde, tío.

—Eso —convino Lucian Bole, tirado en el suelo al lado del castaño, apuntándole con un dedo acusador—; nosotros hemos tenido que aguantar todo el puñetero manifiesto sobre la responsabilidad de los pudientes para con los monos del Amazonas…

—¿Los monos del Amazonas? ¿Pero la venta de caballos no era para San Mungo? —inquirió Gemma Farley, deteniéndose en su pelea con el montón de paja que intentaba convertir en un asiento decente. Al parecer el tiempo que llevaba ya perjudicándose con ellos en aquella reunión clandestina le había hecho olvidar que era bruja, de ahí que intentara infructuosamente evitar que el fajo de paja se deshiciera manualmente una y otra vez.

—Perdí el hilo al ver el escote de una de las Montgomery, ¿qué más da? Todos esos discursos vienen a ser lo mismo. —Bole se encogió de hombros, arrancando la bandeja de comida de las manos de Adrian en cuanto éste estuvo lo bastante cerca—. El caso es, ¿por qué tu madre no es como las nuestras y te arrastra puntualmente a que sufras junto a todos nosotros?

—Le dije que tenía que terminar el trabajo para Binns. Ya sabes cómo es: de qué sirve codearte con los altos cargos cuando no tienes ni los TIMOS, la educación antes que los deberes sociales… —Adrian hizo un gesto de etcétera con la mano, apilando un par de montículos de paja con magia para que se mantuvieran estables antes de sentarse sobre ellos.

—Oh, ¿cómo no he caído antes? ¿Dónde está mi varita? —inquirió Farley, tras observarle con el ceño fruncido.

—¿El mismo trabajo que nos envió Davis hace como tres semanas y que no tenemos que entregar hasta noviembre? —cuestionó Lazarus, tras poner su bandeja sobre otro montículo de paja, deteniendo a Farley de dar vueltas sobre sí misma y señalándole la bota derecha.

—Uy —exclamó la chica, antes de empezar a reírse tontamente y llevarse las manos a la boca para intentar evitarlo—. En serio, ¿qué mierda le has echado a esos cigarrillos esta vez, Higgs? Siento como si estuviera perdiendo neuronas por segundo.

—Nueva remezcla: Artemisa, una pizca de cálamo y esencia de ipomoea… Te dije que estos eran fuertes, deberías sentarte antes de que te de el viaje —advirtió Terence, recostado entre la pared y el suelo, sonriendo satisfecho ante la eficacia de sus productos—. Oh, tío, por cierto, tienes que probar esto —indicó, incorporándose y arrastrando su chaqueta por el suelo hasta que llegó a los pies de Adrian—: en el bolsillo. Láudano de verdad, no es mierda que nos salió las navidades pasadas. Montague ha conseguido robárselo a su tío.

—Ten uno de estos a mano antes —aconsejó Bole, tendiéndole un canapé de a saber qué, justo antes de que Adrian se llevara la petaca a la boca.

El chico le hizo caso y recogió el canapé, dándole un trago a la petaca cuyo líquido le rajó toda la garganta y abrasó sus intestinos; se llevó el bocadito a la boca de inmediato, pero aquello le supo a puro barro y encima acabó por morderse la lengua.

—¡_Hifos ne puda!_ —gruñó, mientras el resto explotaba en carcajadas. Se levantó, pateando las piernas de Bole en su camino hasta la ventana para escupir aquella masa pastosa por ella, aquel líquido le había matado por completo el sentido del gusto y le había adormecido la boca—. _Ne_ vas a cagar, _dan_ sólo _espérane_ a que _ne_ pille con la _guadia_ baja —amenazó, arrancando la botella de Whiskey de fuego de las manos de Lazarus para ver si así conseguía eliminar el hormigueo que le recorría la boca.

—No, no, ¡no! ¿Me lo he perdido? —Exclamó una voz, apareciendo rápidamente por el hueco de las escaleras—. Anda que esperáis, cabrones —les reprendió Davis, fulminándoles con la mirada, enfurruñada.

Y Adrian por fin le puso cara a la ladrona de madres. ¿Qué demonios hacía Davis ahí? ¿Y qué mierda se había hecho en la cabeza?

—¿_Ne _has _daido_ a _du masnoda_? —Cuestionó a Terence—. ¿Y cuando _mieda_ voy a _dejad_ de hablar como un _duenne_ _gangozo_?

Adrian contuvo un gruñido en cuanto Davis soltó una risotada al oírle y empezó a carcajearse como la pequeña desquiciada que era. En serio, ¿qué cojones hacía ahí?

—Ay, al menos eso ha valido la pena —suspiró la ahora pelirroja, risueña pese a la mirada hosca que le dirigía Adrian—. Por cierto, Pucey, acabo de comprobar que tienes que ser adoptado. Es biológicamente imposible que un ser como tú provenga de unos padres tan encantadores.

El moreno fue a replicar, pero aún notaba el hormigueo y la falta de control que tenía sobre su lengua, cosa que aquella mocosa debía tener en cuenta dada la sonrisilla expectante que le dedicaba, arqueando una ceja a la espera de que le diera la oportunidad de volver a reírse de él. Mocosa insufrible. Al final tuvo que limitarse a apretar los dientes y taladrarla con la mirada, soltando un gruñido bajo, pero aquello sólo sirvió para que se ufanara más y cambiara la sonrisilla por una más amplia de recochineo.

—En fin, menudo coñazo termina por ser estar ahí fuera. Y yo que pensaba que las fiestas de empresa de mi padre eran aburridas… —suspiró Davis, tras lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa y encaminarse hacia Farley, que la dejó sentarse entre sus piernas y empezó a jugar fascinada con su pelo—. He tenido que salir por patas para quitarme de encima a Brandstone, mi abuelo se va a poner insoportable en cuanto se de cuenta de que he huido dejándole solo con éste, los Ogden y su cháchara interminable sobre Merlín sabrá qué pestiño.

—¿Bradstone, el primo político de McPhile? Ugh, ese cavernícola fue la razón de que saliera del armario tan rápido —le compadeció Farley, que a pesar de estar tan concentrada jugando con el pelo radiactivo de la menor señaló a Bole con la mano libre y amenazó—: Ni una palabra. Una sola bromita más sobre mis inclinaciones sexuales y limpiaré mis tacones con tus vísceras.

—Deberías hacerte mirar esa agresividad, Farley, ya no tengo ningún interés en ofrecerme como voluntario para devolverte a la senda correcta. He asumido que eres una de los míos —adoctrinó Bole, llevándose una mano al pecho y asintiendo con la cabeza, como si su deferencia fuera un gran honor que reconocía con humildad—. Lo cierto es que le iba a preguntar a Davis cuántos recién nacidos había tenido que sacrificar para teñirse con su sangre.

Adrian se rió ante la pulla, pero Davis se limitó a bufar como si ya hubiera tenido que soportar bromas así durante toda la mañana. Y, conociéndoles, estaba seguro de que así era. Se desesperó al mirar a Lazarus y comprobar la lentitud con la que trataba de liar el cigarrillo que le había dado hace un rato y acabó por quitárselo de las manos para hacerlo él, cosa que el otro aprovechó para descorchar una botella de jarabe de cerezas y sacar la de vodka que había robado de los elfos.

—Tú aún no —reprendió, golpeando la mano de Davis en cuanto ésta trató de agenciarse el vaso que acababa de llenar.

—¡No es justo! —Protestó la chica, indignada—. ¡Gemma, dile algo! —exigió, apartando las manos de la Prefecta de su cabeza para que le prestara atención.

—No seas aguafiestas y deja a la niña beber, Urquhart, ¿no ves lo adorable que es? ¿Cómo puedes resistirte a estos pucheros?—inquirió la morena, sujetándole la cabeza a la menor por la barbilla y aplastando sus mofletes con los dedos—. Eres una ricura, ¿a que sí? —cuestionó, girándole la cara para plantarle un beso rápido en la boca.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Bole, señalándolas con los ojos muy abiertos, atónito ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Se notaba que aún debía estar procesándolo porque se mantuvo un poco más señalándolas y repitió, agitando el dedo de forma acusadora—: Eh, eh, ¡EH! —Pero Farley no se dio por aludida, dado que siguió jugando con los mofletes de Davis a pesar de los intentos de ésta por liberarse—. ¡Eso es trampa! —Y por fin consiguió arrancar, incorporándose en medio de su airada ofensa—. Hasta tercero son territorio vedado: no cazamos niñas, tía.

—Cumplió los trece la semana pasada, está en terreno de nadie y me ha elegido a mí, chaval —replicó la morena, lanzándole una mirada soberbia… sin dejar de apachurrar los mofletes de la otra que pasaba la mirada de uno a otra con perplejidad.

—Pero… pero… ¡Eso va contra todas nuestras reglas! El código de honor está para algo, no puedes romperlo sólo porque tú tengas tetas —razonó el pelirrojo, haciendo aspavientos con las manos para remarcar lo traicionado que se sentía—. Davis, aléjate de ella ahora mismo antes de que te convierta en una falofóbica.

—_Pevo _si _do _no… —intentó aclarar la chica, frustrada por el agarre de la Prefecta y fulminando a Adrian en cuanto éste volvió a reírse en medio de una bocanada de humo.

Y así es como el equilibrio volvía a su sentido original, pensó, divertido, pasándole el cigarrillo a Lazarus mientras se recargaba en el montón de paja, acomodándose para el espectáculo.

—Sólo estás picado porque el año que viene me largo del colegio y tú sigues siendo incapaz de romper mi record. Asume que soy mejor que tú y vive en paz como el segundón que eres —contrarrestó Farley, soltando por fin a la menor y encarándose a Bole con altanería.

El pelirrojo inspiró entre dientes, como si acabara de recibir una patada metafórica en la entrepierna, y terminó por levantarse del suelo.

—Es sólo un pequeño apunte, mis corruptos socios, pero para que quede claro —añadió Terence, incorporándose un poco para recoger la botella de Whiskey que había quedado abandonada—: Si alguien tiene la potestad de David soy yo. Tracey, ven con tu amo.

—Vete a la mierda, Terence —comandó la aludida, entre divertida por el pique que estaban teniendo Bole y Farley e incrédula ante ese arranque de propiedad que había lanzado el castaño.

—Mocosa ingrata, ¿cómo te atreves a rechazarme por una vagina en exceso sociable? —se indignó Terence, alzando mucho las cejas, casi lanzando el cigarrillo por los aires en su efusividad por señalar a la Prefecta.

—Mira quién fue a hablar, el explotador de infantes. Venga ya, tíos, admitid que lo que os jode es que os haya arrebatado a una de vuestras presas antes de que tuvierais la opción de catarla…

—Si vas a ir por ahí —la interrumpió Adrian, ignorando el siseo funesto que soltó la pelirroja—, tú también llegas tarde, Farley —indicó, guiñándole un ojo con socarronería.

—Puto bastardo pedante de mierda —masculló la menor de carrerilla, tan roja como su nuevo color de pelo, provocando una carcajada en Lazarus con la que casi se ahoga.

—¿¡Pero es que soy el único aquí que respeta el código!? —clamó Lucian, mirándoles a todos con estupefacción.

—Parece ser que sí, ¿quién iba a ser capaz de decirlo? Lucian Bole, el único con algo de honor entre todos nosotros —anunció Lazarus, volviendo a reírse por semejante disparate.

—No me estoy enterando de nada —admitió Davis, quitándose la diadema y sacudiéndose la coronilla con frustración.

—Pues a partir de ahora os vais a enterar. Paso de ser el único gilipollas que respeta unas reglas que al parecer nadie más tiene en cuenta —proclamó el pelirrojo, hinchando el pecho—. Y eso incluye ir a por Applebee —avisó, mirando desafiante a la Prefecta.

—Ella está fuera de los límites, tócala y serás serpiente castrada —siseó Farley, borrando cualquier asomo de diversión que había tenido hasta ahora en el rostro, provocando que Davis huyera ipso facto de su regazo ante semejante tono amenazante.

—Oh, ¿así que por Tamsin sí que estás dispuesta a apelar al código? Fíjate tú por dónde que ahora soy yo a quien no le da la gana obedecerlo. Veremos quién _cata_ antes a esa Hufflepuff —retó Bole, inmune a la mirada homicida que le estaba lanzando la morena.

—Ahora sí vienes a mí, ¿no? Pues ya no te quiero, me buscaré a otra mascota a la que adiestrar en cuanto volvamos a Hogwarts. No eres tan especial —desdeñó Terence, con un vano intento de mirada seria y una mueca de reproche cuando Davis se acercó hasta él para estar a salvo del posible fuego cruzado que podía haber entre los otros dos.

—No seas rencoroso, lo mío con Farley sólo es algo platónico —afirmó, enseñándole los hoyuelos al sonreír mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Tú eres mi persona favorita —declaró, con una sonrisa pícara, golpeándole el hombro con el suyo para que dejara de mirar tozudamente en la dirección contraria—. Además, piensa que estando con ella he acabado por aprender unos cuantos trucos interesantes —azuzó, con tal tono ronroneante que Adrian tuvo que dejar de mirar la discusión entre Bole y Farley para girarse hacia ella, enarcando una ceja impresionado por semejante actitud descarada que estaba desplegando—. Mucho más interesantes de lo que puedas imaginarte… pero si no quieres, pues nada, empieza a buscar a otra capaz de falsificar caligrafías y malgasta tu tiempo tratando de enseñarle a mentir tan bien como lo hago yo —convino, soltando un resoplido y haciendo el amago de levantarse.

—¿De qué clase de trucos estamos hablado? —inquirió el castaño, sujetándola del codo antes de que terminara de levantarse y obligándola a volver a acoplarse a su lado. Adrian chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza, pero Terence se limitó a encogerse de hombros y lanzarle aquella sonrisa perezosa tan suya—. Más vale que sean mejores que el que has usado para cambiarte el color del pelo, Tracey, ¿en qué estabas pensando para hacerte esto en la cabeza? —le espetó, cogiendo un mechón con las puntas de los dedos.

—Es que no le he pillado el punto el tinte, aún.

—Ah, ¿qué has usado un tinte de verdad? Pensaba que habías metido la cabeza en un bidón de residuos radiactivos —apostilló Adrian.

—No sabía que los sangrepura tuvierais la más mínima idea de todo el concepto de la radiación —fingió sorprenderse la chica, antes de asentir con la cabeza—. Cada vez lo tengo más claro: eres adoptado.

—¿De qué color se supone que querías teñirte? —siguió Terence, haciendo caso omiso al pique entre ellos y estirando el mechón para verlo a contraluz.

—Caoba. Estaba harta del moreno y quería probar un tono menos común, pero apliqué un aclarador ante el miedo a que no lo pillase bien, lo dejé demasiado tiempo y…

—Se ha vuelto radiactivo, ya —finalizó el castaño por ella, provocando que ésta le diera un codazo—. ¡Au! Que aún estás en periodo de prueba, todavía puedo cambiarte por otra que no intente parecer una manzana mutante.

—¡Vale, ya está bien! —Les sobresaltó Lazarus, poniéndose en pie de un salto—. Cada uno a un rincón del establo, ¡ahora! —imperó, interponiéndose entre Farley y Bole que, en algún momento de su disputa, habían acabado por apuntarse con las varitas.

—Reaccionas tan mal sólo porque sabes que vas a perder —concluyó el pelirrojo, pese los empellones que le daba Lazarus para llevarle hasta el lado de la ventana.

—No perdería ante ti ni aunque me rebajara a convertirme en gusarajo —zanjó Farley, volviendo a sentarse en su montón de paja, guardándose de nuevo la varita en la bota.

—Sé que Gemma puede llegar a tener muy mal pronto, ¿pero de dónde sale tanta carga hostil entre ellos? —cuestionó Davis, en un susurro.

—Es su forma de decirse que se quieren, no te asustes. Llevan así desde que Bole entró al colegio e intento ir a saco a por Farley, pero al enterarse de que a ésta también le iban las tías tuvo que desviar su amor por ella al terreno de la rivalidad —contestó Terence, encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza, estirándose para llevarse un canapé a la boca.

—Cada uno supera sus frustraciones a su manera —añadió Adrian, al ver el ceño fruncido de Davis, dándole un buche a la botella de Whiskey de fuego.

—Los sangrepuras estáis muy tocados de la cabeza —claudicó la ahora pelirroja, adelantándose a gatas para robar el vaso de Lazarus que había dejado en el suelo.

—Hablando de sangrepuras y chavetas, ¿os tragáis algo de que todo este circo no tenga absolutamente nada que ver con la fuga del último Black? —Inquirió Lazarus, en un intento de distender el ambiente y reconducir al grupo hacia un tema común que no provocase más conflictos—. ¿Y mi vaso?

—Ni por asomo, demasiada casualidad. Los Ogden se lo estaban comentando antes a mi abuelo: van a soltar a los Dementores para que lo encuentren —cuchicheó Davis, empujando el vaso, ya vacío, hacia el lado de Adrian.

Y, ante aquella revelación, del resto surgió un coro de diferentes ruidos y muecas que reflejaban tanto su consternación como su disgusto. Adrian volvió a darle otro trago a la botella para mitigar el escalofrío que le recorrió la nuca, hasta ignoró el hecho de que Davis intentara colarle el vaso de Lazarus y éste, tras negar con la cabeza, ni siquiera hizo el amago de molestarse porque se hubieran bebido el contenido.

—Tienen que estar realmente desesperados para llegar a eso, ni siquiera en las cazas de mortífagos soltaron a esos engendros —apuntó Farley, crispando el rostro en una mueca de desagrado.

—Es un Black, ya sabéis cómo estaba esa familia —indicó Bole, haciendo círculos con su dedo índice sobre su sien—. Y éste en concreto es una leyenda: se cargó a un centenar de personas e hizo falta todo un escuadrón para reducirlo. Lo que se me escapa es cómo demonios ha conseguido salir de Azkaban en primer lugar.

—A mí me preocupa más el porqué lo habrá hecho —objetó Terence, en uno de sus raros ramalazos de seriedad, dejando la vista perdida en el vacío.

—¿Crees que existe alguna razón más aparte de poder librarse de la maldición de los Dementores? —cuestionó Davis, frunciendo el ceño, reflejando por primera vez algo de conmoción ante el tema.

Y Adrian se dio cuenta de que lo hacía más por haber visto la reacción de Terence, puesto que se pegó más a él y le escudriñó el rostro tratando de sondear la expresión del castaño, que porque hubiese tenido algún interés en el asunto. Lo que no supo es si parecía preocuparle más aquella reacción, de forma aislada, o que ésta le había activado los reparos que debía tener para con el tema en cuestión.

—Teniendo en cuenta de que éstos no van a parar hasta darle caza y comérselo no sé yo si eso puede considerarse mucha libertad. Esos monstruos son imparables y Black debía saber que su fuga no iba a tratarse a la ligera por parte del Ministerio. Esto tiene pinta de haber sido su todo o nada —divagó Lazarus, volviendo a producir un nuevo silencio contemplativo y algo denso, sólo roto por los relinchos de los caballos que descansaban en el piso de abajo, durante un rato.

—Exacto. Mejor es intentarlo que pudrirse ahí dentro, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿de qué sirve seguir con vida a costa de tu propia cordura? Yo preferiría enfrentarme a su sentencia de muerte antes que pasarme el resto de mi existencia como su buffet personal —aseveró Bole, asintiendo con firmeza, agenciándose una de las bandejas de comida para ir picoteando sólo las cosas que le gustaban.

—Ninguno de nosotros tiene ni la menor idea de lo que sería estar cerca de un Dementor, a saber lo que su maldición nos haría sentir y lo que realmente quisiéramos conservar en ese momento —replicó Adrian, chasqueando la lengua hacia esa fingida entereza de Bole y contemplando cómo se llenaba la boca a dos carrillos para no tener que pensar en ello.

El pelirrojo le contestó abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua para que tuviera una buena perspectiva de lo que pensaba sobre su replica.

—¿Qué puede haber más importante que tú mismo? Se supone que esos bichos chupan toda tu alegría, te arrebatan las ganas de vivir, ¿qué te queda si te quitan eso? —arguyó Davis, haciendo un mohín de confusión y dándole un manotazo a Bole en la nuca cuando éste siguió exponiendo su comida a todo el que pudiese verlo.

—Existen más cosas para mantenerte con vida aparte de la alegría, Tracey, cosas que en vez de alimentarles a ellos te alimentan a ti —explicó Farley, volviendo a encenderse el cigarrillo que se había dejado a medias—. Los Dementores son espectros oscuros, avivan ese tipo de emociones, y si éstas son tu razón de existir pueden mantenerte cuerdo.

—O al menos hacerlo el tiempo suficiente como para buscar una forma de escapar y acabar lográndolo —asintió Terence, con un tono velado en el que no se podía distinguir si esa hazaña le resultaba admirable o acojonante. Puede que ambas.

Adrian asintió, dándole la razón. Qué tío más espeluznante, joder. Y cuanto más tiempo pasara fuera más histéricos pondría a los del Ministerio y, con estos, al resto de la élite social. Ahora entendía toda la pomposidad de este evento y por qué lo habían organizado en el campo: todos juntitos, como una gran y falsa familia feliz, dispuestos a pasar un buen día como si no existiera ningún psicópata que hubiera conseguido escapar de un pedazo de infierno sobre la tierra. Lo más gracioso era que, doce años después, ninguno de los miembros de esa _familia_ podía confiar en quién no le apuñalaría por la espalda.

Elevó los ojos azules para observar a sus compañeros a través de su flequillo, preguntándose si entre ellos también acabaría por surgir esa semilla de la desconfianza algún día. Contempló a Farley, que soplaba el cigarrillo para hipnotizarse por el brillo de las chispas que lo consumían. Bole, no muy lejos de ella a pesar de la discusión que había protagonizado media hora antes, jugueteaba con la comida que tenía sobre las rodillas, despedazando los canapés sin llegar a mirarlos realmente. Se topó con los ojos oscuros de Lazarus en su recorrido, y, por ese amago de sonrisa agria y brillo determinante en la mirada, no le hizo falta mucho más para saber que estaban pensando en lo mismo. Sin embargo, el grandullón acabó negando con la cabeza y dándole una palmada en el hombro, aumentando la sonrisa a una más confiable, como una promesa muda de que no pensaba dejar que eso pasara. Por encima de su enorme cadáver. Capullo, siempre tenía que dárselas de líder.

Atisbó el movimiento de Terence a su izquierda, que estiraba los brazos para desperezarse y sacudía la cabeza para eliminar la bruma de sus pensamientos, enterrando los dedos en el pelo de Davis para revolvérselo, logrando que desfrunciera el ceño y dejara de trenzar la brizna de paja que tenía entre las manos. La menor lo miró y se le contagió la sonrisa perezosa que le dedicaba el castaño mientras se ponía el pie para asomarse a la ventana. Adrian ladeó la cabeza al ver a Davis volver su mirada a la trenza de paja y contemplarla con los ojos entrecerrados, girándola entre los dedos, y no supo por qué, pero sabía que las preocupaciones de ese Leprechaun no tenían nada que ver con las que tenían ellos. Había algo en esa mirada, en la forma en que se concentraba en esos nudos, que le dio mala espina. Como un ramalazo instintivo que trataba de ponerle sobre aviso respecto a ella. Chasqueó la lengua y resopló, negando con la cabeza, menuda tontería. Davis era inofensiva, molesta e irritante, pero inofensiva.

—Tíos, tíos, joder —exclamó Terence de pronto, separándose de la ventana y mirándoles con el pánico desbordando sus rojizos ojos verdes—. Adultos en camino.

Y con esas tres palabras logró que cundiera el pánico entre ellos. Farley tiró el cigarrillo y empezó a pisotearlo como si así pudiera lograr hacerlo desaparecer entre la madera del suelo. Lazarus fue el primero en levantarse y asomarse también a la ventana, comprobando de cuánto tiempo disponían, y, por la ronquera de su voz cuando empezó a repartir órdenes a diestro y siniestro, no parecía ser mucho para que los mayores les pillaran. Davis le empujó para apremiarle a levantarse mientras barría las colillas con los pies para ocultarlas bajo los montones de paja. Bole, en sus prisas por incorporarse y bajo las insistencias de Lazarus, acabó volcando la bandeja de comida y desperdigándola por el suelo.

—¡Olvídate de eso, idiota, y esconde las botellas! —exigió Terence, absorbiendo el humo que se había congregado en el aire con la varita.

Adrian empezó a revolverse los bolsillos en busca de los chicles, aprovechando para sacudirse la ropa y que volviera a tener el aspecto impoluto con el que había venido. Farley sacó un pulverizador y empezó crear una lluvia de colonia a la que Davis saltó antes de encontrar la corbata de Terence y hacerle gestos de que se agachara para anudársela.

—¿Hay alguien ahí arriba? Qué manía tienen estos niños con ir escondiéndose siempre —reprobó la voz de una mujer en el piso de abajo.

Hubo un coro de «joder» y «mierda» siseados a toda prisa mientras se movían de un lado a otro, intentando esconder las pistas de su pequeña fiesta privada y adecentarse unos a otros. Adrian terminó de repartir los chicles y ayudó a Bole con el desastre en el que estaba hecho. Lazarus logró hacer desaparecer la última botella que habían traído a escondidas tirándola por la ventana justo en el instante en que tres cabezas asomaban por la escalera. Los seis jóvenes se giraron, todos a una, formando sonrisas y adoptando posturas de despreocupación para encararse con los adultos.

—¡Así que aquí estabais! ¿Por qué no ha contestado nadie? Anda, id bajando que ya casi es la hora de terminar la comida —anunció la mujer que encabezaba la marcha, alta, morena y soberbia.

—Sí, señora —contestaron, a la vez, el grupo de Slytherin, reprimiendo el suspiro de alivio cuando la madre de Farley pasó la vista por aquella cuadra y se giró, sin encontrar nada incriminatorio.

—Por los putos pelos, chaval —farfulló Bole, entre dientes, cuando el grupo empezó a bajar las escaleras en pos de los adultos como los dignos y respetables descendientes que esperaban que fueran—. Por cierto, Davis, ¿entonces te has decido por las tías o sólo estabas experimentando?

—Si ni siquiera ha sido capaz de experimentar el terreno en sí, aún tiene que aprender de qué va el juego antes de saber qué equipo le gusta. Ya sabes que cuando quieras puedo enseñarte las reglas —ofreció Pucey, más por el placer de hacerla sentir incómoda que porque lo pensara en serio.

—No empecéis y comportaos —comandó Gemma, enganchada al brazo de Lazarus, retomando su papel de Prefecta.

—¿Tu madre sabía que eras un enfermo mental antes de adoptarle o cuando lo descubrió ya era demasiado tarde para devolverte la cloaca de la que saliste? —contraatacó la pelirroja, terminando de sacudir la chaqueta de Terence y devolviéndosela—. Olvídalo, se lo preguntaré a ella misma —concordó, lanzándole una sonrisa amplia y dulce antes de golpearle el brazo con el hombro al adelantarse—. Abuelo, Livia, esperadme —llamó a los otros dos adultos que habían ido a buscarles.

—Oye, ¿quién te crees que eres para llamar a mi madre por su nombre? —amonestó el moreno al verla correr hasta colarse entre los dos adultos y engancharse del brazo del hombre que casi le rompe la mano cuando llegó. Davis se limitó a girar el rostro, tras hacer reír a su madre, y sacarle la lengua desde la distancia—. Jodido Leprechaun.

—Tómatelo con calma, tío, aún nos queda medio día por delante —le confortó Terence, pasándole el brazo por los hombros—. Joder, me estoy meando.

Adrian volvió a recordar que estaban en el maldito campo gracias a aquella notificación, y a darse cuenta de que también se estaba meando. Puta mierda.

—¿A qué vienen esas caras, colegas? —Les cuestionó Bole, saltando por detrás de ellos para pasar sus brazos alrededor de sus cabezas—. ¿A que aún no habéis visto a las Montgomery? Dejad que el tito Lucy os enseñe por qué el campo mola —invitó el pelirrojo, con un tono socarrón que provocó unas sonrisas entre ellos mientras les guiaba hacia las vallas donde aún quedaban caballos exhibiéndose.

Bueno, nadie había dicho que ser los herederos de la élite mágica estuviera reñido con la diversión. Y definitivamente ellos estaban dispuestos a divertirse a toda costa, aunque estuvieran en medio de la nada.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nota:<strong> Y eso es todo, por ahora. Voy a intentar escribir todo lo que pueda durante las vacaciones para tener material reservado mientras intento no morirme con las clases.

Disfrutad las navidades aquellos que podáis, y si no nos vemos mientras tanto, adelanto las felicitaciones de las Saturnales, el año caduco y renacido y todas esas polladas que los Gryffindors nos han usurpado. En serio, ¿sabíais que Papa Noel vestía originalmente de verde? Qué indignante, puto gordo chaquetero.

En fin, ¿reviews?


	12. Ingredientes robados y Snitch perdidas

**Disclaimer:** Seamos francos, si Harry Potter me perteneciera nunca habría sido un libro para niños, de hecho, ni siquiera se llamaría Harry Potter

* * *

><p><em>La muerte no es la mayor pérdida en la vida, la mayor pérdida es lo que muere en nosotros mientras vivimos.<em>

_(Norman Cousins)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ingredientes robados y Snitchs perdidas.<strong>

Pasó los dedos inquietos por la repisa, repiqueteando las uñas contra la madera y entrecerrando los ojos, intentando hallar una botellita de cristal en concreto entre las decenas que había repartidas por el armario sin ningún tipo de orden en particular y, cómo no, ni una sola etiqueta que identificara el contenido de los frascos.

Su abuelo no solía ser en absoluto tan desordenado, así que la falta de etiquetas sólo podía deberse a dos razones: o se sabía de memoria qué había dentro de cada botellita y ese caos tenía algún sentido para él —cosa por la que no apostaba, no por el orden al que sólo él podía verle sentido, eso era bastante habitual en su persona, si no más que nada porque las pociones no eran precisamente su fuerte—, o bien había arrancado expresamente las marcas identificativas por si a ella le daba por incurrir justamente en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: saquearle el armario de ingredientes _poco frecuentes_.

Arrugó la naricilla, en una mueca entre la diversión y el enfurruñamiento, por tal grave falta de confianza hacia su persona. No se podía decir que el Señor Roxton no la conociera hasta el punto de saber que tarde o temprano acabaría echando mano de su alijo de sustancias prohibidas en el mercado público, aunque tal vez su abuelo albergaría la esperanza de que ese día llegase algo más tarde.

Sonrió al reconocer las raíces de tentácula venenosa y, a un par de botes de distancia, encontró otro frasco lleno de un líquido parduzco en el que flotaba algo parecido a granitos dorados. Dudó durante un segundo, sin estar segura de lo que era, pero creía recordar haber visto a Terence usándolo y quejándose de que le quedaba muy poco, así que finalmente lo metió en la bandolera junto a los otros. La nueva remesa que pensaba llevarle le vendría bastante bien. Tuvo especial cuidado al cerrar el armario y caminar sujetando la mochila para evitar el tintineo del cristal chocando mientras salía, andando casi de puntillas.

—¿Te vas a alguna parte? —la sobresaltó su abuelo, justo cuando había conseguido llegar a la puerta del despacho-biblioteca.

Tracey inspiró hondo para calmar el redoble que hizo su corazón al oírle, maldiciendo el impulso que le había hecho soltar el pomo de la puerta como si éste le hubiese quemado por culpa del susto. Suspiró, tratando de contener la expresión tal y como Farley le había enseñado, actuando con normalidad a pesar de ser consciente de que si le hubiese pillado un par de minutos antes saliendo de su _habitación privada_ podía darse por muerta.

—He quedado con un amigo del colegio para hacer el trabajo de Binns, ¿recuerdas? —aludió, conteniendo la necesidad que tenían sus manos de agarrar la bandolera e intentar ocultarla de la perspicaz vista de su abuelo. Esto de controlar los impulsos era jodidamente difícil.

—Oh, sí, algo recuerdo, pero pensé que habías dicho que era una _amiga_ —indicó Kalen, avanzando hacia ella con las manos tras la espalda, remarcando bastante el femenino del término.

Tracey se relajó un tanto al ver que su propio abuelo también parecía estar tratando de controlar su lenguaje corporal, y la intención de aquello le pareció sumamente divertida.

—No, estoy segura de haber dicho que era un amigo, tampoco es que tenga tantas amigas como para confundirme —aseveró, sonriendo ante el fruncimiento instantáneo que tuvo el entrecejo de su abuelo—. Pero en fin, no es algo que tenga importancia, ¿verdad, abuelito?

—No, no, por supuesto que no. Los tiempos cambian y es normal que te relaciones tanto con compañeros como con compañeras de clase, claro que sí. Y dime, Tracey, ¿quién es ese amigo, le conozco? —inquirió, aclarándose la garganta para dotar a su tono de una completa y tranquila casualidad sin importancia.

—Uno de los Higgs —contestó la joven, mordiéndose los carrillos al ver cómo su abuelo desviaba la vista y movía rápidamente los ojos, como si estuviera haciendo un repaso mental de todo el árbol genealógico de la mentada familia.

Y a pesar de que Tracey pensó que aquello podría llevarle un buen rato —no por nada los Higgs eran una familia enorme, no por el número de descendientes de unos mismos padres si no por la cantidad de varones repartidos por sus ramas para mantener vigente el apellido—, Kalen hizo un ruidito suspicaz y acabó entrecerrando los ojos con recelo.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo recordar que ninguno de ellos tiene un hijo de tu edad; no en el país, al menos —apuntilló, cruzándose de brazos finalmente y alzando el mentón, aumentando la sombra de suspicacia en los ojos grises.

—Cierto es, concretamente al Higgs que voy a visitar se llama Terence y va dos cursos por encima —asintió Tracey, arqueando las cejas sorprendida ante lo rápido que su abuelo había desistido de seguir manteniendo un tono moderado—. Le conociste en el evento para San Mungo del mes pasado…

—¿¡Dos cursos…!? Eso quiere decir que está en plena adolescencia, ¿no es cierto? ¿Has dicho Terence? No recuerdo ningún… ¡Oh, no! ¿El rubio desaliñado ese? ¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti en la casa de ese saco zarrapastroso repleto de hormonas indecentes? —acribilló el hombre, severo y desconfiado—. ¿Por qué no viene él aquí a verte, donde yo pueda mantenerle vigilado? ¿Pero qué me espero? Si ni siquiera sabe dar un buen apretón de manos…

Tracey soltó un suspiro de hartazgo, frotándose la frente con una de sus manos y recargándose pesadamente en el dintel, nunca entendería esa obsesión que tenía su abuelo por juzgar a una persona según cómo le apretara o dejara de apretar la mano. Al parecer su abuelo había _calado_ a todos sus amigos mediante el susodicho apretón, y muy mal, por cierto, con decir que el que mejor le cayó fue Bole… Si su abuelo conociera una décima parte de cómo era en realidad ese pelirrojo vería que su foto estaba al lado de la definición de «saco zarrapastroso repleto de hormonas indecentes». Y el segundo que mejor le había caído fue Pucey, claro que ese desecho inmundo tuvo la suerte de darle la mano dos veces y así acabó alterando los resultados. ¿Qué clase de sistema era ese? Con el único con el que había acertado de verdad era Urquhart, y porque éste inspiraba respeto por cada poro de su metro noventa según su último —y esperaba que definitivo, por que si no a saber dónde acababa— estirón.

—¿A qué viene toda esa cantidad de prejuicios, Kalen Roxton? —Acusó, acortando el batiburrillo difamatorio de su abuelo—. Creía que tú eras un hombre abierto de mente, experimentado con el mundo y comprensivo ante los cambios que nos acontecen. ¿Dónde ha escondido a mi abuelo este retrógrado viejo gruñón que tengo delante? —Inquirió, llevándose una mano al pecho en una pantomima afectada, abriendo mucho los ojos por la incredulidad para darle más efecto—. Y Terence es castaño, no rubio —corrigió, alzando también el mentón con soberbia.

—No juegues conmigo, niña —le advirtió el mayor, apuntándola con un dedo reprobador—. Precisamente porque soy un hombre de mundo es que no me gusta ni un pelo que mi nieta se vaya a pasar la tarde sola con un adolescente que bien sé yo la de cosas que les pasan por su revuelta cabeza.

Tracey trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse estoica, pero fue incapaz de impedir cierto calorcillo recorriéndole las mejillas, por lo que tuvo que sacudir la cabeza en un fingido gesto de decepción como artimaña para que el pelo —que por fin había conseguido rebajarle un par de tonos, aunque todavía brillara demasiado— le cubriera parte de la cara y así ocultar su sonrojo. Ella no había recorrido tanto mundo como su abuelo, pero esos dos años que había pasado ya en Slytherin le habían otorgado cierta idea de qué podía ser aquello que activaba el instinto protector del anciano. Y fue esa imagen mental lo que había provocado que se le acelerase el pulso y sintiera cómo se le encogía el estómago en un brote nervioso.

—No vamos a estar solos, sus padres están en casa, si eso te hace sentir mejor —concedió, en un desplante altanero para tapar el tembleque de voz y que no se notara tanto que pareciera estar recordándoselo a sí misma—. Pero que sepas que te estás haciendo mayor, sólo los viejos sueltan esa sarta de infamias contra los jóvenes, tú mismo me explicaste el porqué —reivindicó, inspirando hondo para retomar la compostura—. Y, la verdad, Kalen, el que uses tu propia experiencia para dudar de la honorabilidad del resto no es que te deje en muy buen lugar, precisamente —arguyó, como golpe de gracia, girando el pomo de la puerta y empujándola para adentrarse en el despacho con la espalda bien estirada.

—No, querida, si realmente dudase de la honorabilidad de esa serpiente ya me habría hecho un cinturón con sus escamas como medida preventiva. Asegúrate de que recibe el mensaje, me vendrían bien un par de botas nuevas de piel para este invierno —decretó, siguiéndola hasta la chimenea—. Y te quiero aquí para la hora de la cena, ¿me has oído, jovencita?

Tracey asintió, rodando los ojos, mientras cogía un puñado de polvos flu y se introducía en la chimenea. Formó una sonrisa pícara tras soltar el polvo y observó a su abuelo entre las llamas verdes; lo que se le había ocurrido definitivamente le provocaría un patatús, pero eso le pasaba por andar de viejo gruñón y mandamás. Bien sabía Kalen cuánto le fastidiaba que la tratasen como a una cría.

—Por cierto, abuelito, como parece que no te has dado cuenta aún te lo adelanto: yo también he entrado en la adolescencia, ya empiezo a notar todo ese baile de _hormonas indecentes_ bullendo por mi interior. Que pases buena tarde —claudicó, lanzándole un beso con la misma mano con la que le despedía antes de nombrar la dirección de la casa de Terence y ser engullida por las llamas.

La expresión desencajada por el espanto de su abuelo fue lo que mantuvo en mente mientras apretaba con fuerza los ojos para no marearse, aferrándose a la gracia que le había hecho la contrariedad con la que le había dejado para que el viaje no le revolviera el estómago. Los medios de transporte mágicos siempre le sentaban fatal, de ahí que fuera tan reticente a viajar demasiado con su abuelo porque tarde o temprano él siempre hacía uso de la Aparición o los trasladadores para ahorrar tiempo. Los flu al menos tenían un pase, pero aparecerse la dejaba con nauseas durante horas.

Aterrizó en medio de una humareda de hollín, como ya sabía que pasaría, tropezándose con sus propios pies al salir deprisa y así poder coger una bocanada de aire fresco, palmeándose la ropa para librarse de las cenizas. Será todo lo rápido y preciso que quieran, pero viajar por las chimeneas era una guarrada.

—¡Quieta ahí, no dé un paso más! —comandó una voz con aquel inquietante chirrido inflexivo que tenían los elfos. Tracey se quedó literalmente inmóvil, balanceando un pie en el aire puesto que le había pillado a medio paso y tratando de guardar el equilibrio con las manos. Vale que aquel no era un recibimiento precisamente normal de un elfo para con los invitados, pero nunca se sabía qué clase de órdenes podían tener de sus amos—. Ha estado apunto de pisar la alfombra y ponerla perdida de hollín.

Tracey miró hacia abajo para ver la susodicha alfombra, retirando el pie hacia atrás de nuevo hasta el mármol del suelo. Sí, tenía pinta de ser bastante cara, pero también ocupaba casi todo el salón —enorme, de techo alto y decorado como si fuera la fiesta de la primavera de forma permanente—, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a llegar si no al otro lado.

—Se supone que las alfombras están para pisarlas —masculló Tracey, mirando entonces al engalanado elfo con un mini frac que había corrido hasta ella. Era redondo y cabezón, como un pequeño barrilete, de orejas tan grandes como sus manos y ojillos regios, casi parecía más un duende que un elfo dado la eminencia que exhibía. Hasta le pareció oírle carraspear un «mira qué listilla» impertinente que terminó de confirmarle quién era—: Tú debes de ser Duque.

—Así es —asintió el elfo, pomposo, haciendo una levísima inclinación de cabeza en un amago de galantería, con una de las manos en la espalda—. ¿Y la joven es…?

—Davis, Tracey Davis, he venido a ver a Terence —se presentó, y fue entonces cuando el elfo le prestó atención de verdad, mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo, con un movimiento de orejas bastante gracioso cuando terminó su inspección.

—Hum… —fue lo único que salió de su garganta mientras la seguía mirando, antes de chasquear los dedos dos veces y hacer que el polvo y hollín desaparecieran de su ropa—. Sígame, el señorito la está esperando en su buhardilla.

Tracey le sucedió por el salón, pudiendo pisar por fin la estúpida alfombra. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza al notar un peso extraño en ella después de que Duque eliminara los restos de su viaje por la chimenea y descubrió que el cabrito le había colocado una diadema en la cabeza, la misma que llevó al evento para San Mungo el mes pasado y que había dado por perdida.

A pesar de la falta de ventanas en aquel pasillo, éste no desprendía ningún aire lóbrego, más bien todo lo contrario: había lámparas de araña colocadas en todo el largo del techo y otras de pie para alumbrar mejor una impresionante colección de cuadros de paisajes y bodegones, en los que se entremezclaban retratos familiares, tanto en pintura como en fotografía. Pero no fue hasta que llegó a la cuarta puerta de la derecha que la sorpresa de Tracey no fue realmente auténtica:

Estaba semiabierta, pero aquello no fue obstáculo para que descubriera qué había en su interior puesto que podía verse un enorme espejo que cubría toda la pared izquierda y mostraba el resto de la habitación: de techo alto también y el suelo completamente cubierto de madera, con un impresionante piano de cola al fondo, un gabinete sin puertas repleto de discos de vinilo y coronado por un soberbio gramófono; más un par de barras horizontales apostadas en la pared contraria al espejo. Y, en medio de todo aquello, la espigada figura de la señora Higgs, interpretando mediante su cuerpo la melodía que Tracey reconoció como las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi, la de invierno, más concretamente. La que había sido la favorita de su madre y ahora era la suya.

Sus pies se adelantaron casi sin ser consciente al marco de la puerta, como hipnotizada por la danza que también parecía tener absorbida a la madre de Terence, tanto así que no notó cómo la joven abría del todo la puerta pese a la protesta inicial de Duque. Tracey le chistó, dándole un manotazo para que dejara de intentar apartarla de la puerta y le dejara contemplar aquella exuberante belleza de movimientos fluyendo acorde a las notas de cuerda. Y el elfo debió de notar lo cautivada que estaba puesto que dejó de molestarla.

La primera y última vez que había visto a la señora Higgs —de forma distendida, sin prisas ni centenares de alumnos de por medio tratando de meterse todos a una en el tren del colegio— durante el evento para San Mungo la impresión más relevante que tuvo de ella fue que parecía la versión femenina y adulta de su hijo: mismo pelo castaño, aquel puente recto de nariz, la forma almendrada de ambos pares de ojos aunque en distinto color —ella castaños, Terence verdes, como su padre y casi todos los Higgs de sangre—. Pero sobre todo, aquel destello profundo en la mirada que compartían, como un velo que trataba de ocultar lo que había en su interior y parecía reflejar lo que transcurría a su alrededor como si no fuera más que la misma sátira repetida hasta sabérsela de memoria; más la idéntica curvatura perezosa que doblaba sus labios en una sonrisa permanente, como si retasen a todo el mundo a descubrir qué había al otro lado.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, mientras la observaba estirarse y contonear el cuerpo al son de las notas, se dio cuenta de que le embargaba un sentimiento que la ponía aún más en comunión con su hijo: le resultaba tan fascinante que le sobrecogía el pecho. Y como con Terence, sentía el impulso de mantenerse todo lo alerta posible, embebiéndose de cada movimiento para ver si así podía robar algún que otro secreto. Inspiró hondo, siguiendo aquella danza, expectante, presintiendo que estaba apunto de llegar a algún movimiento maestro; se pegó más al dintel, aferrándolo con una de sus manos por la emoción, mordiéndose el labio y guardando el aliento al verla coger posición tras un par de giros sobre uno de sus pies, y, justo cuando parecía estar preparada para dar un salto y hacer un pirueta, se detuvo en seco.

Tracey jadeó, con los ojos totalmente abiertos por el chasco, notando una pequeña quemazón en la boca del estómago por el disgusto. Entrecerró los ojos, inclinándose más hacia delante para tratar de atisbar la expresión en la cara de la señora Higgs, pero fue incapaz de desentrañar nada puesto que le dio la espalda y, encima, el puñetero Duque había carraspeado para hacerlos notar. Se irguió en cuanto tuvo encima la mirada de ojos castaños y fue a darle un rencoroso patón en el tobillo a Duque, pero éste se había adelantado a la habitación para tenderle una toalla a su señora y hacer aparecer un vaso de agua.

—Soy Tracey Davis, la nieta de Kalen Roxton y compañera de Casa de Terence. Siento haberla espiado, no pretendía…

—Sabía perfectamente quién eras, nunca olvido una cara, querida —la interrumpió la mujer, volviendo a adquirir todas aquellas expresiones que la hacían tan parecida a su hijo—. No hace falta que te disculpes, es el efecto que hace tan mágica a la música, ¿no crees? Se apodera de todo cuanto somos y lo saca a la superficie. Y ya estaba al tanto de lo curiosa que tú puedes llegar a ser.

Tracey se mordió el labio, sin tener ni idea de si aquello era un halago o qué demonios, pero como la vio encogerse ligeramente de hombros antes de beberse el agua y echarse la toalla sobre los hombros se relajó, al menos no parecía habérselo tomado como una ofensa.

—Y dime, Tracey, ya que lo has visto, ¿qué te ha parecido? —inquirió, acercándose al gramófono para cambiar de vinilo.

—Bueno, no soy una experta pero… ha sido hipnotizante —contestó, tras un par de minutos en los que trató de encontrar un calificativo que encajara, y no debió errar el tiro porque al menos la hizo reír.

—Hipnotizante. Qué ambiguo y, aún así, halagador. ¿Es tu opinión más sincera? —cuestionó, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Sí…

—¿Pero…? —la alentó, tras elegir un disco y dárselo a Duque para que lo pusiera, acercándose hasta ella, despacio, sin romper el contacto visual e incentivándola a desgranar todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza.

Y ahí tenía otra semejanza: no sabía gracias a Merlín qué clase de magia extraña, pero con ella tampoco servían sus barreras. Al igual que con Terence, sentía esa necesidad de despojarse de trabas absurdas y vomitarle todo cuanto era. Y lo mejor de todo es que no había ninguna sensación de vulnerabilidad mientras lo hacía, de estar siendo expuesta, como si cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle o hacer fuera a ser recibido con los brazos abiertos, demostrándole que, en realidad, sólo ella era la única con la potestad de darles o no importancia. Sin otorgar a todo aquello la sensación de estar entrometiéndose, como si sólo fueran testigos mudos de lo que _tenía que ser_.

La señora Higgs se plantó delante de ella, con las manos tras la espalda, ladeando la cabeza en espera de que le respondiera, pero sin esgrimir ninguna clase de prisa porque lo hiciera.

—Se ha detenido —expuso al fin, dejando salir parte de su decepción—: Estaba tan en sintonía con la música, tan metida en esa danza y de pronto… _puff_, se acabó, todo ese encanto se ha hecho añicos y encima parece que no le importa. Que le da igual haberlo destrozado. Y eso es terrible. Si lo hubiera hecho porque así es como debía acabar me habría parecido perfecto, pero lo ha hecho tan sólo porque no le ha dado la gana darle un final decente y eso es una cobardía.

Tracey tragó saliva, carraspeando al terminar su crítica, desviando la vista de aquellos ojos marrones. Sin embargo, la señora Higgs enmarcó aún más aquella sonrisa enigmática y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón —concedió, soltando un suspiro resignado—, supongo que me he abotargado ante la idea de otorgarle un final. La gente tiende a pensar que empezar algo suele ser lo que más cuesta, temiendo no estar a la altura de las expectativas, de fallar a mitad del camino, pero en realidad son los finales lo que más miedo dan. Y Terence tenía razón respecto a ti, eres una criatura interesante.

—¿Terence le ha dicho eso? —cuestionó, esforzándose porque no le delatara la emoción de la voz.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma? Será divertido ver cómo me grita cuando te vayas —sugirió la mujer, guiñándole un ojo antes de darse media vuelta e indicar a Duque que retomase el camino hasta la buhardilla.

El elfo le lanzó una mirada extraña, desconfiada, cuando Tracey le deslumbró con una sonrisa con la que se le marcaban los hoyuelos. Y siguió a la criatura a saltitos entusiastas.

—Oye, Duque, ¿qué más suele decir Terence? —susurró, acercándose al elfo cuando empezaron a subir por unas escaleras.

—El señorito Terence dice muchas cosas cuando está en casa —evadió Duque, echándose hacia un lado.

—De mí, Duque, ¿qué dice de mí? Vamos, no le diré que me lo has dicho tú —insistió, melosa, volviendo a pegarse al elfo.

—La señorita no quiere saberlo. Y no se acerque tanto a Durque, por favor —le reprendió la criatura, girándose y haciendo gestos con una de sus manos para remarcar su espacio.

—La señorita sí quiere saberlo —contradijo la chica, haciéndose a un lado para no agobiarle y adquiriendo una expresión solemne—. Venga, Duque, sé que estás deseando soltarlo. Será nuestro secreto.

El elfo abrió la boca, cogiendo aire, haciendo el amago de ir a decir algo, pero la acabó cerrando y siguió su camino escaleras arriba.

—Si me lo cuentas prometo cumplirte un deseo, el que quieras, sólo tienes que pedirlo y te lo concederé. Soy muy buena consiguiendo lo que otros quieren —negoció la chica.

Duque se detuvo y, lentamente, se giró hacia ella, con las manos tras la espalda y aquella postura tan grandilocuente, volviendo a mirarla de arriba abajo.

—¿Y si lo que tengo que decir no le agrada? —Cuestionó, provocando que Tracey se paralizara en las escaleras—. ¿Seguirá cumpliendo mi deseo si no le gusta lo que oye?

—Una promesa es una promesa, y me enseñaron desde pequeña a no prometer nada que no pueda cumplir —aseveró Tracey, endureciendo el rostro y borrando el brillo risueño de la mirada.

—Usted lo ha querido: el señorito Terence dice que es cabezota, descarada, impaciente, maniática, una irritante listilla a veces y, por normal general, duda severamente de su salud mental —empezó a enumerar Duque, interrumpiéndose cuando Tracey explotó en una carcajada—. Por lo que veo con eso último no iba del todo errado, ¿se da cuenta la señorita que nada de eso es bueno?

—Eso depende del punto desde el que se mire, Duque, ¿eso es lo peor que ha dicho? —inquirió, mordiéndose ambos labios para contener la sonrisa, sin mucho éxito.

—También la ha llamado pequeña arpía manipuladora alguna que otra vez. Duque no termina de entenderlo, pero le ha oído confirmar a los señores que es usted toda una serpiente —siguió el elfo, sacudiendo la cabeza como si aquello fuera algo propio de humanos y por ello no debía ni hacer el esfuerzo de encontrarle sentido—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué parece encantarle?

—¿Acaso no lo estás preguntando ya? —Indicó la joven, consiguiendo que las orejas del elfo se removieran y carraspeara, emprendiendo el rumbo escaleras arriba—. Siempre se me ha dado bien adaptarme a lo que otros quieren de mí —contestó, siguiendo al elfo—; es tremendamente fácil sonreír y ser afable con los demás, conseguir que bajen la guardia y así obtener lo que yo quiero de ellos. La mayoría de las personas suelen verme como una niña risueña, curiosa y adorable, caprichosa a veces pero inofensiva en general. Y es cierto que puedo serlo, puedo ser todo lo que ellos quieran que sea porque, en realidad, nunca he tenido claro cómo soy de verdad. Hasta ahora.

Aprovechándose de la altura que le daban los cinco escalones que había subido Duque por delante de Tracey, el elfo se la quedó mirando con un destello inexpugnable que la chica contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Y a pesar de lo desinteresado del gesto y de que, finalmente, Duque se dio media vuelta para seguir subiendo las escaleras, Tracey acabó mordiéndose una esquina del labio mientras la otra se estiraba y soltaba un liguero resoplido por la nariz. Al parecer necesitaba decir las cosas en voz alta para terminar de darse cuenta de ellas. No era que considerase malo todo lo que había dicho, dado que no era ninguna mentira, era un hecho intrínseco a su persona y un rasgo del que no tenía ningún interés por deshacerse; pero sí era cierto que, más allá de éste, había llegado a considerar que no existía nada más.

No es que no fuera consciente de esa lista de _defectos_, Millicent se los había enumerado muchas veces, y su abuelo, pero al final del día a éstos siempre les pesaban más las actitudes del otro lado de la balanza, la parte que ella rellenaba a complacencia de los demás y sus propios intereses. Ser consciente de que la descripción hecha por Terence fuese _la real_, aquella que no terminaba de controlar, la que salía a borbotones sin su consentimiento y se empecinaba en mantener reservada para sólo unos pocos —aunque no lo consiguiera siempre, aún estaba intentando aprender a hacerlo—, que fuese única y exclusivamente esa…

—Amo, su amiga está aquí.

La voz y los golpes que Duque dio a la puerta que tenían delante la bajó de su nube de pensamientos, y la forma en que el elfo tuvo de agitar las orejas y mirarla como si fuera la persona más extraña que había tenido nunca delante le hizo darse cuenta de la extensa sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara.

—Entra —concedió la voz de Terence desde el otro lado.

Duque le hizo una liguera inclinación después de abrirle la puerta, girándose para volver a bajar por las escaleras.

—Espera, ¿y tu deseo? —inquirió Tracey.

—Duque aún necesita pensárselo —contestó, sin detenerse y, mucho menos, ladearse a mirarla.

Tracey se encogió de hombros y entró a la habitación, quedándose, por segunda vez desde que entró a aquella casa, totalmente sorprendida por lo que encontró: era mucho más amplia de lo que pensó cuando supo que era una buhardilla, un cruce caótico pero extrañamente parejo entre la habitación de un adolescente cualquiera —desordenada, con la cama sin hacer y ropa amontonada frente a la silla del armario, un par de posters y bastantes fotos pegadas en la pared, su baúl y una mesa cercana a la cama con el material escolar desperdigado de cualquier forma; había libros en una de las estanterías, más fotos y un puñado de recuerdos y objetos distintos, como una brillante snitch encerrada en una urna de cristal y la escoba voladora apostada en un rincón del cuarto—, una herboristería y un cuarto de pociones —dada la cantidad de utensilios, frascos, jarras y tarros colocados, éstos sí, con cuidado por el resto de estanterías, armaritos y la otra gran mesa en la que Terence estaba sentado en ese momento—. De hecho, esto último evocó en Tracey el recuerdo de una ilustración sobre un estudio de alquimia que vio en uno de sus libros nuevos, salvo por la esquina exterior del cuarto que habían dejado como una enorme ventana desde la que se oteaba una panorámica bastante alucinante de los tejados de Oxford.

—Vaya —silbó, adentrándose en la habitación—. Definitivamente no era esto lo que tenía en mente, y no se merece que tú y tus colegas sigáis llamándolo "la cueva".

—No la llamamos La Cueva por sus características si no por su esencia —corrigió Terence, haciendo girar el taburete en el que estaba sentado para encararla—. Siéntete afortunada, Tracey, estás pisando el sacrosanto lugar donde se fabrican los más oscuros y anhelantes deseos de la población estudiantil de Hogwarts —indicó, con tono grandilocuente, cerrando los ojos y estirando ambos brazos en una pantomima de misticismo.

—Hablando de mierdas —atajó Tracey, ganándose una mala mirada de Terence y una mueca acompañada de un decepcionado chasquido de lengua, que desapareció en el momento en que Tracey hizo tintinear su bandolera—. Te escuché decir que te estabas quedando sin ingredientes —explicó, dejándola sobre la mesa.

Tracey volvió a notar como sus mejillas se apelotonaban por la sonrisa en cuanto Terence se lanzó a por la bandolera y soltaba ruiditos entusiastas a cada nuevo frasco que sacaba de ella, como un niño revolviendo en el saco de Santa Claus.

—Joder, Tracey, eres alucinante —exclamó, para regocijo de la pelirroja—, podría besarte ahora mismo —siguió, provocando que a Tracey se le cortara el aire de un tirón y se le apelotonara en la garganta, sobre todo cuando por fin posó los ojos verdes sobre ella—. Pero tengo aquí una explícita y detallada directriz de lo que podría pasarme si lo hiciera —resolvió, cogiendo un sobre que tenía sobre la mesa y mostrándoselo para que la chica pudiera reconocer la letra de su abuelo en el membrete.

—Estúpido Kalen —bisbiseó la pelirroja, haciendo un mohín enfurruñado.

—¿Por qué siempre acabo siendo yo quien recibe las amenazas de tu gente cuando hasta ahora soy quien mejor se ha portado contigo? —inquirió el castaño, ligeramente frustrado y apartando la carta, aunque con cierta delicadeza, como si temiera que el último de los Roxton fuera a enterarse y apareciera de pronto para hacerle pagar por su desplante.

—Porque si centrara su atención en Pucey no se limitarían a las amenazas. Y aunque eso sería de mi inmenso agrado y regocijo, temo que tú no lleves demasiado bien el quedarte sin tu alma gemela —rezongó la pelirroja, aumentando la mueca enfurruñada de su rostro y suspirando, como si esa muestra de consideración le supusiera un tremendo sacrificio.

Terence rodó los ojos y empezó a colocar con mimo los botecitos que Tracey le había traído en una de las repisas.

—Esa animadversión que gastáis entre vosotros dos me rompe los esquemas, ¿sabes? —indicó el castaño, tras guardarlos y volver a sentarse en la mesa para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tracey se acodó sobre la tabla para observarle trabajar, aunque no tuviese muy claro lo que hacía realmente: examinaba concienzudamente a contraluz pequeños bulbos de a saber qué plantas que sacaba del tarro que tenía sobre la mesa, para luego arrancarles las raíces y echarlas sobre la balanza, después pasaba a cortarles el tallo y exprimir la sabia dentro de una matraz de destilación, echando los restos del tallo en un mortero; finalmente, raspaba los restos de tierra que podrían tener los bulbos y los echaba en otro tarro lleno de algo líquido que arrugó la nariz de Tracey cuando lo destapó. A veces desechaba el bulbo por partes y otras lo tiraba entero a la papelera, aunque la pelirroja no terminara de ver qué conseguía que unos pasaran la criba y otros no.

—Tracey —la llamó, removiendo el matraz para que la sabia no creara poso—, si sigues sonriendo tanto se te va a partir la cara. Entiendo que observarme trabajar sea fascinante, no por nada trato de hacerlo lo menos posible, pero empiezas a ponerme un pelín nervioso —concluyó, estirando la comisura en una sonrisa burlona cuando la joven se envaró carraspeando.

—Imbécil —bisbiseó, repiqueteando las uñas contra la mesa al no saber qué hacer con las manos—. Pues si te pongo nervioso por algo será —rebatió, soberbia, manteniéndose con la espalda bien estirada—. Y no te atrevas a decir algo como "porque me da repelús" porque los dos sabemos que es mentira. Me he encontrado con tu madre abajo —informó, siendo su turno de esgrimir una sonrisilla traviesa.

Terence elevó los ojos verdes del tallo que estaba exprimiendo para mirarla por debajo del flequillo castaño, evaluando la expresión de la pelirroja, para acabar frunciendo la boca y chasqueando la lengua.

—Mi madre está loca, ¿no te lo había dicho antes? No hay que tomarse muy en serio lo que dice —desestimó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues a mí me ha parecido muy coherente y lúcida.

—Eso es porque no la conoces…

—No, pero sí que te conozco a ti —le interrumpió, volviendo a echarse sobre la mesa y apoyar la cara entre sus manos, dejando la misma a un palmo de distancia de la de Terence y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, formando esa sonrisa con la que lucia los hoyuelos—. El que deteste a Pucey con todo el poder de mis entrañas te rompe los esquemas porque no entiendes cómo es posible que, siendo tú nuestro nexo, nos llevemos tan mal. Porque para esa cabecita calculadora que tienes la idea era que tendríamos que caernos bien por el mero hecho de que somos importantes para ti.

Terence parpadeó, despacio, irguiéndose a medida que inspiraba y ladeando la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo y mirarla entrecerrando los ojos tras expulsar el aire. El hoyuelo izquierdo de Tracey se borró al estirar más esa comisura, arqueando las cejas en una invitación a que desmontara su teoría. Terminó por borrar el otro hoyuelo cuando acabó por formar una sonrisa ladina en el momento en que la lengua de Terence asomó entre sus labios para retraer el inferior y mordérselo, desviando la vista.

Tracey se llevó las manos hacia delante, cubriéndose la mitad inferior del rostro, ante esa silenciosa y aún así tajante confirmación. No sabía en qué momento exacto había cruzado la línea, ni qué es lo que había hecho para lograrlo, pero ya podía dar por pasado el ser únicamente _la mascota_. El hecho de que a Terence le afectara el cómo se llevara o dejara de llevar con el bastardo de Pucey, el enclave más férreo e inamovible de su vida, era un síntoma inequívoco de que había logrado colarse en ella.

—A veces eres demasiado lista para tu propio bien —le recriminó, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a su criba y despiece de bulbos.

La pelirroja hizo un mohín ante semejante reacción, chasqueando los labios con frustración al percibir el tono monocorde. ¿Cómo solía llamar su padre a eso? ¡Ah, sí! La técnica del cangrejo: dos pasos hacia delante y uno para atrás. Era desquiciante pero, joder, al menos no se lo había negado. Era una emoción curiosa aquella: esa mezcla de entusiasmo e impaciencia, de regocijo aliñado con los nervios y dispuesto a ser destrozado por el miedo. Porque ahora que sabía que estaba dentro le acongojaba hasta el infinito la posibilidad de volver a quedarse fuera y, aún peor, que ya no hubiese marcha atrás.

Desvió la vista por la habitación, inquieta, tratando de calmar esa comezón que le subía desde el estómago, y acabó por encontrar un objeto sumamente curioso: un estuche abandonado en el hueco entre la estantería y la pared, casi oculto por un par de cajas, que por la forma y tamaño parecía ser de un violín. Se encaminó hacia él, curiosa, y lo sacó con cuidado, sorprendiéndose ante el peso que le revelaba que no estaba vacío.

—¿Qué demonios…? —musitó, ante la sorpresa que le supuso encontrar el instrumento cuando lo abrió; realmente esperaba encontrarse cualquier otra cosa, como un pequeño cultivo de hongos o algo así. Pero no, ahí estaba el violín, con muescas de desgaste en el mástil que demostraban el haber sido usado con bastante frecuencia—. ¿Sabes tocarlo? —inquirió, llevándolo hasta la mesa.

Terence lo miró, de forma vaga, y se encogió de hombros con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, volviendo a sus estúpidos bulbos pese a la boca abierta que había dejado en Tracey.

—Ya has visto a mi madre, ¿no? Llamarla melómana es quedarse corto, si pudiera se casaría con la música. En vez de eso se casó con mi padre, y como en vez de partituras me tuvo a mí, intentó que yo las creara… —explicó, raspando un nuevo bulbo, como si lo que estaba diciendo no tuviera la más mínima importancia—. Como una cabra, ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Y qué va a ser lo siguiente, que eres el descendiente secreto de Merlín? —le increpó Tracey, palmeando la mesa por el arrebato, logrando sobresaltarle y que le lanzara una mirada de incomprensión. ¡Encima!

—Que yo sepa Merlín nunca tuvo hijos —corrigió, soltando una risita entre dientes por la ocurrencia y negando con la cabeza—. Tracey —suspiró, acodándose sobre la mesa—, ¿es este uno de tus ramalazos histéricos que por mucho que me esfuerce no voy a comprender? Ya sabes, como cuando te empeñaste en que una sirena te acosaba y…

—¡Y era verdad! —le interrumpió la pelirroja, ofendida—. Cada vez me despertaba en medio de la noche ahí estaba su cara de anfibio deforme mirándome desde la ventana, con esas asquerosas branquias soltando pervertidas burbujas de aire. Estoy segura de que la muy puerca también trataba de espiarme en la ducha —aseveró, arrugando la naricilla en una mueca de repulsa. Mas sacudió la cabeza y volvió a soltar un manotazo sobre la mesa—: Pero esa no es la cuestión, no estoy teniendo ningún brote histérico; ¿Pucey está al tanto de que tocas el violín? ¿Te ha oído tocarlo?

Terence asintió, echándose hacia atrás cuando vio esos ojos ambarinos entrecerrarse y soltaba un siseo funesto de entre los dientes. Sobresaltándose de nuevo cuando volvió a golpear la mesa, acompañando el golpe de un rugidito de frustración y revolviéndose el pelo con la otra mano. Con disimulo, el chico atajo hacia sí los tarros y la matraz, alejándolos de ella y su arrebato a-saber-a-cuento-de-qué, sólo por si acaso.

—No es justo, ¿sabes? —le espetó, removiéndose como una cría de dragón especialmente canija y virulenta—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a competir con él si sigues ocultándome cosas? ¡Bastante tengo ya con toda la cantidad de años que me lleva de ventaja!

El muchacho se limitó a parpadear, siguiéndola con la mirada, estupefacto.

—¿Y por qué has dejado de hacerlo? ¿Eso también se lo has contado? —inquirió, con una mueca de hosquedad y tono agrio, adelantándose a la respuesta. A este paso nunca conseguiría tener la ventaja suficiente para poder librarse de Pucey.

Sin embargo, Terence volvió a desviar la vista, suspirando y arrascándose el cuello con la espátula que usaba para raspar los bulbos.

—No hay ningún porqué, simplemente lo dejé —contestó, esgrimiendo aquella sonrisa perezosa tan suya y encogiéndose otra vez de hombros.

Tracey se paró en mitad de su paseo al oírle, contrapuesta. Inspiró hondo y le miró de reojo, había vuelto a centrarse en raspar el bulbo que tenía en la otra mano, apartando el estuche aunque realmente no le molestara en su tarea. Sus ojos captaron el brillo de la snitch que tenía justo enfrente y se entrecerraron, notando como las piezas conectaban en su cabeza a una velocidad tan frenética que le robaba el aliento. Recordó cómo había hecho exactamente los mismos gestos cuando le preguntó sobre el tema del puesto de buscador el año pasado, como si le diera exactamente igual que Flint le hubiese sustituido a pesar de tener una buena excusa para no haberse presentado, que incluso podía pedir una repetición de éstas una vez que mejoró su ataque de asma. Sí, es cierto que se rebotó y discutió con Flint, y que ese cabreo le duró semanas… pero el caso es que aunque tenía en su mano apelar y conseguir que repitieran las pruebas, al final no hizo nada por cambiarlo. Se limitó a abandonar el equipo y volver a las gradas.

Y, a pesar de todo ese pasotismo, esa indiferencia, ahí estaba la snitch: custodiada en una urnita de cristal en un puesto relevante de la estantería, junto a varios marcos de fotos con sus amigos, incluida una en la que posaba junto a Adrian cerca de la última Copa de Quidditch que ganó Slytherin, ambos con el uniforme del equipo puesto.

—A ti también te aterran los finales —siseó, una vez que las piezas terminaron de encajarse en su sitio.

—¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando? —inquirió el chico, arrugando el ceño en una mueca de incomprensión.

—Del violín, del Quidditch… Dejas que las oportunidades se escapen simplemente porque te acojona ser tú quien les de el final que merecen, ¿qué digo final? ¡Ni siquiera les da la oportunidad de hacerse! Ves como pasan por delante, te encoges de hombros, sonríes y, ¿qué más da, no? Tampoco es que lleguen a importarte, ¿verdad? ¡Y una mierda! —le espetó, encarándole y señalándole la snitch en la repisa.

Terence pasó la vista de ella a la snitch y otra vez a ella, inspirando hondo al dejar sus chismes sobre la mesa antes de sacudirse las manos y suspirar, levantándose. Tracey lo observó meterse las manos en los bolsillos y rodear la mesa hasta plantarse a un par de pasos de distancia. Se quedó mirando la snitch durante un largo y silencioso instante, para después levantar la urnita y cogerla, sujetándola con los dedos hasta ponerla en el espacio entre ellos. Tracey frunció el ceño, inquieta y molesta por el resultado que le habían dado esas piezas, sintiendo cómo terminaba de cerrársele el estómago por el coraje cuando el castaño esgrimió una mueca de desinterés mientras miraba la brillante bolita amarilla, encogiéndose una vez más de hombros y…

—¿Qué cojones te pasa? —Le gritó, incrédula, cuando el chico acabó por soltarla y dejar que la pelotita empezara a zumbar por la habitación, dándose media vuelta con la intención de volver a la mesa—. ¡La ventana, Terence!

—Déjala irs… —empezó, monocorde, enmudeciendo en el instante en que se giró para ver a esa pequeña desquiciada precipitarse a sí misma hacia el ventanal—. ¡Tracey!

La pelirroja había conseguido subirse de un salto al poyete de la ventana, una de sus manos hacía el amago de agarrarse en el marco mientras la otra se estiraba hacia el vacío, tratando de seguir a la snitch. Sin embargo, los dedos de la mano izquierda no terminaron de aferrarse a la madera, consiguiendo que se tambaleara sobre las puntas de sus pies hacia delante. Terence logró engancharla de la camisa en el segundo exacto en el que estaba apunto de perder el equilibrio y precipitarse hacia la calle, tirando con fuerza de ella hasta caer sobre él y acabar los dos en el suelo.

—¿¡ES QUE HAS PERDIDO LA PUTA CABEZA!? ¡LOCA, MÁS QUE LOCA! ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando, maldita hija de Gorgona!? —Bramó, empujándola para incorporarse antes de empezar a sacudirla agarrándola de los brazos—. ¡Chalada, que eres una puta chalada! ¡Una mocosa estúpida y desquiciada sin dos putos dedos de frente! ¿A qué coño ha venido eso, eh, qué…? ¿Cómo demonios puede alguien…? ¡Idiota!

—Terence… Terence, ya —pidió Tracey, consiguiendo a duras penas ponerse de rodillas por culpa del traqueteo al que la seguía sometiendo el chico mientras continuaba con el griterío, logrando colar sus propios brazos hasta sus hombros y aferrarse a ellos entre los empujes del otro—. Ya está, Terence… ya pasó —jadeó, acoplándose concienzudamente sobre el castaño a pesar de su resistencia, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y abrazando la cabeza contra su pecho con el otro—. Ya.

—Desquiciada. Loca… —resolló, disminuyendo el tono de voz y empezando a jadear cuando la adrenalina se bajó de golpe, soltándole un manotazo con la cadera—. ¡Eres peor que un puto Grim!

—Shh… ya está —arrulló Tracey, acariciándole la cabeza y sentándose sobre su regazo, estrechándole con más fuerza al sentir cómo le temblaban las manos que aún intentaban apartarla.

—¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir…? —Terence inspiró hondo, tratando de retomar su ritmo respiratorio, soltando el aire de forma entrecortada y titubeante—. ¿Y si no llego a cogerte a tiempo?

Tracey suspiró, estremeciéndose y negando con la cabeza mientras se separaba un poco para meter las manos por debajo de sus brazos y rodearle el pecho, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del chico.

—Abrázame tú también —exigió, tras un instante de silencio en el que sólo resonaban sus respiraciones alteradas—, después de todo he sido yo quien ha estado apunto de morirse.

—Debería de tirarte yo mismo por la ventana. O escribirle a tu abuelo y decirle que en vez de preocuparse tanto por mis indecentes intenciones se dé cuenta de que tiene a una completa y absoluta desquiciada como nieta… ¡Has estado apunto de tirarte por la ventana, loca! La próxima vez que tengas arranques suicidas haz el favor de reservártelos para ti misma —comandó, con la voz algo enronquecida por el sobresalto que aún llevaba en el cuerpo y por tantos gritos.

—Vale pero abrázame ya —imperó la menor, con una vocecilla que dotaba a la frase de un curioso cruce entre súplica y orden, empujándole los brazos para subirlos hasta su espalda.

Terence soltó un hondo suspiro, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer de espaldas hasta tumbarse en el suelo, arrastrándola en el movimiento y entrelazando los dedos sobre la espalda de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué clase de maldición ha caído sobre los Higgs para que nos veamos envueltos con semejantes colgadas? —inquirió, derrotado, como si hubiese perdido toda la fuerza de golpe.

Tracey se acomodó mejor sobre él, haciéndose casi una bolita, colocando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Terence y cerrando los ojos en cuanto encontró sus latidos, aún arrítmicos y rápidos. ¿Que en qué cojones estaba pensando para casi matarse por una estúpida snitch? ¡En nada! Estaba claro que si su cabeza hubiera tenido un pensamiento más coherente que intentar atrapar el dichoso moscorrofio dorado no habría hecho semejante estupidez. De hecho, en ese instante en el que por fin el susto empezada a dejar paso a la calma, se daba cuenta de lo inmensamente gilipollas que había sido: ¡tenía una puta varita! ¡Podía haber convocado a la estúpida bola de las narices! O al menos detenerla. Lo que aún no tenía claro era porqué había tenido esa necesidad de cogerla. O tal vez sí pero… era difícil de definir, sobre todo cuando no tenía demasiado claro qué demonios era.

Eso de adentrarse en la vida de alguien tenía más consecuencias de las que había pensado hasta ahora. Sin embargo, a pesar de no entenderlo, mientras estaba tumbada sobre Terence, escuchando sus latidos, sentía que era exactamente ahí donde quería estar.

—¿Vas a contarme ya por qué demonios has tratado de suicidarte por una estúpida snitch? No será que tienes un lado Gryffindor oculto que te impulsa a ser así de absurda de vez en cuando, ¿no? —inquirió el castaño, sin apenas moverse.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió la chica, ofendida—. O tal vez sí, no lo sé. Ha sido muy estúpido.

—Sí que lo ha sido, sí —concordó Terence, deshaciendo el enlace de sus dedos y dejando caer los brazos—. Por cierto, llevas un rato aplastándome la vejiga y no creo que eso vaya a terminar bien.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo romper el encanto —se quejó Tracey, rodando para acabar tumbada en el suelo a su lado. Aún así, estiró uno de los brazos del chico para usarlo de almohada.

—Y eso lo dice la chica que ha estado apunto de tirarse por mi ventana…

—¡No trataba de lanzarme por la ventana, quería coger la puñetera snitch! —protestó la pelirroja, girándose otra vez hasta acodarse en el suelo y poder mirarle—. Y no habría tenido que hacerlo si tú no la hubieras dejado suelta. ¡Mira quién es el idiota! Al final te has quedado sin snitch y yo he estado apunto de morirme.

—¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a esa jodida pelota? —inquirió a su vez, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, sacudiendo la cabeza por la incomprensión.

—¡Porque no quiero que te deshagas de las cosas tan fácilmente! No sin un motivo de más peso que el estúpido miedo. Porque si sigues así, si mantienes esa coraza de indiferencia llegará un momento en que realmente todo te dé igual, y vivir así apesta. Si algo no te importa de verdad, bien por ti, pero no te obligues a hacerlo con todo lo demás sólo porque tienes miedo. Es normal tener miedo, ¿crees que eres el único que lo tiene? —Increpó Tracey, volviendo a girarse para quedar bocarriba e incorporándose hasta quedarse apoyada en sus codos—. Porque te puedo asegurar que no es así, genio. Y es bastante patético que una niña de trece años tenga venir a decírtelo.

Terence soltó un bufido, pasándose la lengua por debajo del labio inferior ante la altanera pomposidad con la que había terminado el discursito. Negando con la cabeza casi boquiabierto por lo increíble que le parecía.

—Y supongo que nada de toda esa palabrería tiene en absoluto que ver con tu propio miedo —apuntilló, ladino—. Ya sabes, ese que te ha hecho estar apunto de despeñarte por mi ventana para que no pierda mi jodida snitch. Porque si me resulta tan fácil deshacerme de las cosas, ¿qué te asegura que no lo haga contigo algún día?

Tracey tragó saliva, mordiéndose los labios y bajando la vista. ¿Se trataba de eso? Tenía bastante sentido dicho así, muy propio de ella, sin duda. Después de todo, gran parte de lo que hacía que se sintiera tan apegada a él era su capacidad para leerla, aún antes de que ella descifrara el galimatías que solía ser su cabeza.

—Eres demasiado listo para tu propio bien —le emuló, haciendo una pantomima de desgana, tras un rato de silencio.

—Supongo que sí, si no habría dejado que te despeñaras —asintió el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros. La pelirroja gruñó, incorporándose hasta darle un puñetazo en el hombro—. ¡Au! ¿¡Cómo puedes tener tanta fuerza en esos pequeños puñitos!? —se quejó, frotándose la zona golpeada—. Creo que me va a salir un moratón.

—Y luego me llaman a mí melodramática...

—Menos coñas, es el mismo brazo sobre el que te has caído y empiezo a notarlo agarrotado —insistió, sobándose el hombro y tratando de moverlo en círculos, haciendo una mueca.

—Quítate la camiseta —exhortó la pelirroja, poniéndose en pie.

—Vaya, la sutileza no es definitivamente lo tuyo —empezó el castaño, recibiendo un manotazo en la nuca pero soltando una carcajada al levantar la vista y ver que la cara de Tracey hacía juego con su nuevo pelo.

Tracey inspiró hondo, soltando el aire de un golpe para remitir el calor que se le había subido a las mejillas, negando con la cabeza mientras rebuscaba por la estantería.

—Ten cuidado con mis pequeños, pelirroja —le advirtió Terence, al verla trastear entre sus viales y tarros—. ¿Sabes lo que haces?

—Te recuerdo, listillo de las narices, que yo también soy una bruja. Sé lo que hago —le acalló, recogiendo lo que necesitaba y depositándolo en la mesa, señalándole el taburete con un chasquido de dedos.

—Ya, eso mismo dijiste cuando le diste esa loción a Bole para su picazón y el tío acabó con la piel pigmentada de azul, por no contar con que su sarpullido se hizo más grande y asqueroso —le recordó el castaño, que aún así se sentó tras quitarse la camiseta.

—Como he dicho, sé perfectamente lo que hago —aseveró Tracey, arqueando las cejas y formando una amplia sonrisa de rencorosa satisfacción, mientras se echaba un puñado de hojas secas y pulverizadas en una mano, antes bañarlas con un líquido aceitoso y frotárselas, haciendo girar el taburete con el pie para que le diera la espalda—. ¿No te has dado cuenta como está mucho más suave conmigo desde entonces? Puede parecer idiota pero ese chico sabe cuándo no debe volver a tocarme las narices.

—¿Me recuerdas por qué debería dejarte hacer esto? Me gusta mi piel exactamente del color que es —apuntilló, tratando de girarse.

Tracey rodó los ojos, ignorándole, y empezó a repartir el mejunje por la zona del omoplato y el hombro derecho del chico, chistándole cada vez que se quejaba cuando apretaba con los dedos la parte que había recibido todo el impacto contra el suelo. No era la primera vez que le veía sin camiseta, pero sí que estaba lo bastante cerca como para ver que tenía pequeños lunares repartidos por la espalda, tentándole a olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo para intentar unirlos y descubrir cuántas formas podría dibujar. Sacudió la cabeza, resoplando y alzando la vista hacia cualquier otra parte, tratando de pensar en algo que le ayudara a concentrarse.

—Tienes razón —musitó, tras un rato de silencio y ver que no acudía nada más a su cabeza.

—Siempre la tengo —asintió el castaño, tamborileando con los dedos índices sobre el filo de la mesa—, pero recuérdame sobre qué.

—Sobre que a veces eres un insoportable, cállate y déjame hablar —comandó, exasperada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras Tracey volvía a mezclar un poco más del mejunje en sus manos, empezando a frotárselo otra vez—. Quiero que no seas indiferente a las cosas para que en un futuro no seas indiferente conmigo. Porque ahora que me has dejado entrar me da pánico quedarme fuera, que me dejes fuera. Pero aunque eso hace que el discurso sea algo hipócrita y egoísta, no deja de ser cierto. Tanto mi abuelo como mi padre me han repetido muchas veces que nada pesa más como las cosas que has dejado sin hacer, aquellas a las que les diste la espalda y con las que no puedes volver atrás. Así que cuando me comporto de esa forma impulsiva y caprichosa en realidad es porque no quiero llegar a tener ese tipo de remordimientos algún día. No quiero llegar a ese futuro y encontrarme pensando en todos los caminos que podría haber escogido, en todas las opciones que dejé a medias. Si dejo algo atrás será porque haya decidido que no era lo que quería o porque no me convenía, no porque tuviese miedo de afrontarlo. Y me gustaría que tú tampoco llegaras a tener ese tipo de remordimientos.

—Todavía no he cumplido ni los quince años, Tracey, ni siquiera sé qué son los remordimientos —atajó Terence, dejando de golpear la mesa y tratando de girarse para mirarla.

—Aún. Pero por algo no te habías deshecho de la snitch y el violín, ¿no es cierto? —arguyó la chica, sujetándole de los hombros para que no se girase—. Con ese moscorrofio alado ya no podemos hacer nada, salvo dejar que sea una lección para no dejar que las oportunidades se escapen. Y si no siempre puedo volver a intentar matarme para recordártelo…

—Si pretendía ser un chiste no tiene ni puta gracia —le riñó, tensándose.

—No era ningún chiste, Terence —aseveró, acercándose un poco más para colocar una de sus manos en su frente, mientras la otra se extendía sobre su adolorido omoplato—. Mientras me dejes estar aquí, intentaré que no te arrepientas por nada. Ahora cierra los ojos y respira hondo —comandó, antes de que pudiera decirle nada. Tracey cerró los ojos también para concentrarse, inspirando lentamente y esperando que lo que había leído en aquel viejo libro no le dejase tirada—: _Sanatio. Sanare. Sana._

Sonrió al sentir el calorcillo recorrerle la palma de la mano y expandirse a través de la piel de Terence, provocándole un escalofrío.

—¿Cómo has…? Sabes que lo que acabas de conjugar no tiene ningún sentido, ¿verdad? —Indicó el castaño, descolocado por lo que acababa de sentir—. Y encima me has puesto la frente perdida de aceite.

—Como si _mimblewimble_ sí que lo tuviera, mucha sangre limpia pero poco conocimiento de los orígenes, eso es lo que os pasa —rebatió la pelirroja, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Ha funcionado, ¿no?

Terence frunció el ceño, haciendo girar su hombro, e hizo una mueca que Tracey interpretó como un sí.

—Hombre de poca fe —desestimó, con un soniquete de triunfo, usando la camiseta del chico para limpiarse las manos—. Al final resultará que soy más bruja que tú.

Terence profundizó la mueca, gruñendo algo que sonó como «_mira qué listilla»_ que logró que la pelirroja soltara una carcajada. De tal dueño, tal elfo. O al revés, daba igual.

—En fin, espero que esto te enseñe a no dudar de mis habilidades… ni de mis promesas —recabó, señalándole el violín con la barbilla—. Y me voy ya, antes de que Kalen se piense que me has secuestrado —anunció, pasándose la bandolera por la cabeza.

Tracey abrió la puerta, quedándose parada en el marco cuando un pensamiento le cruzó como una flecha. Se mordió ambos labios, notando el redoble que hizo su corazón al rebotar contra sus costillas, antes de empezar a latir con mucha fuerza. Giró sobre sus talones, notando cómo las rodillas estuvieron apunto de disuadirle amenazándole con ser incapaces de andar. Inspiró sonoramente, mordiéndose los labios con más fuerza. ¿No había dicho que nada de arrepentimientos? Pues eso. Era una Davis y una Roxton, y ninguna de esas dos ramas faltaban a su palabra.

Se encaminó de nuevo hasta la mesa, donde Terence seguía sentado y trataba de limpiarse el aceite de la frente con la camiseta.

—¿No habías dicho que te tenías…? —empezó el castaño, al apartar la camiseta y topársela de frente, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando la pelirroja pegó su boca a la suya.

Tracey se apartó rápido, dejando que fuera un simple choque de labios y retrocedió tres pasos, irguiéndose mucho y retorciendo la correa de su bandolera con las manos.

—Todo lo que he dicho iba enserio, Terence. Nunca te arrepientas por nada. Ahora sí me voy.

Y a pesar de que intentó hacerlo con elegancia y dignidad, en cuanto se dio media vuelta y llegó a la puerta se lanzó corriendo escaleras abajo. Sin parar ni preocuparse porque tal y como iba fuera muy posible que acabara tropezándose y esta vez sí que se despeñara de verdad. Por suerte, consiguió bajar todas las escaleras sin matarse en el intento, deteniéndose sólo al llegar al pasillo de la planta baja y recargándose contra la pared, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y dejando salir un hilillo de voz al sentir cómo el aire se le agolpaba en la garganta junto a toda su sangre.

—¿Está bien la señorita? —cuestionó Duque, saliendo de una de las puertas del pasillo.

—Sí… No… ¿Qué he hecho, Duque, ¡qué he hecho!? —le increpó, abriendo los dedos y moviendo la cabeza para poder mirar a la criatura, sin apartarse de la pared porque ahora sí que no podía contar con que sus rodillas le sostuvieran.

—Duque no lo sabe, pero puede traerle un vaso de agua —sugirió, retrocediendo un poco al ver la expresión desencajada y de un rojo ardiente que tenía—. ¿Ha pasado algo con el señorito? Le he oído gritar antes…

—Pasa que estoy como una cabra, Duque, eso es lo que ha pasado. Una desquiciada y completa cabra. Como con la tontería sí que me arrepienta de esto voy a matar a esos dos que se hacen llamar mis tutores y guías. Ayúdame a llegar a la chimenea, no siento las rodillas —imploró, respirando hondo muchas veces para desatorar su garganta, extendiendo una mano.

El elfo se la cogió, dubitativo en un principio para después asentir y murmurar que «_lo de la locura ya se lo dijo el amo»_. Ambos atravesaron el pasillo y el colorido salón, llegando hasta la chimenea, y el elfo le tendió el saquito con los polvos flu.

—Por cierto, ¿te has pensado ya lo de tu deseo? —inquirió la chica, tras coger los polvos.

Duque abrió la boca, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus orejas se agitaron, alzando la cabeza hacia el techo. Tracey frunció el ceño, desconcertada, y miró hacia arriba también, por si acaso, pero no había nada en el techo. Sin embargo, cuando su respiración dejó de sonar tan fuerte en sus oídos, pudo percibir muy ligeramente un chirrido. Estuvo apunto de preguntarle a Duque qué demonios era aquello, hasta que el chirrido tomó una forma más melódica y acompasada.

—El amo está tocando otra vez —confirmó el elfo, volviendo sus ojos hacia ella, de nuevo con aquella mirada inescrutable mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Tracey sonrió, notando como las rodillas dejaban de temblarle y, además, Duque le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a su vez.

—Te dije que soy buena consiguiendo lo que otros quieren —le recordó, lanzando los polvos a la chimenea.

—Duque no había dudado de ello —asintió la criatura, despidiéndola con una inclinación algo más pronunciada y un brillito en sus regios ojos—. Nos veremos pronto.

—Eso tampoco tienes que dudarlo —se rió Tracey, despidiéndose a su vez antes de decir la dirección de la casa de su abuelo.

* * *

><p>Uff. UFF, ¿eh? Veintiséis paginitas, ¡veintiséis! La más larga y que más quebraderos de cabeza me ha dado hasta ahora. Al final no sé si he conseguido transmitir todo lo que quería con ella, puesto que se me ha ido innumerables veces de las manos y la he reescrito otras tantas veces más. Pero hela aquí, ¡por fin! Y no me atrevo a mirarla más porque sino no la subo nunca.<p>

Tengo que hacer la mención especial a **Queen Stardust**, por haberle echado un ojo a la parte que más dudas me ha generado, espero que la experiencia con mis braseos no te hagan huir si trato de pedírtelo otra vez. Y, cómo no, a mi _bephú_ (**Eme Ocho)**, que sólo ha visto la primera parte porque quería que la de Terence fuera una sorpresa. En serio, tía, ¡es la última vez que hago esto! No tienes ni idea de cómo y cuánto he necesitado correr en tu auxilio. Pero ni puta idea de lo que he extrañado tu puffie paciencia. Así que, mema, más te vale que me adores mucho por el resultado. EA.

Por ultimo, un pequeño detalle: **Duque**. Me niego a pensar que todas las familias tratan a sus elfos como la mierda y les dejan ir por ahí con un saco mugriento. Es un elfo que viene de una familia de elfos que han servido a los Higgs durante generaciones, así que me lo he imaginado como la versión mágica de un mayordomo clásico en miniatura, muy orgulloso de eso mismo y apegado a sus amos; creo que el nombre, el comportamiento y aires de la criatura dejan bastante claro este punto. No es que los Higgs sean (todos) una familia de progres, es que creen a pies juntillas que la clase debe mostrarse empezando con la calidad del _servicio_.

Y creo que ya no me queda más que decir, ahora os toca a vosotros.


	13. Muñecas y hoyuelos

**Disclaimer:** Seamos francos, si Harry Potter me perteneciera nunca habría sido un libro para niños. De hecho, ni siquiera se llamaría Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>«No creo que los amigos sean necesariamente la gente que más te gusta, son meramente la gente que estuvo allí primero.»<em>

_Peter Alexander Ustinov_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Muñecas y hoyuelos.<strong>_

Millicent notó la tirantez de sus mejillas queriendo crisparse y esa pequeña palpitación bajo el párpado que solían aparecer cuando estaba rozando el límite de su paciencia. De nada servían ya los consejos de su madre: si intentaba respirar más hondo le reventarían los pulmones; como tampoco era capaz de cerrar los ojos y evocar cosas bonitas, relajantes y agradables. No con esa risa histérica taladrando sus oídos desde hacía un cuarto de hora según el reloj de la estación. De verdad, ¿cómo era alguien capaz de reírse tanto sin hacer implosión? Porque estaba claro, por la forma en que sus mejillas se habían tornado de un rojo vivo y su cuerpo se rebozaba con muy poca gracia sobre el asiento del vagón, que aquello no podía ser bueno para nadie.

Que sí, que reírse está muy bien y su padre decía que era muy saludable, pero todo tenía un límite. Sobre todo cuando el objeto de la gracia no era otro que ella misma. Tal cual. La muy puñetera tenía el descaro de estar descojonándose en su propia cara. La confianza era un asco, especialmente cuando venía de Tracey Davis.

La hija única de los Bulstrode trató de hacer un nuevo llamamiento a su paz interior a base de suspirar profundamente y pinzarse el puente de la nariz, después de todo era bastante consciente de lo fácil que le sería romper a esa bruja de menos de metro y medio —¿cómo, por lo más sagrado de la magia, podía caber tanta malicia en un cuerpo tan pequeño?— que se hacía llamar su mejor amiga. Y ahora no recordaba el porqué, pero algo debía de tener para haberle dejado quedarse con ese calificativo… o eso creía, porque la verdad es que en ese justo momento en que el ataque de risa era tan intenso que se quedaba sin aire y boqueaba, soltando una serie de pequeños pitidos al tratar de oxigenarse, Millicent se veía deseando que se ahogara de verdad.

—Ay, ay, no puedo… —se quejó la pelirroja, con un hilito nimio de voz, haciendo la croqueta por todo el largo del banco mientras se sujetaba el estómago con las manos.

Millicent la miró mal, ya que sabía que aquella atestación no era más que el preludio de un nuevo arranque de carcajadas aún más estridente que el anterior. Ya habían pasado por ello.

—En serio, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esto? —se exasperó, haciendo una mueca y cruzándose de brazos ofuscada.

Tracey soltó un aullido por toda respuesta, aunque esta vez intentó aplacarlo llevándose las manos a la cara; sin embargo, ese cúmulo de vete-a-saber-qué tenía que salir por alguna parte así que se puso a patalear sobre el asiento como la desquiciada que era. Millicent resopló, aumentando la mueca huraña, y tironeó de las cortinas de la ventana en un intento de no añadir la vergüenza ajena a la lista de cosas que estaba sintiendo ahora que el andén estaba cada vez más lleno de alumnos y sus familiares. Porque una cosa era que testificaran la falta de salud mental de su compañera —_amiga_, en esos momentos, era un término que empezaba a replantearse— y otra era que se cuestionaran cómo debía estar su propia salud mental para poder aguantarla. Y por ahí sí que no pasaba.

Maldito fuera el momento en que a su padre se le había ocurrido usar su nombre completo al despedirse de ellas tras dejarlas en la estación. Hasta el momento nunca había tenido ningún problema con cómo sus padres decidieron que iba a llamarse: Millicent pegaba con su personalidad aunque no lo hiciera con su físico, y no podía evitar sentir cierto calorcito en el estómago cuando oía su forma acortada, ya que le recordaba a cómo solía llamarla su tía abuela; respecto al segundo… bueno, estaba ahí porque su padre se empeñó, la verdad sea dicha, a pesar de que ni siquiera él mismo se acordara de usarlo siempre. Y por eso aquello no podía ser aún más ridículo: tenía que escoger precisamente ese momento para acordarse de que tenía un segundo nombre que casi nunca usaba nadie para llamarla. Tracey había parpadeado una vez, la miró con esos grandes ojos completamente abiertos —y, ya que estaba con eso de la verdad: daba mucho mal rollo cuando lo hacía— y musitó, apunto de tener lo que parecía un brote psicótico: _«Barbara Millicent, como la Barbie, tía, ¡te llamas como la puñetera Barbie!»_ Entonces explotó en carcajadas entre las que de vez en cuando, cuando aún le quedaba algo de aire para hablar, seguía repitiendo aquello de: _«¡La Barbie, la Barbie!»_

Daba igual que Millicent le hubiera señalado varias veces que el orden no era exactamente el mismo, que nadie la llamaba Barbara, que ni siquiera figuraba en su expediente escolar y que, en realidad, tampoco sabía de qué maldita muñeca le estaba hablando. Nada de eso importaba una vez se dejó llevar por el ataque de risa y así estaban, sin señal alguna de que fuera a detenerse en algún momento entre los próximo minutos y su graduación. Y a Millicent no sólo le molestaba lo ya enumerado, no, lo que realmente le enervaba era que hasta la aparición de la muñeca endemoniada todo había transcurrido a las mil maravillas:

Los Bulstrode tenían una tradición para el último día de vacaciones. Bueno, quizás el hecho de que sólo llevasen tres años haciéndolo no lo ameritaba para catalogarlo como tradición, pero a nadie le importaban esos tecnicismos, en su casa lo llamaban así y eso lo daba por válido. El caso es que el año pasado, como su abuelo estaba de viaje y su padre enfrascado en uno de sus negocios —que Millicent no entendía y Tracey tampoco, aunque la pelirroja fingiera que sí— Millicent la invitó a pasar el día con ellos y quedarse a dormir para así ir juntas a la estación. Tracey no lo admitiría nunca, pero Millicent sabía que solía ponerse bastante nerviosa el día antes de volver al colegio —y el último que pasaban allí al finalizar el curso, de ahí a que supiera los efectos de ese nerviosismo de primera mano— y hacía de las pequeñas cosas —como no encontrar determinada pluma o que por alguna _extraña _razón el baúl decidía no cerrarse de lo lleno que estaba— un auténtico cataclismo: ropa tirada por toda la habitación, libros apilados en delicado equilibrio sobre la cama, cajones fuera de sus respectivos muebles, armarios abiertos de par en par… y eso era lo más suave; sabía por el abuelo de Tracey el cómo se las gastaba con respecto a la "preparación de materiales" —todo para que luego la tía loca se dejara las plumas por todas partes durante el curso y ni usara la mitad de los libros "extra" que se llevaba porque ya los tenían en la biblioteca—. Y lo peor de todo no era verla crear semejante desastre si no el estado de irracionalidad que la empujaba a no darse cuenta que llevaba media hora buscando una túnica que llevaba puesta y que, por culpa de todo eso, siempre eran las últimas en abandonar el colegio y llegar al tren con la hora pegada al culo.

Sin embargo, tal vez por no querer romper la imagen que sus padres tenían de ella o, quizás, porque la calma y sosiego que siempre inundaba la residencia de los Bulstrode hacía maravillas con su no-tan-sosegada estabilidad mental, Millicent decidió invitarla ese año también. De hecho, la morena hasta había pensado que Tracey podía formar parte activa de la tradición el resto de años y no, no era un intento de evitar que acabara en casa de Higgs. Bueno, puede que un poco sí, pero no había necesidad de admitirlo en voz alta. Lo cierto es que se lo pasaba realmente bien compartiendo la tradición con ella: el paseo por el Callejón Diagon, la parada obligatoria en la heladería en cuya terraza contemplaban a los futuros alumnos de Hogwarts haciendo compras de última hora —y ellos hacían apuestas sobre en qué Casa podían acabar; no sabía cómo, pero su madre siempre acababa acertando—; la preparación de la cena familiar y el más que previsible intento de su padre por quemarla —a su madre echándole de la cocina y las protestas de él porque «¡aún es comestible, mujer!»—.

Y después venía lo mejor: cuando su padre las obligaba a todas a inventarse nuevos bailes vista la incapacidad de su mujer de acordarse de los pasos tradicionales, aunque nunca cejaba en su empeño de probar a recordárselos, era entonces cuando empezaban a ponerse pastelosos y las niñas eran mandadas a dormir; durante su primer año, Millicent se fue a dormir de verdad, pero con Tracey en su habitación aquello dejó de ser una posibilidad: apagaban las luces, encendían velas y se atrincheraban en el suelo —a pesar de que la cama tenía espacio más que suficiente para ambas—. A partir de ahí no había ninguna rutina. Podían ponerse a crear sombras esperpénticas usando la luz de las velas, a inventar hechizos ridículos que no servían para nada, a tratar de transformar cualquier cosa…; también hablaban, hablaban mucho, de todo y de nada: desde chiquilladas que las hacían reír en voz baja hasta temas serios que acababan en un silencio reflexivo, pasando, por supuesto, por las tesituras sobre qué podrían hacer ese nuevo año en el colegio y las discusiones sobre ya-sabes-quién —que era la más que adecuada forma en que Millicent había decidido referirse a Higgs—. Pero cualquiera que fuera el tema quedaba opacado cuando o bien Tracey la despertaba o bien las sorprendía el alba, momento en el que subían de puntillas hasta la azotea y podían decir que el nuevo año empezaba de verdad desde ese instante.

En definitiva, todo era maravilloso y bonito, tal y como le gustaban las cosas a Millicent, hasta que esa miniatura de persona tenía que estropearlo comparándola con una absurda muñeca muggle. Se pinzó el puente de la nariz, negando con la cabeza, cuando Tracey soltó un gorgorito y, como se veía venir ante tanta convulsión histriónica, se encontró con sus huesos en el suelo. Millicent asintió, aquello había tenido que doler.

—Te fastidias —reiteró, satisfecha con el equilibrio cósmico.

—Cállate, Barbie —atacó la otra, sobándose la cadera y dejando que un par de lágrimas desfilaran por el perfil de su nariz, aún desde el suelo.

Millicent le mantuvo la mirada, impertérrita; tal vez si ignoraba el dichoso nombrecito… No, estaba claro que su reacción daba exactamente igual, Tracey se bastaba solita para reírse de sus propias bromas, ya que volvió a subirse al banco carcajeándose como la maníaca en miniatura que era. La morena se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su asiento, rindiéndose ante lo imposible al ver que volvía a hacer la croqueta sobre el banco, a veces despanzurrada y otras despatarrada, sin importarle las filas de alumnos que pasaban por delante del vagón. Pero si pensaba que aquello ya no podría ir a peor, entre el ruido de dichos alumnos pudo percibir fragmentos de una conversación cuyas voces reconoció al instante:

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan pesado? Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, ¿ves? Lo tengo como nuevo, puedo jugar este año sin ningún problema —constató una de ellas, con ese cariz rasposo y profundo que se acentuaba aún más cuando se hastiaba.

—Los cojones, Adrian, a Flint se la puedes colar pero a mí no. No tienes el hombro en condiciones para esta temporada y no hay más que hablar —zanjó otra, con ese peculiar tono entre mandatario y condescendiente que conseguía que hasta cuando pedía un vaso de zumo sonara imponente e irrevocable.

—A veces no sé por qué seguimos siendo tus amigos, eres insoportablemente adulto, Urquhart —le reprochó Pucey, picajoso.

—Porque soy el único que evita que os muráis en alguna de vuestras imbecilidades. Además, fue Terence el que me chivó lo que te dijo el sanador, yo sólo me encargo de hacer lo que él no tiene huevos de prohibirte por miedo a que rompáis…

Millicent juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, implorando a lo que fuera que pudiera escucharla por que pasaran de largo. Sin embargo, si el cosmos tenía cualquier clase de sentido de la identidad y poder de decisión sobre ellos, Millicent no debía ser una de sus personas favoritas, puesto que demostró lo mucho que le ignoraba cuando la puerta de su compartimento se abrió de un tirón mientras Pucey acusaba a Higgs de ser un traidor, y éste, en un ademán afectado, se defendía:

—Adrian, sabes que soy el primero en dejarte hacer lo que quieras pero hasta yo tengo un límite: no puedo arriesgarme a quedarme sin mi otra mitad. Me sentiría muy huérfano —se excusó, en una pantomima melodramática con la mano en el pecho y mirada de corderillo incluida, entrando sin más contemplaciones al compartimento con su baúl a rastras.

—Eso es cuando pierdes a tus padres, idiota —le corrigió Pucey, siguiéndolo y depositando su baúl en una esquina—. Y no ibas a quedarte sin mí, sólo fue un jodido hombro dislocado que ya está perfectamente bien.

Urquhart, que fue el último en entrar y depositar su baúl en el portaequipajes junto al de Higgs —sin importarle y, mucho menos, pedirles permiso a ninguna de las dos ocupantes—, se giró hacia él con una ceja arqueada por el escepticismo y sin mediar ni una sola palabra le asestó un puñetazo al hombro de Pucey que había generado la discordia, provocando un gruñido gutural y una acentuada mueca de dolor que crispó el rostro del chico.

—Con que perfectamente bien, ¿eh? —replicó, con recochineo, tras evaluar su reacción y, a su criterio, decidir que aquella no era la _normal_. Millicent nunca sería capaz de entender a esos brutos—. El sanador ya te dijo que podría volver a dislocarse si no te andas con cuidado, así que nada de quidditch hasta que se te cure de verdad —dictaminó, inmune a la mirada homicida que le lanzaban los ojos azules, dejándose caer en el banco donde estaba Millicent.

—Vamos, tío, tampoco es para tanto —trató de restarle importancia Higgs, palmeando las piernas de Tracey para que le hiciera sitio a pesar de tener todo el resto del banco a su disposición—. ¿Por qué estás llorando? —inquirió, dándose cuenta del reguero húmedo en las encendidas mejillas de la chica que, por suerte, había dejado de reírse gracias a la intrusión de esos tres.

—Tracey —advirtió la morena, tensa. Lo que menos necesitaba era que compartiera la gracia con ese despropósito de ser humano.

—Cosas de chicas —se limitó a contestar la pelirroja, risueña y con la voz gastada, palmeándose suavemente la cara para borrar el rastro de humedad y recuperar la sensibilidad, levantando las piernas de forma mecánica para permitir que el otro se sentara a su vera.

Millicent tuvo que tragarse un gruñido y reprimir un mohín cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía ser la única incómoda ante la presencia de esos tres. De hecho, no lo parecía, estaba segurísima de ello si tenía en cuenta el desparpajo y la desfachatez con la que los chicos se habían hecho sitio en el compartimento sin tener siquiera la decencia de interrumpir su conversación. No estaba segura de si quería tomárselo como una muestra de sobrada —y para nada deseada— confianza o era más bien una señal de indiferencia absoluta para con ellas; ninguna de las dos posibilidades le hacía sentirse mejor al respecto, precisamente. Y para colmo de males Tracey ni siquiera debía estar planteándoselo mientras se frotaba los ojos y pasaba las piernas por encima del regazo de Higgs, como si el que esos tres hubieran decidido hacer el viaje junto a ellas fuera lo más normal y cotidiano del mundo.

Que bueno, sí, vale que Tracey tuviera algo parecido a una relación de amistad con Higgs —Millicent se negaba a creer que el chico fuera capaz de tener una relación así con nadie que no estuviera igual de enfermo que él, y la pelirroja podía tener sus cosas pero hasta el momento era _casi_ normal—, y que desde que empezó a juntarse con Farley la cohibición pasó a ser un término aún más vetado si cabe en su diccionario —incluso le había contado que se había estado reuniendo con ellos durante el verano, cual pandillita de siempre—; pero de ahí a esa especie de… de… ¡ni siquiera sabía cómo catalogarla! Lo único que tenía claro era que le resultaba extraño, incómodo y que no se veía para nada teniendo que compartir más espacio del obligatorio —pasillos y Sala Común, estando en puntas opuestas, a poder ser— con ellos. Conseguían que se sintiera pequeña, y, teniendo en cuenta que llegaba al metro setenta era algo bastante difícil de similar. Además, todos los chicos eran unos bestias que sólo pensaban en cochinadas.

—Como iba diciendo: tampoco es para tanto, sólo lo hacemos por tu bien —siguió Higgs, antes de carraspear y removerse. A Millicent no le pasó desapercibido el ligero apretón en el brazo que le dio Tracey—. No te enfades —pidió, elevando los ojos verdes hacia los de Pucey—: pero ya que te conozco como mi alma gemela y sé lo cabezón que eres, le he enviado a Snape una copia del informe del sanador por si tratabas de colarte en los entrenamientos a pesar de la rapaz vigilancia de nuestro padre putativo aquí presente —reveló, señalando a Urquhart, que se mantenía sentado con los brazos cruzados y asintió conforme con la decisión.

Millicent sintió un escalofrío desagradable al ver lo mucho que abría Pucey sus ojos azules, incrédulo ante la confesión de su proclamada _alma gemela_. Si la chica creyera que tenía corazón habría pensado que Higgs acababa de apuñalárselo dada su expresión; y por la forma en que el castaño bajó los ojos y se frotó la nuca, tampoco parecía muy a gusto con todo aquello. El vagón se quedó en un mutismo absoluto en el que Millicent se removió intranquila, temiendo que fueran a pelearse en cualquier momento; por lo cara que estaba poniendo Pucey tenía pinta de ser lo más plausible… Sin embargo, el moreno se limitó a apretar los dientes, lanzarle una muy mala mirada al castaño y salir con un sonoro portazo que hizo temblar los cristales del compartimento, provocando que Millicent diera un respingo que multiplicó su incomodidad.

—Te dije que lo de Snape iba a ser demasiado —gruñó Higgs, acodándose sobre las piernas de Tracey y enterrando las manos en su pelo.

Millicent arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se estaba dirigiendo a Urquhart cuando ladeó la cabeza y compartió una mirada con Tracey. La pelirroja se limitó a poner cara de resignación, encogiéndose de hombros y estirando una mano para acariciarle la cabeza.

—A veces tenemos que herir a los que queremos para evitar que se hagan un daño aún peor, has hecho lo correcto —le consoló, dándole unas palmaditas antes de recostarse de nuevo contra la ventana.

La estupefacción de Millicent alcanzó límites estratosféricos cuando observó como había un brillo de rencorosa satisfacción reluciendo en los ojos ambarinos y la comisura de su boca titubeó al alzar la vista hacia la puerta, reprimiendo por muy poquito la sonrisa cuando Higgs se incorporó.

—Pero a mí no me gusta hacer lo correcto —se quejó Higgs, haciendo un mohín de disgusto con la nariz y hundiéndose contra el respaldo—. Ahora tendré que lidiar con esa voz estúpida que suena como Lazarus, y, lo peor de todo: con la versión funesta de mi media naranja que seguro que debe estar planeando cómo hacerme zumo.

—A mí me gustan los zumos, seguro que serás un zumito muy rico —decretó Tracey, emulando la sonrisa perezosa del castaño que le dio una palmada en la pierna por no tomar en serio el problema en el que le había metido.

—Estarás contenta, Davis, has provocado su primera crisis de pareja desde que los conozco… que viene siendo casi toda mi vida —le recriminó Urquhart, más divertido que enfadado.

—Va, ya se le pasará —desestimó la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, ¿no es lo que queréis vosotros? ¿No es preferible aguantarle un rato enfurruñado a dejar que acabe con un brazo inútil el resto de su vida? Está demasiado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Es un niñato caprichoso y egocéntrico sin ninguna concepción de lo que son los límites hasta para su propio bienestar. No le viene mal recibir algún que otro _no_ de vez en cuando.

Retiraba lo dicho: la estupefacción de Millicent aún podía sobrepasar lo imposible gracias a ese discursito. Por un lado se sentía aliviada de cerciorar el poquísimo aprecio que le seguía profesando a Pucey ahora que estaba claro que había sido la que convenció a Higgs para meter a Snape en la baza y así impedir sí o sí de que jugara al quidditch con la excusa de su hombro herido —un golpe bajo y tremendamente frustrante para Pucey, sin duda alguna—; por otro… por otro estaba el que esas palabras podría haberlas usado la propia Millicent para describirla. Al final iba a terminar por creer en aquello que solía decir uno de sus tíos sobre que los polos idénticos se repelen, aunque aún no terminara de entender qué duendes era un polo.

Higgs chasqueó la lengua, malhumorado, y musitó algo que sonó parecido a: «tanta responsabilidad me está dando dolor de cabeza», recolocándose y repantigándose sobre el asiento hasta que acabó medio tumbado, para disgusto de Millicent, sobre Tracey. ¡Venga ya! ¿Acaso era la única que veía mal toda esa muestra de… de… ¡lo que quiera que fuese aquello!? Y al parecer así era, puesto que Urquhart se limitó a hacer lo propio en su parte del banco, estirando las piernas cual largo era y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos en cuanto encontró una postura que no le desnucara ni le dejara con el culo fuera del asiento —cosa que Millicent pensó que sería impensable, pero que tras varios intentos pudo conseguir—, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo por la escenita que tenía justo enfrente; Higgs se alzaba un poco para que Tracey pudiera deslizarse hacia abajo y acomodarse también, usando el vientre de la pelirroja como almohada mientras la pelirroja, descocada como ella sola, estiraba las piernas para volver a subirlas sobre el chico y se dedicaba a deslizar los dedos por su cuello y rostro. ¡Y tan campante, oye! ¿Es que no se daba cuenda de lo tremendamente inapropiado que era todo eso?

Soltó un resoplido, barajando todas sus opciones: podría tirar a Higgs del banco y con suerte conseguir que se desnucara contra el suelo, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo podría tomárselo Urquhart y, la verdad sea dicha, el chico amedrentaba bastante; también podía imitar a Pucey y largarse del compartimento, pero no terminaba de fiarse de lo que podría pasar si la dejaba sola con ese degenerado… Porque a todas luces Higgs se estaba aprovechando de ella, ¡y la muy mema se dejaba por Merlín sabría qué clase de fantasía absurda que se había montado en esa retorcida cabeza colorada! Iban a tener una conversación muy seria en cuanto perdieran de vista a los intrusos, ¡oh, sí! Tracey Davis iba a escucharla y recapacitar por todas sus malas acciones, como que se llamaba Millicent Barbara Bulstrode. Pero de momento no le quedaba más remedio que cruzarse de brazos, emitir un prologando gruñido de desaprobación y trasmitirle toda su disconformidad visualmente, negando con la cabeza para darle mayor rotundidad a su rechazo.

Claro nada de eso sirvió de mucho puesto que Tracey se limitó a rodar los ojos y seguir con su mala conducta como si tal cosa. Para cuando el tren se puso en marcha y Millicent se cansó de mirarla tan fijamente sin resultado alguno, desvió la vista hacia el paisaje deslizante de la ventana, sintiendo cómo la hipnotizaba igual que siempre, relajándose con el traqueteo del tren y el sonido cada vez más pesado y rítmico de las respiraciones de los demás amodorrándola. No supo cuándo, porque para entonces el paraje era casi el mismo, acabó por cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida también. Y así se quedó hasta que se dio cuenta de que las risas y los murmullos que oía no pertenecían a su sueño; trató de ignorarlos, queriendo dormir un ratito más, pero entonces el recuerdo de los acoplados al vagón y el nada apropiado comportamiento de Tracey para con ellos le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Irguió la cabeza, preocupada por lo que pudiera encontrarse, y la chaqueta de Tracey le cayó echa una bola sobre el regazo desde la posición en la que había estado entre su cara y el cristal de la ventana. Y aquello tuvo que conmoverla o hacerla sentir cualquier emoción parecida puesto que no le importó mucho descubrir que Pucey había regresado al compartimento junto a un añadido más: Bole. Es decir, sí que le fastidiaba el que siguieran ahí y no fueran un simple mal sueño, pero tenía que admitir que la escena que se encontró tampoco estaba tan mal: estaban todos sentados en el suelo con los uniformes ya puestos jugando a las cartas. Casi parecían normales. _Casi_. Porque estaba claro que tratándose de ellos no podían faltar las acusaciones de trampas y complots varios que se lanzaban unos a otros en su intento de hacerse con la mayor cantidad de chucherías que apostaban —que, bueno, al menos no era ropa—, y por los montoncitos que veía le habían hecho el año a la señora del carrito.

—No pienso apostar mis regalices, apuesta tú tus ranas de chocolate —se negó Tracey, que le daba la espalda, teniendo más cuidado de proteger su atesorada bolsa de varitas de regaliz que sus propias cartas.

—Es tu mano, ¿por qué tendría que apostar yo nada? ¡Encima que te estoy ayudando! —se indignó Bole, sentado a la derecha de la pelirroja, con los brazos estirados sobre el banco a su espalda.

—No te he pedido que lo hicieras, si estás aburrido no haberte rajado hace un rato. ¡Y deja de mirar mis cartas que sé que se las estás chivando a Lazarus! —le riñó la chica, empujándole con el codo mientras echaba el culo hacia el lado contrario.

—No necesito que me las chiven, tu cara es como un libro abierto, Davis —acotó Urquhart, aburrido de la discusión de los pelirrojos, revisando su montón de chucherías antes de añadir—: Veo las cuatro babosas de gelatina de Terence y subo dos donut de calabaza.

—Una caja entera de Grageas —le siguió Pucey, colocando la misma en el montón del centro—. Te toca, Davis.

Millicent tuvo que morderse los labios al ver a Tracey subir las cartas hasta taparse la cara y hacerse a un lado para que nadie las viera. Gracias a esa postura pudo comprobar cómo se mordía el labio, señal de que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, y miraba las cartas con intensidad, como si esperase a que se lo dijeran ellas. Bole soltó una risita ufana ante el minuto de silencio y acabó echándose hacia delante:

—Anda, boba, hazme caso y ven con el tiíto Lucie —sugirió, dando palmaditas en el suelo a su lado, con aquella sonrisita socarrona que a Millicent le puso los pelos de punta.

Y, sin pensárselo mucho, se levantó del banco, se acercó a ellos y le dio un manotazo en la frente al pelirrojo para que volviera a su sitio, haciéndose un hueco entre ellos. Tracey la miró sorprendida, pero entonces se acordó de la cantidad de veces en las que la propia Millicent había intentado enseñarle a jugar a un montón de juegos de cartas durante los días de aburrimiento en el colegio, así que le mostró sus cartas y esgrimió una sonrisa de pronta victoria contra los demás. Sonrisa que se evaporó de su rostro en cuanto la morena abrió la boca:

—Vemos la caja y la subimos a una bolsa de varitas de regaliz —proclamó, poniendo la caja en el botín y tratando de echar mano de la bolsa—. Hazme caso y dame la bolsa —pidió, al ver la reticencia de la otra a soltarla.

—Pero estas dos no son iguales que estas y yo quiero el muro de color—rechazó la pelirroja, señalándole las cartas que no le gustaban.

—Eso no existe, ¿por qué siempre te empeñas en inventarte las jugadas? Que a ti te suene mejor no implica que sea algo real —aleccionó Millicent, con el tono de quien ha repetido aquello un millar de veces. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Pucey asentía, al parecer aquella discusión debían de haberla tenido mientras estaba dormida—. Además, no tienes con que más igualar y subir la apuesta —razonó, pese al compungido puchero que le dedicaba Tracey—, ¿prefieres plantarte?

—Esta bien, pero sólo porque este año podemos ir a Hogsmeade y ya no tengo que depender de éstos para que me los traigan —se enfurruñó Tracey, contemplando la varita que ya tenía en la mano con avidez al ser la última que le quedaba.

—Si es por chupar cosas duras, Davis, yo tengo algo aún más rico —anotó Bole, sonriendo impune a la lascivia que acababa de soltar por la boca.

—Y qué tal si contrastamos tu dureza contra la de mis nudillos, gorrino —amenazó Millicent, cerrando el puño cerca de la cara del pelirrojo para que tuviera una buena perspectiva de los mismos. Ya sabía ella que ese aire de inocencia que reinaba en el compartimento no podía durar mucho entre esos depravados.

—Gorrino, zoquete, merluza empanada, carajote, enano mental, ameba con patas… Tu léxico peyorativo me deja patidifuso, Bulstrode. Un día de estos sueltas un _jopelines_ y nos matas a todos de la impresión —se mofó Higgs, totalmente serio a pesar del estallido de risas que creó a su alrededor.

Tracey actuó rápido tirando del brazo de Millicent para impedir que ésta se levantara y le explicara gráficamente la clase de muerte que le encantaría producirle, asegurándose de mantenerla a su lado, antes de girarse y darle un palmetazo en el muslo al castaño como reprimenda —a pesar de estar mordiéndose los carrillos para no reírse también—, levantándole un dedo como aviso de que para la próxima no iba a contenerla.

—Toma, te he guardado las grageas que te gustan y una tartaleta, por si despertabas con hambre —ofreció la pelirroja, en un intento de distraerla, pasándole los dulces que había reservado sobre el banco—. Y un zumo de calabaza.

Millicent farfulló entre dientes, pero acabó aceptando la ofrenda de paz, después de todo sí que se había despertado con hambre y no le apetecían nada los bocadillos que les había preparado su madre. Se echó hacia atrás para tener algo más de espacio y observó el resto de la partida, procurando que Tracey no se deshiciera de su _full_ en pos de conseguir su ansiado e inexistente _muro de color_. Si hacía oídos sordos a los continuos comentarios salidos de tono de Bole y el resto de piques que tuvieron a bien seguir lanzándose, procurando no dejarse llevar por la animadversión personal que sentía por ellos… bueno, podría admitir en su fuero interno —y jamás, jamás de los jamases lo admitiría en voz alta— que la experiencia no estaba resultando tan desagradable como pensó en un principio. De hecho, gracias a ser tantos, el hechizo de calefacción del compartimento conseguía mantener bastante bien a raya la tormenta que se estaba fraguando al otro lado del cristal de la ventana, cuyo viento lograba que la lluvia azotara con furia el tren. Resultaba casi… confortable, incluso, el sentir el calorcito y oír el calmado bullicio que producían.

Tracey acabó soltando un gritito de euforia al mostrar sus cartas y ver que, tal y como sospechaba Millicent, era la mano más alta pese a la incredulidad del resto de jugadores. Incredulidad que no se calmó hasta que Higgs inspeccionó las mangas de Tracey para asegurarse de que no tuviera cartas escondidas, mientras Pucey le instaba a bajarse las calcetas por si acaso las tenía metidas ahí. Al final tuvo que ser Urquhart el que diera por válida la victoria cuando se llevó una patada sin querer por parte de Trace debido a las cosquillas.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, otra partidita? —les animó, con una sonrisilla complacida tras recoger su botín y, sobre todo, su ansiada bolsa de regalices, llevándose de inmediato una de las varitas a la boca y degustándola con pleitesía—. Creo que he empezado a pillarle el truco.

—Va, ¿por qué no apostamos dinero esta vez? O ropa. No me motiva una mierda jugar con caramelos —se quejó Bole, lanzando una indiscreta mirada a Tracey que apartó en el instante en que escuchó el crujir de nudillos de Millicent—. Sólo era una sugerencia, Bulstrode, deja de ser tan… tú, deja de ser tan tú.

—Ahí va otra sugerencia: ¿y si jugamos a ver cuántos dientes puedo sacarte de un puñetazo?

—Que agresiva eres siempre, por Merlín —le reprochó el pelirrojo con una mueca desdeñosa—, ¿por qué no puedes ser más como mi Tracey y darme al menos el beneficio de la duda?

—¿Tu Tracey? —repitieron, con igual tono de incredulidad, Higgs y Millicent.

—Pues claro, ¿a qué viene el que se haya tintado de pelirroja si no es para llamar mi atención? —Aseveró Bole, con una mueca de egolatría a pesar de la carcajada que soltó la propia Tracey—. No hace falta que lo escondas, pequeña, no hay vergüenza alguna en tus deseos.

—Cada vez tengo más claro que debes de vivir en una realidad paralela, tío —se río Urquhart, palmeándole el hombro en su camino a dejarse caer en el banco—. Los deseos de Davis son obvios pero no van precisamente en tu dirección, ¿cierto, pelirroja?

—No es nada personal, es sólo que tú eres demasiado tú para mí y, bueno, Terence siempre irá antes —asintió Tracey, mientras guardaba sus chucherías en la mochila, tras reservar unas pocas fuera para lo que quedaba de trayecto.

Millicent casi se ahogó con el trozo de pastel que estaba masticando al oír la aplastante franqueza con la que había dado su respuesta, como si más que una confesión confirmada fuera un axioma inquebrantable, sin ningún asomo de pudor o incomodidad ante los presentes. Más allá de eso, incluso le apartó el pelo de la cara mientras compartían una mirada y éste le guiñó un ojo cuando la muchacha se levantó para arrebujarse junto a Millicent en el banco. La morena parpadeó, estupefacta, mientras tragaba el trozo de comida con bastante esfuerzo, para acabar negando con la cabeza en desacuerdo.

—En cuanto lleguemos vas de cabeza a ver a Pomfrey, que lo sepas. Lo tuyo, definitivamente, acaba de cruzar la línea de todo lo permisible —dictaminó, frunciendo el ceño en una mueca concienzuda en señal de que no habría pucheros que valgan capaces de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Sí, y puede que después de eso hiciera una visita a la lechucería, también, quizás el viejo Roxton tuviera alguna idea de la clase de deficiencia congénita que podría haber afectado a su nieta. _«Terence siempre irá antes»_ ¡sus narices y las de Merlín! Ya se encargaría ella de quitarle la tontería de encima, ya, porque por más que lo intentase no podía comprender qué diantres veía en ese exhibicionista zarrapastroso.

Tracey se limitó a rodarle los ojos de nuevo, echándose la túnica por encima a modo de manta y hacerse un hueco sobre ella para aprovecharse del calor que desprendía la morena, riéndose cuando esos palurdos empezaron a picarse entre ellos para comerse las grageas de dudoso sabor y tratando de contener las muecas de asco cuando las probaban. ¿Cómo era posible que todo aquello pudiera sentirse como algo tan normal, y, al mismo tiempo, tan incorrecto? Sacudió la cabeza, resoplando, y frotó con la manga el vaho del cristal, teniendo que pegar la cara al mismo para tratar de otear lo que había fuera. El cielo se había vuelto casi negro, no el gris turbulento que solía ser normal, como si la tormenta se hubiera tragado toda la luz; y la lluvia tronaba con tanta fuerza que era aún más imposible intentar contemplar más allá de un metro de distancia. Frunció el ceño, extrañada, cuando sintió como el tren empezaba a disminuir la velocidad.

—¿Estamos llegando? —preguntó Tracey, curiosa, encaramándose sobre su espalda para poder pegar también la cara al cristal.

—No es posible —contestó Millicent, tratando de enfocar su visión con las manos, sin divisar luz alguna en la distancia que le indicara que estuvieran cerca de la estación.

El tren dio un fuerte traqueteo y la morena tuve que agarrarse del portaequipajes para no caerse del banco, haciéndose daño en la mano, mientras que Tracey no tenía tanta suerte y se llevaba un segundo topetazo contra el suelo en lo que llevaban de viaje.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —exclamó Pucey, que casi se ahogó cuando el tren se sacudió por estar haciendo gárgaras con el zumo para quitarse el mal sabor de boca de las grageas.

Urquhart se levantó del banco, pasando por encima de Tracey que se sobaba el codo y pateaba a Bole por reírse de ella, abrió la puerta y asomó medio cuerpo fuera. Ante el jaleo de voces que ahora se colaba en el compartimento y llenaba el pasillo, los demás terminaron por levantarse también y arremolinarse tras la espalda del más grande, intentando cotillear qué pasaba. Pero sólo descubrieron cabezas como las suyas asomadas desde sus respectivos compartimentos y algún que otro alumno de arriba-abajo por el pasillo, todos con la misma incomprensión de la situación que ellos.

—La tormenta habrá tirado algún árbol a las vías, quizás —desestimó Urquhart, dándose la vuelta para tropezarse con todos ellos en un confuso montón.

Justo en ese momento, mientras trataban inútilmente de no pisarse unos a otros de vuelta a los bancos, escuchando el canturreo de dos críos cerca de su puerta, las luces tintinearon una vez y se apagaron de golpe después. Los seis Slytherin se quedaron inmóviles, sorprendidos ante la repentina oscuridad, sobresaltándose cuando un fuerte golpe se escuchó muy cerca de ellos seguido del quejido de uno de los niños y las risitas del otro.

—¡Eh! ¿Dónde te crees que estás tocando, tío? —espetó Higgs, en medio de quién sabe dónde.

—Mierda, pensaba que… ¿por qué hueles a regaliz tú también? —se quejó Bole, cuyos sentidos le habían hecho equivocarse de víctima.

Millicent sintió una mano moverse hacia ella, proveniente de donde había sonado Bole, y logró atraparla, retorciendo sus dedos y haciéndole soltar un aullido quedo. Intentó pegarle también una patada, pero como no le veía erró el tiro y el siguiente en quejarse fue Pucey, cuyo dolor provocó una risita cantarina por parte de Tracey aunque no supiera qué había pasado.

—Todos quietos y en silencio, joder —comandó Urquhart, que por su voz debía seguir cerca de la puerta, con un tono lo bastante disuasorio para cortar el revuelo que se había formado dentro del compartimento—. Que alguien convoque la luz.

—¿Cómo pretendes que lo hagamos si tenemos que estar quietos y en silencio, tío listo? —rebatió Bole, picajoso y enfurruñado por la reciente agresión contra su persona.

—Déjate de gilipolleces y hazlo —exigió Urquhart, cuyo tono empezaba a rozar una seriedad imponente.

—A sus órdenes, capitán. ¡Hágase la luz, nuestro amo y señor te lo ordena! —se pitorreó el pelirrojo, nulo como él solo para poder leer la tensión creciente en el ambiente.

—¡Bole! —gritaron los demás, todos a una.

—Eh, eh, eh, menos humos que no he sido yo quien ha apagado la luz. A ver si podéis follar más y así no tenéis que desquitaros conmigo, que no soy el sparring de nadie —aclamó el pelirrojo, todo peripuesto e indignado—. Además, si ni siquiera sé dónde estoy yo mucho menos voy a saber dónde he dejado la varita.

—Pues estás pisándome un pie, tarado, ¡deja ya de moverte! —se exasperó Millicent.

Había algo en la voz de Urquhart que la había puesta nerviosa y, al parecer, todos menos el memo de Bole habían sido capaces de distinguirlo también, puesto que nadie más se movía ni decía nada.

—Vosotros dos a dentro, ya. —Se escuchó que decía de pronto, removiéndose como hacia fuera del compartimento.

Instantes después éste se llenó de las protestas de los dos críos que habían estado escuchando en el pasillo seguido del ruido de la puerta cerrándose con un tirón seco.

—¡A callar! —Bramó Urquhart, empujando a los niños—. Dementores.

Todos —bueno, salvo los dos niños anónimos que seguían protestando, quejándose cada vez que alguien los iba empujando hasta que quedaron relegados al fondo del compartimento— fueron presa de un absoluto y tembloroso silencio. Ni siquiera osaron poner en duda el testimonio del enorme Slytherin, simplemente se limitaron a removerse en sus sitios con un espasmo nervioso.

Un hombro chocó con el costado de Millicent y enganchó al niño extraviado por el brazo, obligándole a quedarse detrás de ella y en silencio. _Dementores_. Si los fantasmas le daban miedo, lo de esas criaturas no tenía ni punto de comparación. Engendros del averno, como los llamaba su padre. Monstruos capaces de robarte el alma… ¡Y estaban en ese jodido tren! Un escalofrío le sacudió toda la espina dorsal y le contraía el estómago por el pánico.

—¿Terence? —buscó entonces Pucey, con la voz trémula.

—Siempre detrás de ti, colega —contestó Higgs, antes de que sonara una palmada suave.

—Pero qué maricones que sois a veces —se mofó Bole, aunque su voz había perdido estabilidad y no había gracia ninguna en su timbre.

—¿¡Por qué nos secuestráis!? ¿Dónde está Graham? —Gritó uno de los niños, que aún debía seguir vagando por el compartimento—. Uy, qué blandito.

—Quita la mano de ahí, niño —riñó Tracey, antes de que se escuchara un palmetazo y al susodicho quejándose—. Pega el puto culo al asiento y como se te ocurra abrir la boca dejaremos que el Dementor te de uno de sus besos, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señora —musitó el mocoso, que pareció tomarse en serio la amenaza.

—Están revisando los compartimentos, manteneos juntos y no os mováis —dispuso Urquhart, echándose hacia atrás para apartarse un par de pasos de la puerta.

Millicent reculó, pudiendo percibir el banco en el que había estado sentada y lanzó al niño que tenía sujeto sobre éste, obligándole mediante tirones a irse hasta el lado de la ventana; después tanteó, sirviéndose del banco como guía, para encontrar al otro y así averiguar dónde estaba Tracey. Habría tratado de llamarla, pero el nudo que comprimía su garganta apenas le dejaba pasar el aire como para intentar que soltase algún sonido. La encontró al otro lado de la mano del chaval.

—Siéntate, Millie, cierra los ojos y piensa en tus cosas bonitas —le aconsejó la pelirroja, con una cantarina media voz que no engañó a nadie, teniendo que carraspear cuando se le quebró un poco.

La morena notó la mano de Tracey en su hombro, empujándola un poco hacia el banco e insistiéndole en que se sentara. Sintió después como alguien tanteaba cerca y acabó sentándose a su lado, aunque supo que no se trataba de Tracey dada su corpulencia y se echaba hacia el lado contrario, donde el otro crío dejó salir un pequeño gimoteo.

—Venga, chaval, no es para tanto. Sólo son feos que te cagas, pero si tú también haces lo que ha dicho Davis ni te enterarás de que han estado aquí —le consoló la presencia a su lado que, dejando a Millicent algo boquiabierta por ello, se trataba de Bole.

Luego escuchó como Urquhart había podido echar mano de su varita y prendía la luz, consiguiendo que los demás pudieran respirar algo más hondo gracias a dejar de estar a ciegas. El enorme Slytherin hizo un recorrido rápido con la vista por los presentes y dio un paso para quedarse en diagonal al banco en el que estaban los niños, ella y Bole, girándose hacia la puerta y casi cubriéndola enteramente de la vista de los que estaban sentados.

Millicent observó la tensión en los hombros del chico y le pareció mucho más grande de lo que ya de por sí era. Desvió la vista hacia la izquierda y se topó con la sonrisa forzada de Tracey, que le asintió con la cabeza para que le hiciera caso, aparentemente tranquila y despreocupada. Y, por primera vez desde que tenía que soportar la existencia de Higgs, no le molestó que éste estuviera a su lado, de espaldas a ella, con los dedos entrelazados a los suyos. Casi pegado al otro hombro de Higgs estaba Pucey, en el que ya no quedaba rastro de la discusión que habían protagonizado esa mañana y pasaba la vista de Urquhart, a la puerta y a Higgs, visiblemente inquieto ante la horripilante expectativa. Miró a Bole por el rabillo del ojo debido al movimiento de sus manos, dándose pequeñas y acompasadas palmaditas en las rodillas, meneando la cabeza como si siguiera el ritmo de una canción que sólo él oía. El niño rubio del final del banco era el único que se mantenía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el ceño fruncido, concentrando.

Millicent ahogó un respingo cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió y escuchó a Tracey jadear, mientras Urquhart daba un paso involuntario hacia atrás y terminaba de taparle por completo la presencia del ser en el umbral. El otro niño, el castaño, se levantó del asiento como movido por un resorte y trató de hacerse un hueco entre Tracey y Urquhart, Millicent suponía que para ver al dementor, pero el Slytherin le sujetó por el brazo y chistó, manteniéndolo tras él con un tirón. El silencio era tan grande que parecía un ocupante más del compartimento, uno tenebroso y opresivo, expectante y aterrador. La criatura aspiró, sonando como un extractor, y el frío les caló a todos hasta los huesos. Quiso cerrar los ojos pero no pudo.

Observó cómo el niño rubio metía la cabeza en el costado de Bole y se aovillaba contra él, temblando ante la caída de la temperatura que estaba provocando ese engendro. El pelirrojo hizo un amago de apartarlo, pero terminó por pasarle el brazo por encima sin interrumpir el rítmico palmeo casi imperceptible al oído, usando su muslo y la espalda del chico, con la vista clavada en la pared de enfrente y el bamboleo de cabeza ante su canción muda. El otro crío había conseguido colarse por fin entre la barrera que le suponía Urquhart, metiendo la cabeza por debajo de su brazo, y en cuanto tuvo al dementor delante se pegó a la espalda del Slytherin y soltó una ristra de palabrotas que no se cortó hasta que Tracey le dio un manotazo en la nuca.

El extractor volvió a sonar y, junto a él, pareció llevarse la respiración de todos ellos. Millicent sintió cómo se le aguaban los ojos y le temblaba el labio, forzándose en recordar todas sus cosas agradables y bonitas para no echarse a llorar: sus mascotas, sus padres, el olor que salía de la cocina los domingos por la mañana, la risa de Tracey de aquella mañana, lo calentita y a gusto que había llegado a sentirse en ese mismo compartimento pese a la presencia de los chicos. Se aferró a ello con fiereza, apretando los dientes y notando cómo se le tensaba la piel de los nudillos, negándose a que aquella cosa se lo quitara. El tarareo de Bole aumentó de volumen y dejó que también fuera parte de ella, aunque estuviera desafinado y no tuviera ni remota idea sobre qué canción se trataba. Levantó la vista, preocupada por Tracey; la pelirroja tenía los ojos clavados en la figura de la puerta, sin parpadear, como si la criatura le hubiera robado la expresión de su rostro. Un gemido le trepó por el pecho, dividida entre querer moverse y hacer que dejara de mirar a ese monstruo y su propia necesidad de luchar contra la esencia del dementor.

Y aunque por culpa de la maldición del engendro no fue capaz de sentir el chispazo de alivio, supo que cuando todo aquello pasara le costaría un poquito más de la cuenta el detestar al zoquete de Higgs tras su reacción. El castaño se removió sobre sí mismo, golpeando con su hombro el de Pucey y tirándole del brazo hacia atrás, sin llegar a soltarle después, al mismo tiempo que baja la mirada hacia Tracey y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, pegándola a su costado y elevándole la barbilla con la mano, obligándola a que dejara de mirar a la criatura. La pelirroja parpadeó, por fin, contrayendo el rostro en una mueca indescriptible y crispando los dedos contra la tela de la camisa del chico. Después vino el movimiento de Urquhart, que se sacudió como si se quitara algo de encima, y dio un paso hacia delante hasta ser el único que quedó en primera línea frente a la puerta.

—Sea lo que sea lo que buscas no está aquí —dictaminó, con la voz tan crispada que Millicent asumió que apenas había separado los dientes para hablar, y tenía que admitir que a pesar de ello logró sonar bastante contundente.

La morena no estaba segura de qué pasaba, pero el aire dejó de ser tan pesado y ese gancho que había sentido en el pecho se soltó poco a poco, permitiéndole volver a respirar hondo y el poder dejar de aferrarse a sus pensamientos a medida que se liberaba de la sensación de que querían quitárselos. Pero aún seguía haciendo frío y no había vuelto la luz. Escuchó como alguien se movía por fin y cerraba la puerta del compartimento, antes de ver a Pucey desplomándose sobre el banco de enfrente suspirando con pesadez, con una curiosa expresión entre la molestia, la incomprensión y lo que fuera que hubiera pasado por su cabeza cuando el dementor todavía estaba ahí.

—Graham, ¿qué haces abrazado a ese tío? —inquirió el niño castaño, rompiendo el silencio que aún se mantenía en el vagón.

—Cállate, Malcom —imperó el rubio, soltándose de Bole y girándose sobre el asiento, agachando la cabeza para impedir que su cara se reflejara en la ventana.

—Nenaza —canturreó el tal Malcom.

—Eh, mocoso, te recuerdo que no hace apenas ni cinco minutos estabas abrazando mi pierna tan fuerte que casi me cortas la circulación, así que menos bravuconería —reprendió Urquhart, dejando caer la espalda contra la pared cercana a la puerta, vigilando con recelo el pasillo a través del cristal.

—¿Estás bien, colega? —cuestionó Higgs, evaluando a Pucey con la mirada.

El moreno soltó un gruñido por toda respuesta, pero levantó la vista para comprobar por sí mismo el estado de su amigo también, que ni se había movido de su posición ni parecía ser consciente de que aún mantenía a Tracey contra él.

—Bueno, ya puedo tachar otra cosa de mi lista de cosas pendientes antes de morir, aunque ésta fuera una que ni siquiera quería tener en ella —anotó Bole, carraspeando y removiéndose—. ¿Una rana de chocolate, chaval? —ofreció, tras sacársela del bolsillo.

El niño rubio, Graham, apenas se giró lo suficiente para ver su mano y coger el paquete con la chuchería, antes de volver a su posición sin decir nada.

—Oye, un gracias estaría bien, vas a conseguir que me sienta usado después de la manera en que te has rebozado contra mí —amonestó el pelirrojo, mirando mal al crío y negando con la cabeza—. Esta juventud de ahora no tiene ni respeto ni decencia. ¿Qué me dices de ti, Bulstrode?

—¿Yo qué? —ladró la morena, a la defensiva, previendo que el chico pudiera soltarle alguna de sus guarradas.

—Que si quieres una rana —se explicó Bole, tras arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco a la que ya tenía desenvuelta en la otra mano. Sus comisuras se curvaron al ver cómo Millicent se removía y apartaba de la mirada de sus ojos grises—. ¿En qué estabas pensando, picarona?

—Vete a lanzar gnomos, Bole.

Las luces volvieron, por fin, y el pasillo no tardó en llenarse de movimiento y revuelo de voces, escuchándose aquí y allá multitud de preguntas, chismorreos y puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. Una de ellas fue la suya, mostrando la presencia de un adulto que no habían visto nunca en una no muy buena condición física, vestido con una túnica en peor estado, que recibió en el acto seis pares de miradas que iban desde el recelo común hasta la hosquedad más intransigente. A favor de los Slytherins habría que puntualizar que, tras la experiencia vivida con la visita inesperada del dementor, habrían mirado así hasta al mismísimo Ministro de Magia aunque viniera cargado con sacos de oro para compensarles el mal rato.

—¿Estáis bien? —inquirió el hombre, sin dejarse amilanar por la fría recepción. El silencio volvió a tomar presencia física ante lo cortante del ambiente, por lo que al final el hombre suspiró y acabó asintiéndose a sí mismo—. Ya veo que sí. Los dementores se han ido ya, no os preocupéis, pronto llegaremos a la estación.

Y sin más cerró la puerta, siguiendo con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, justo en el instante en que el tren volvía a ponerse en marcha.

—¿Ese quién era, un profesor? —Cuestionó el niño castaño, Malcom, sentándose al lado de su amiguito y recostándose contra la espalda de éste, mordisqueando la pata de una rana de chocolate—. ¿Por qué no le habéis contestado?

—Porque ya no le necesitamos —contestó Lazarus, aún con la mueca hosca, chasqueando la lengua con desprecio, recibiendo un «_Oooh»_ por parte del niño que estaba a medio camino entre el asentimiento y la admiración.

Millicent asintió, asimilando las palabras del Slytherin —y compartiendo un poquito de la fascinación que parecía haber engatusado al niño hacia éste—. Aquel hombre había aparecido de la nada justo cuando ya nadie le necesitaba, siendo un completo y absoluto extraño… ¿qué otro recibimiento se podría esperar?

La puerta volvió a abrirse, siendo Farley la que entrase esta vez —algo pálida y más seria de lo habitual—, consiguiendo que Millicent recibiera la respuesta a su pregunta cuando la prefecta obtuvo una bienvenida totalmente opuesta a la del adulto: antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, cómo mínimo para saludar en un principio, los chicos se abalanzaron sobre ella acribillándola a preguntas.

—¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? —empezó Urquhart, arrastrándola de un codo para que terminara de adentrarse y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—¿¡Dementores!? ¿Qué putas hacen unos dementores en el tren del colegio? —siguió Bole, tras levantarse de un brinco para encararse a la morena.

—¿Quién les ha autorizado? ¿Acaso están vagando sin ningún guardián que los controle? —recabó Pucey, terminando de cerrar el corrillo entorno a la prefecta.

—Eso por no olvidar por qué demonios han supuesto que Black está en el dichoso tren como para tener que registrarlo —constató Higgs, elevándose de puntillas para hacerse notar.

—¿Y ésta quién es? —inquirió Malcom, poniéndose en pie sobre el banco y dando saltitos para ver a la prefecta.

Millicent no pudo evitarlo, aunque supiera que no era el momento ni la situación más adecuada, acabó por reírse ante lo estrambótico que le parecía semejante cambio en el ambiente. En fin, ¿quién podía culparles por barrer siempre para Casa?

—Vale, ¡calmaos de una vez! —Exigió Farley, saturada ante tanta pregunta en tan poco tiempo, alzando las manos para hacer aspavientos con ellas en señal de que le dejasen espacio—. Tú, deja de pegar botes y siéntate antes de que te abras la crisma —comandó, al ver como el niño seguía pegando saltos sobre el banco—. Sé tanto como vosotros, ¿de acuerdo? No es como si nos hubieran dejado un memorándum en el compartimento de prefectos explicándonos que iban a dejar entrar dementores en el tren. Eso habría sido una demostración de eficiencia que está claro que ninguno de ellos tienen.

Millicent arqueó las cejas, impresionada y ligeramente intimidada ante el exabrupto final de la prefecta. Farley inspiró hondo, irguiéndose y plisándose las inexistentes arrugas de su uniforme, carraspeando y volviendo a adoptar la regia elegancia que solía portar siempre. Sin embargo, aún tenía cierta tensión arrugando su frente y crispando su mandíbula, con un brillo furibundo restallando en sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Ya está? ¿Nos meten dementores en el tren y eso es todo lo que tienes? —la picó Urquhart, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación.

—Por desgracia, no puedo ir más allá de escribir una queja al Consejo Escolar, pero dudo que ellos vayan a poder hacer nada. Si los dementores han entrado al tren es porque el Ministerio lo ha ordenado y Dumbledore ha dado su permiso.

—Increíble, no les importamos una reverenda mierda —afirmó Higgs, negando con la cabeza.

Los sentimientos de frustración y, una vez más, decepción planearon sobre las cabezas de los Slytherins durante los segundos en que cada uno de ellos tardó en tragárselos. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco es que fuesen algo nuevo que digerir. Millicent captó el intercambio de miradas entre Graham y Malcom, fijándose en el vacío de escudos en sus túnicas y la falta de colores en sus corbatas y sintió una punzada de pesada nostalgia, recordando cuando ella también era una _pizarra en negro_ que desconocía por completo esa clase de emociones.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, chavales —se rió Bole, con una mueca agria, dejándose caer en el banco y tragándose de un bocado su última rana de chocolate, masticándola con pesadez.

—Ey, no hay porqué ser… eh… sí, es una putada, pero tal vez podamos sacar algo bueno de esto, tal vez significa que se están tomando en serio lo de Black y están cerca de capturarle —les animó, para sorpresa de los que ya la conocían, Tracey, dando una palpadita entusiasta—. Seamos positivos.

—Creo que lo del dementor le ha terminado de fundir el núcleo —bisbiseó Pucey, inclinándose hacia Higgs, pero debido al silencio del compartimento se pudo oír con bastante claridad.

—No se me ha fundido nada —rebatió la aludida, sin dignarse a mirarle—. Es sólo que ya hemos tenido suficiente, ¿no? Copas robadas, basiliscos, asesinos que andan sueltos y dementores colándose en el tren. Creo que ya está bien de dejar que todo eso nos afecte. No podemos controlar lo que nos pasa pero sí el cómo nos sentimos respecto a ello. Y yo ya me he cansado de sentirme defraudada.

Millicent se removió, totalmente incómoda, cuando los Slytherin mayores pasaron su mirada de Tracey a ella, como si esperasen alguna clase de explicación por su parte. Por desgracia, aquel arranque de buenas vibras y positivismo que había poseído a la pelirroja era tan desconocido para ella como para los demás.

—Em… ¿por qué no me acompañas a ponerme el uniforme, eh, Tracey? —sugirió, recogiendo su mochila del portaequipajes.

—Por supuesto —sonrió la pelirroja, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió, una vez estuvieron ambas en el pasillo.

—Perfectamente —aseguró, rebuscando por su mochila hasta sacar la bolsa de chucherías.

Y, o eso era una absoluta mentira, o al final Millicent iba a tener que darle la razón a Pucey con que algo se había fundido en la cabeza de la pelirroja, que se puso a saludar alegremente a todo aquel con el que se cruzaron por el pasillo como si estuviera encantadísima de verles, preguntando por sus vacaciones, marcando sus hoyuelos en una sonrisa perenne y ofreciéndoles sus golosinas. No iba a mentir, empezaba a darle más mal rollito que el propio dementor.

—Pareces un político en campaña electoral, tal sólo te falta coger bebés y besar a ancianos —le reprochó Millicent, tras la decimoquinta parada que tuvieron que hacer en el pasillo cuando se topó con Abbott y ésta se puso a contarle sus vacaciones.

—Sólo trato de ser amable para romper un poco con el aura del dementor, Millie —le recordó Tracey, dirigiendo sus hoyuelos hacia ella.

—En serio, ¿qué te pasa? —repitió la morena, cogiéndola de un codo y arrastrándola por el pasillo para evitar que volviera a detenerse—. Casi estoy por preferir tener que enfrentarme otra vez a lo del dementor antes que a esta venaza _happy-flower_ que te ha dado de repente.

—Estás exagerando, ¿un caldero de chocolate? Siempre te pones de mal humor cuando te baja el azúcar —apuntilló, cuando llegaron al baño y Millicent la forzó a entrar con ella.

—¡No quiero tus estúpidas chucherías! Mi azúcar y mi humor están bien, es el tuyo el que está empezando a preocuparme. ¡Y borra ya esa estúpida sonrisa, no hay nadie más aquí! —exhortó, manoteándole las manos cuando hizo el intento de sacar los calderos de chocolate de su mochila.

—Au, ¿por qué estás tan gruñona? Ya te lo he dicho: estoy bien. Y también lo he dicho antes: estoy cansada de sentirme defraudada y cabreada y de dejar que las malas decisiones de otros me repercutan emocionalmente —proclamó, frotándose las manos y apoyándose en el lavabo—. Se acabó, así de sencillo.

—¿Y para ello tienes que ponerte así de… rara?

—Se llama ser feliz, deberías probarlo.

Millicent soltó un gruñido y empezó a cambiarse. La había perdido. No sabía qué diantres había pasado por su cabeza cuando estuvo bajo el efecto del dementor, pero fuera lo que fuese estaba claro que la había hecho esconderse tras toda esa alegre falacia. Que, a ver, a Tracey se le daba muy bien moldearse al gusto de los demás para ganarse lo que fuera que quisiera; verla saludar y hablar con otros alumnos no era tan descabellado, siempre era amable con todo el mundo porque nunca sabía qué podría obtener de ellos. Esa era su forma de mantener la mayor cantidad de puertas abiertas y favores en su haber. Y Millicent lo entendía, no le hacía demasiada gracia, pero lo respetaba. Cada uno jugaba sus cartas como quisiera. Pero ahí no había recompensas, ni favores, ni metas a conseguir. Sólo esa mentira clavada en sus hoyuelos, sin ninguna clase de razón detrás. Así que lo único que tenía claro era que se había refugiado en algún rincón de su cabeza, y cuando a Tracey le daba por perderse ahí dentro Millicent no tenía forma de traerla de vuelta.

Suspiró, dejando que le hiciera el nudo de la corbata y plisara por ella las arrugas de su camisa. Tal vez sólo necesitaba dormir. Eso era, dormir y dejar que el efecto del dementor pasara con los días. Dentro de nada ella misma se cansaría la pantomima y volvería a ser la descocada de siempre.

Salieron del baño justo cuando el tren se paraba, señal de que ya habían llegado a la estación. Millicent trató de abrirse paso entre la marea de alumnos, pero Tracey insistía en dejarles pasar: «de todas formas todos vamos al mismo sitio», como si el viento frío y la lluvia helada no le molestara. Al final tardaron más del doble en conseguir un carruaje, aunque por lo menos no tenía que compartir aquello también con los chicos. En su lugar lo hicieron con Megan Jones y Sally-Anne Perks, dos Hufflepuffs de su curso con las que Tracey se puso a parlotear enseguida.

Y, cuando llegaron por fin al portalón que delimitaba el camino hacia el colegio, los vio: apostados a cada lado de la verja, con sus capuchas negras y esa horripilante oscuridad que envolvía sus rostros. _Más dementores_. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Tracey y maldijo por lo bajo, con una creciente y pesada inquietud royéndole la boca del estómago. Nada de sueños reparadores, al menos hasta que atraparan al puñetero Black.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Nota<strong>**: **Más tarde que nunca pero, en fin, parece que he vuelto a tener a los musos bajo control. Como sé que no os interesa qué me los ha tenido alejados todo este tiempo, pasemos a un par de aclaraciones:

*****He de admitir que yo de Poker tengo aún menos idea que Tracey, así que haced la vista gorda si habéis visto algo que os chirríe. O explicándomelo en un RR. CoffindirectadirectaCoff.

*****Respecto al tema de verlos haciendo magia fuera del colegio, me explico: existe la teoría, y yo la sustento, de que el Rastro —y por tanto el Estatuto de Secreto y toda la parafernalia que va con él— detecta **dónde** se hace la magia y si ésta se efectúa cerca o no de los muggles. Sin más. De otra forma los del Ministerio hubieran sabido que fue Dubby el que hizo magia en la casa de los Dursley y no Harry. Por tanto, mientras estén acompañados de "adultos mágicos", los menores de edad podrían hacer magia perfectamente puesto que es difícil probar **quién **ha sido; a menos, por supuesto, que se realice en presencia de muggles, que es realmente lo que viola el Estatuto, y entonces se abriría la investigación pertinente y su consecuente castigo. En la viñeta once no sólo estaban rodeados de adultos si no que además no había muggles cerca. Y en esta, repitiendo la carencia de muggles, tienen al maquinista y la señora del carrito, que dudo mucho de que lo sean, amén de la presencia de Lupin en el tren.


End file.
